Royals
by FizzyPop's'n'FlipFlops.x
Summary: A modern day royal story. When the King and Queen of Carolina think their son is too irresponsible for the throne they arrange Prince Nathan's marriage to Princess Haley of Charlotte. What happens when he falls for her younger sister Princess Brooke, who he believes to be a maid instead? Trouble ensues when those of all stations mix. Try out CH1 ! ChxH PxL BxN lots of Rachel
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so this may be a royal story, but it's a modern one set today. So it's going to much more realistic and isn't going to be 'cheesy' like a lot of other royal stories. It is going to feature THREE romances which will become clearer in time.**

Chapter One

Nathan POV

"Sir?" I hear somewhere in the distance but I ignore it. I hear the voice that was disturbing my sleep speak again twice, before I roll over in irritation.

"What?" I grumbled, not bothering to open my eyes, "you know I don't like to be disturbed. I only got in like two hours ago."

"I know sir, and I do apologise," I heard Corbin, one of the newer workers who just started said. He sounded literally petrified at my reaction. Was I really that bad?

"What is it Corbin?" I said opening my eyes and feeling slightly guilty. He was probably just following orders and didn't need to be subjected to my mood, which had been created from lack of sleep and alcohol, which was still probably in my system.

"Your mother wanted to see you," he said.

"Right now?" I said, reaching for my cell phone to see the time. The digital number told me it was only seven am and groaned.

"That's what she said," he responded.

"Can you just tell her I'll see her later?" I said, pulling the covers over me.

All I wanted to do was sleep off the hangover that I could already feel coming, wake up at my own pace, and spend the day watching TV before I went out again tonight. Exchanging pleasantries with my mother at 7am did not fit into that in any way.

"She was very insistent," he said.

I sighed loudly, and pushed the covers off.

"Fine, I'll go," I said, reaching for my hoodie which had been picked up off the floor where I had left it when I came in and placed on the back of my chair.

Corbin stood there looking unsure.

"You can go," I said, and he looked relieved someone had given him a direct order. I rolled my eyes at the newbie and walked over to my mother's chambers without bothering to change out of my pyjamas.

The guards outside opened the doors as soon as they saw me, and I gave them a friendly nod as I went through.

"Good morning," my mother said, from the arm chair. There was tea and breakfast laid out on the coffee table in front of her and my father was sitting opposite her with a mug in his hand.

"Yes, morning," I said, going around and taking a mini muffin off the tray.

"Nathan, if you're going to do that, take a plate," she said disapprovingly.

I ignored her and sat down.

Dad put the mug in his hand down slowly, and my parents exchanged glances.

Oh dear.

"We need to talk," she said.

Dad hadn't said anything since I came in which told me he was either really mad or really disappointed; two looks I'd come accustomed to over the years.

"Go on, hit me with it," I said waiting for the lecture.

Dad reached beside him and put two newspapers in front of me.

"Do you really think this kind of behaviour is acceptable?" he said.

"Leaving a nightclub at a ridiculous hour with a British supermodel? Really Nathan?" Mother said.

"She was Irish actually," I said, smirking at the memory.

Mom sighed loudly, and gave me a look.

"You are embarrassing the family Nathan! How do you think the people of Carolina feel to see immature, inappropriate behaviour from their future monarch?" Dad said, "we've worked hard to maintain the publics confidence in our rule and you're completely tearing all that down!"

He put another newspaper down with a picture of me getting out of a completely wrecked Ferrari after a street race with the Duke of Milton's son.

"You cleared a street where a weekend market normally took place just to race cars? Dangerously, I might add!" Mom said.

"I wasn't the only one involved in that," I said.

"Well you're the only one with the power to set that up!" she said, "and I don't care about everyone else! You're the one about to inherit a throne! You're not some rich twenty-four year old playboy with no responsibilities like the rest of your friends!"

"Ok calm down," I said.

"And the state of that car!" she continued.

"It's fine, I got it fixed," I assured her.

"You can't use funds to keep fixing cars you treat like disposable toys!" Dad said.

"Ok, fine, I won't have car races," I said, "can I go back to bed now?"

"I can't believe this is all you're taking from this conversation," Mom said.

"Nathan you need to start acting more like a prince," Dad said, "taking responsibility for your actions, acting like a future monarch should."

They exchanged looks again.

"Which is why we've decided its time for you to settle down," Mom said.

"We think it's the step you need to fall into your true position and stop with these childish antics."

"And what does that actually mean?" I asked.

"We're arranging your marriage," Mom said.

As soon as she finished speaking and I realised she was serious, I burst out laughing.

They both looked at me confused.

"You do realise this isn't the stone age right?" I said.

"Nathan we're being completely serious," Dad said.

"You can't just go about 'arranging' someone's marriage," I said laughing, "It's the 21st century…"

"Nathan we're travelling to Charlotte tomorrow. We've worked out an arrangement for you to marry Princess Haley Elizabeth. We're going so you can meet her tomorrow."

"And what? You just expect me to go along with this?" I asked amused.

"Well yes," she said. She was clearly out of her mind if she thought I was just going to agree to marry some spoilt princess and commit to her for the rest of my life, "if you want to have access to your trust."

"Excuse me?" I asked, sure the colour drained from my face. There's no way they would go that far…right?

"You heard me," she said.

"You can't do that, I'm of age," I said.

"That money is inheritance and royal imbursements, which by the way you aren't even doing any duties for," she said, "which means we have a say over it."

"You cannot be serious," I said, leaning forward. I looked to Dad for confirmation this was a threat but he looked as serious as she did.

Without that money I would literally be nowhere. It wasn't like I could just wonder into the streets and get a job.

"Oh very much so," she said.

It wasn't like they hadn't giving me any warning. I'd been subject to many morning lectures over the years; I just never thought they would take it this far.

"So what? I have to marry this whatever her name is, or I get no money," I said.

"You have to get married yes. We're going tomorrow so you can see if the match is agreeable," she said, "if she isn't then we'll travel down to Wilmington to see Princess Mariana."

Oh this was such a joke.

"Be ready tomorrow morning. Nine am sharp," she said.

I waited a few more seconds for either of them to take it back, but when they didn't, I got up off the chair and stormed back into my room.

xxxxx

Brooke POV

If there was one good thing about where I lived, it was that it was so close to the water. I loved how it was so easy to surf first thing in the morning.

I put my board up against the wall, and then pulled my dripping wet hair to the side before twisting it to avoid getting water everywhere.

My t-shirt was where I left it, on the bench and I pulled it on over my green bikini.

I let myself in through the door, and helped myself to one of the apples in the fruit basket, which was big enough to probably feed the whole of Charlotte.

"Good waves?" Rachel asked, putting a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"Like you wouldn't believe. I had to be out of bed at five am but it was so worth it," I said. I held the apple in my mouth as I lifted myself onto the kitchen counter and crossed my legs, getting comfortable.

"You are actually insane," she said yawning.

"So I hear you say most mornings," I said.

"I'm sorry but the 'getting up and having breakfast' process does not take this long," Peyton said, coming into the room and putting a basket of laundry on the table.

"Calm down, I'm done," Rachel said rolling her eyes, and putting her bowl and spoon into the dishwasher after rinsing them.

"Good, there's a lot to be done. Everyone else is out there prepping for the royal visit from Carolina tomorrow and you're in here," Peyton said.

"You do realise you're like a year older than me right?" Rachel said.

"And you do realise lack of work on your part makes everyone else look bad right?" Peyton responded.

"Don't take life so seriously," Rachel said pulling a face at me.

"Who are yo—oh your highness, I didn't see you there," Peyton said going red from me clearly having heard the little lecture she just gave Rachel.

"Good morning Peyton," I said sweetly and Rachel bit her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"You really shouldn't be down here Princess," she said, just like she did every time she saw me here.

"It's my house," I said.

"Castle—" Rachel interjected.

"Yes but this is the workers quarters and I'm sure upstairs would be more comfortable for you," she said. It was actually ironic how wrong she could be.

"Hey bitches," Chris said, coming into the kitchen from the same door as I had, and I guessed he'd already been in the garage. Well garage would probably be an understatement for the complex area designed for all the various vehicles we had.

"Chris!" Peyton said, her eyes widening in my direction, addressing his use of language in front of me.

"Oh she knows it was directed at her, don't worry," he said.

Peyton muttered, "I don't even know why I bother."

"What's happening," Chris said, getting a bottle of water. Rachel sat on the opposite counter to me and Peyton sighed.

"Can you at least try and do something useful," Peyton said to Rachel.

"I'm going in a second!" Rachel promised as Peyton took her basket and disappeared up the stairs.

"Want to do dinner guys?" Rachel asked, leaning back.

"I actually have plans," Chris said.

"Plans?" Me and Rachel both asked at the same time.

"With a girl," he said.

"Enough information," I said holding out my hand. Chris had a tendency to over share.

"Brooke?" Rachel asked.

"I would love to but if I'm skipping out on the dreaded dinner tomorrow I should probably be in attendance today," I said frowning.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Chris asked.

"You mean you haven't been given your orders to make sure every car is sparkling in case the Prince wants to expect them?" Rachel joked.

"Prince? What are you talking about?" he asked.

"My parents are bringing yet another Prince around for Haley," I said, "maybe this one will actually be to their liking."

"They're bringing a suitor for Haley?" he asked.

"Yeah, something about her time ticking and them wanting her married and with kids before she her coronation," I said.

"So there's a Prince coming, here tomorrow to potentially marry Haley?" Chris asked again.

"Yes, stop being retarded," Rachel said.

"I'm planning to hide out all day tomorrow to avoid the whole sham of a day pretending to be the perfect model family to impress them," I said.

"I have to go," Chris said, going toward the door.

"Chris?" I called after him but he didn't stop.

"He is such a freak," Rachel said.

"Rachel?" we both heard Peyton's voice through the intercom.

"Duty calls," Rachel said, hopping off the counter, and tying her hair in a ponytail.

"Yes it does," I said, going up to breakfast with my family.

**A/N: This is very different to anything else I have written but I hope it works out and I hope you like it! I want it done by the end of summer so hopefully frequent updates will be the way to go! **

**Please take a second to tell me your initial thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To say I am shocked at the response to this would be an understatement. I posted this story on the side, thinking it wouldn't get any interest but I had the idea so I should put it out. I did not expect that much support for it. I hope you like the next part.**

Brooke POV

"Oh, hey," I said, turning into the wing I shared with my sister.

" I should probably warn you –" she started, following me into my bedroom.

"Mom," I said surprised.

"About that," Haley finished.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"Surfing," I said, going into my walk in closet.

"Brooke…"

"I'm back in time for breakfast aren't I?" I said.

I pulled on a t-shirt, and took a pair of jeans off their hanger.

"That's not really the point," Mom said, "you just disappear off at strange hours. Maybe it would be better if you were not doing that when we have the visitors from Carolina tomorrow. God knows what they would think."

"I don't really think they would care. It's not like they're here to see me," I said, coming back into my bedroom.

Haley was sitting at my dressing table, brushing her wet hair.

"It's not about that. It's the whole image the family has to present as a whole. You also need to dress properly when they're here," she continued.

"What?" I said, looking down to my jeans. I knew she didn't approve of my clothes, but I didn't see the point of dressing formally today when it was just us at home, and I wasn't leaving the grounds.

Mother made a pointed look in Haley's direction, and I looked over to see her in a knee length baby blue skirt and cream blouse.

Ok, formal occasion or not, there was no way she would be getting me into something like that.

"Brooke I don't know why you have to try and be difficult on purpose," she said.

"I'm not trying to do anything on purpose," I said, going over to the mirror Haley was at and running my fingers through my damp hair that was drying in waves.

"All I'm asking is you take up the role you're meant to be in," she said.

"I don't know what you want from me. I'm at every event I'm meant to be at, I'm at every appearance. What I do in my own time isn't anything to do with my royal duties," I said.

I felt like we had had this argument so many times before we both had our parts memorised.

"Last week when you were in the city with Felicity you were wearing jeans," she said.

"So? We were shopping," I said.

"I know you're young, and I know you want to have fun but you have to remember who you are at the same time," she said.

"Mom—"

"Sweetheart, you spend more time in the servant quarters than up here with us," she said.

"So I can't speak to the staff now?" I argued.

"Of course you can but there is a difference between talking to the staff and eating down there with them," she said.

"What's the difference between eating with them or eating alone in my wing if we aren't having dinner together," I asked.

"Brooke, you go out of grounds to socialise with that Rachel girl and the boy from the garage," I said.

"So? They're my friends," I said getting frustrated.

"The fact you don't see that as a problem proves my point," she said.

"You can't expect me to grow up with Rachel and then not be her friend," I said.

"I know when you were young and Rachel's mother was your nanny it was different," she said, "but you are older now. You can't just go running off with her daughter."

"This is ridiculous," I said.

"Brooke tomorrow when they arrive we expect you to be—"

"I'm not coming," I said.

"What do you mean you aren't coming?" she said.

"I mean I think it's ridiculous. I think it's ridiculous we have to try and act all formal and uptight become it's 'right', I think it's ridiculous we aren't just being ourselves considering you want our family to be married into theirs, I think it's ridiculous you're trying to arrange a marriage—it's 2014, and I think it's ridiculous Haley isn't objecting to this too—sorry Hales." I said, all in one big rush.

Haley stopped brushing her hair and put the brush down.

"I expect you to be there tomorrow, and at dinner," Mom said.

"I'm not coming," I said defiantly. I had never really done this before. I made my point known but I always went to where they wanted me too.

Mom sighed, but didn't push it. Either she didn't think she could make me change my mind or she thought me being there might actually do more damage than good.

"I'll see you both at breakfast," she said, and I suspected she was going to talk to Dad.

She left and the door closed with a soft click.

Haley just stared at me.

"What?" I said, "Was I not meant to say any of that?"

"Brooke, you know where she's coming from," Haley said.

"Oh not you too," I said sighing.

"Of course I agree with you," she said, "but I also don't see the point yelling at her when you know she isn't going to agree."

"Is that why you aren't saying anything about this wedding stuff?" I asked.

"No," she said.

"Then?" I prompted.

"Brooke, you wouldn't understand," Haley said getting up.

"I wouldn't understand what it's like to be a Princess?" I said.

"I'm first in line Brooke! Whatever responsibilities you think you have, I have ten times more. The expectations of me are ten times what they are of you. You just go off and do what you want to do, and be who you want to be, I can't do that!"

"Nobody is forcing you to get married," I said, "You don't have to do this because of who you are."

"Brooke, Mom and Dad and the whole of Charlotte expect me to get married to someone suitable. It sounds great to tell them where to go in theory, but that isn't reality," she said.

"So that's it? Your life over?" I said, not happy that she sounded like she was giving up.

"I haven't found anyone suitable by myself. Who knows? Maybe this isn't a bad thing," she said.

"Haley…"

"Brooke, I just need you to support me ok? I know you don't agree with it but you have to understand the way you can live your life isn't the way I can lead mine," she said.

I didn't know what to say. I knew Haley had more pressure on her than I did, but I was sure she didn't need to be in the situation she was in now. Haley was looking at me waiting for my response. All I knew right now was that she needed my support. Haley looked more upset over this than I thought she was; she had clearly thought about it a lot.

"Ok," I said, "I'm always on your side, you know that."

"Thank you," she said.

I gave her a small smile.

"I'm going to go finish getting ready," she said, "I'll see you at breakfast?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you down there."

xxxx

Chris POV

"Don't you dare drop me!" she squealed, her hands around my neck tightening.

"I'm not going to drop you," I said, swinging her up and kissing her deeply. Her legs tightened around my waist, and I sat down on the bed and leaned back.

She put her hands on either side of my head and giggled, her blonde hair falling over one shoulder, blocking out the sun coming through my window.

I let my fingers trail up her legs as she took control in kissing me, and she moaned in appreciation. When my hands went up her skirt though and brushed the edge of her underwear she suddenly froze.

"I have an appointment," she said, reaching for her blouse.

I groaned in frustration, and sat against the headboard whilst she got dressed.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked.

"You know why," she said, buttoning up her shirt and looking for her shoes.

"You want to though!" I pointed out.

"Yes of course I want to!" she said, "but I can't Chris, you know that. I'm first in line to the throne and when I get married I have to be a—"

"Virgin, yes I know," I said, pulling on my t-shirt.

"You don't have to go," I said, as she let her fingers run over the strings of my guitar, which was leaning against the wall, "you know I would never push you for that. I just want to make sure you're holding back for the right reasons and because you want to, not because you have to."

"I actually do have a meeting," she said.

"About your wedding?" I asked.

She turned around quickly.

"Excuse me?"

"The prince tomorrow," I said, "did it just slip your mind to tell me?"

"Chris, I shouldn't have to tell you," she said.

"What is this Haley? What are we doing?" I asked.

"Chris, why do you have to do this?" she sighed.

"Because we can't keep ignoring it," I replied.

"What do you want me to say here?" she said, "what we have is great and amazing, and I wish we could live in a fairy tale, but we both know I'm princess of Charlotte and I have certain responsibilities and there are expectations of me that I have to fill. Pretending that isn't our situation is not going to help either of us."

"So what? This is just entertainment until the real deal comes along?" I snapped.

"You know that's not what I meant," she said.

"Maybe you should just go," I said.

"Chris…"

"It's fine," I said, needing her to leave.

I knew this was entirely my fault. The arguments Haley had stated had been there from the beginning and I had still gone into whatever this was with my eyes wide open.

The only thing I hadn't been banking on was developing feelings for her.

"You really want me to go?" she asked.

"I do," I said.

She picked up her cell phone and walked out the door.

I reached for my guitar and sat down in the chair.

What the hell was wrong with me?

xxxxxxx

Nathan POV

"So you got roped into this too huh?" I said slipping on my sunglasses, and getting out the car.

The driver closed the door behind Lucas and he came over to join me.

"Your mother thinks I'm actually a good influence on you," Luke said.

"And what? She just finds it a coincidence that you're present whenever I do something she disapproves of," I said snorting.

"I actually am a good influence on you," he said.

"You sat in the passenger seat in that race two days ago!" I said laughing.

"Only to make sure you didn't do anything stupid," he pointed out, "and plus you know, I jumped at the chance to watch you being forced to 'settle down'."

I punched Luke on the arm hard.

"Ready boys?" Mom said, coming around to us from her car.

"Is no even an option?" I said.

"No," Dad said, patting me on the shoulder.

There was a line of staff waiting outside the entrance to the palace, and I saw who I assumed were the King and Queen coming out, with smiles on their faces.

Here we go.

"Take off your sunglasses," Mom muttered, before she went forward to greet them.

"Victoria!" Mom said, hugging the Queen.

"It's so good to see you again," she said.

Our parents all started talking animatedly.

"You must be Nathan," Queen Victoria said, coming over to me.

"Pleasure to meet you," I said, and she politely shook my hand, followed by her husband who came over to greet me. As much as I didn't want to be here I still knew my place.

"Shall we go for some tea?"

Great. Tea.

"That sounds good," I forced myself to say, following them all in.

We went through the main doors and we all went through to a large hall with a matching sofa set lined with gold edging and sat down. A blonde server came in with a tray of tea, placed it on the table then poured and handed out the cups.

"Ah, there she is now," Queen Victoria said looking to the doorway.

I turned around to see my future 'bride' and braced myself.

Ok, it could have been worse. She was actually quite pretty. Princes Haley was petite, with long blonde hair done up in a twist, and was wearing a blue dress that came below the knee and screamed proper. Not really my type but it wasn't like I was going to find anyone my type here.

She went around and greeted both my parents, then came around to me. I stood up as she came around, and I took her hand as she gave me a nod and a small smile, before taking a seat beside me.

Despite her not being a complete disaster though, it didn't mean I wanted to marry her. She was a stranger.

Suddenly I realised everyone was looking at me, waiting for an answer.

"So what do you think Nathan?" Haley's father asked me.

"What do I think?" I said laughing nervously, trying to work out what I'd missed when I drifted off.

"Yes, about going for a walk with Haley," Lucas said helping me out, and I mentally thanked him.

"Yes, that sounds nice," I said.

Haley stood up from her seat, and I stood up to follow her out.

As soon as we left the confines of the room, I let out a deep breath.

"Shall we?" she asked.

"Lead the way," I said, remembering my manners and giving her my arm.

Xxxx

Brooke POV

"What?" Rachel said laughing, "He was sweet!"

"And…?" I prompted.

"And…he took me to Medallion," she admitted.

I burst out laughing, and she rolled her eyes.

Rachel was lying on her back with her knees up, empty beer bottle balanced on her stomach.

"Rachel that's called leading him on," I told her.

"Oh come on, he knew it wasn't going to go anywhere. He's been pestering me for a date for ages and I probably made his year by saying yes," she said.

"You only said yes because he took you to Medallion," I said talking about her favourite restaurant that was above her normal price range.

"And he probably knew that," she said.

"Rach!" I said, "You're not going out with him again right?"

Rachel hesitated.

"Rachel! You can't!"

"Just one more date, and I'll tell him we should just be friends," she said, and I couldn't help but smile. The poor guy probably would be ok with it never leading anywhere as long as he got to take her out. Mouth McFadden had been obsessed with her since grade school.

"Chris?" I said, turning my head to Chris who was sitting on the other side of me with a half full bottle of beer in his hands and a few more empty ones beside him than we had.

"What?" he said.

"Don't you have anything to say?" I asked.

He looked at me blankly.

"There was at least ten things you could have insulted Rachel about or made fun of in the last ten minutes," I said, "It's not like you to let the opportunity slide."

"Oh, right," he said, "Sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"We can see that," Rachel said, sitting up, and scooting closer to us, "Are you ok? You've been weird all night."

"I'm fine," he said.

"You've barely said a word," I pointed out.

"And you seem like you're on a mission to drink yourself to death," I said frowning, and moving the pack to the other side.

"Guys, I'm not in the mood, ok?" he said.

"Just tell us what's wrong," Rachel pushed.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said.

"Ahh! So there is something to talk about!" she said.

"I'm going to bed," he said, getting up.

"Chris!" I said, feeling bad we pushed him.

He stumbled slightly as he got up, but got his bearing and went into the building.

I sighed.

"Well that went well," Rachel said.

"He's been acting weird for a while. Some days he's ridiculously happy, and other days he's like this. It's like he has no middle ground," I said.

"It's Chris," Rachel said shrugging, "Nothing about him makes sense."

I frowned.

"Ok, I'm gonna head up too," she said, "Lucky for me, I got the breakfast shift," she said yawning, "I swear Peyton hates me."

I smiled at the face Rachel pulled.

"I think I'm gonna stay a little longer," I said.

"Are you going to be ok alone?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just don't want to run into my family, so I'm going to give it a little while longer. These dinners are always too proper to run too late anyway, I just don't want to take the chance," I told her.

"You think they'll be mad you missed it?" she asked.

"Probably," I said, "I just had to do it to show them I was serious."

"Well, I hope you make your point," Rachel said kissing me on the cheek.

"Goodnight babe," she said, heading toward the door.

"Night," I called.

The door closed behind her and I was suddenly aware of the silence I was in. I could hear the crickets and the slight breeze.

I leaned back and sighed; appreciating the moment of calmness I had to myself.

I wondered how dinner went and if my sister was 'engaged'. The concept of an arranged marriage was strange for me, but I had made my opinion known and it hadn't seemed to do much.

I looked at my watch and figured I should probably drop in on Haley on my way to bed and find out how it went.

I picked at the edge of the label on my bottle, and tore it off slowly.

I heard gravel around the corner and stopped. A shadow came first, and I looked up to see a man walk around the corner.

It didn't take me long to recognise him as Nathan Scott. When they had said the royal family of Charlotte, it hadn't registered that it would mean Nathan Scott. I assumed it was probably one of the princes who were further down the line. Nathan Scott didn't seem like someone who would be roped in to an 'arranged marriage'.

I had seen him many times on the covers of magazines but I couldn't help but come to the conclusion that the photographs didn't do him enough justice.

I sat up a little straighter, not expecting to see him here of all places.

"It's ok," he said.

Xxxx

Nathan POV

Dinner was so civilised I wanted to shoot myself. Official dinners always were a load of politeness and small talk but for some reason, today I couldn't sit still.

Maybe it was the fact we all knew we were sitting here to try and create a marriage, but nobody was actually addressing that fact.

Haley was nice. But that still didn't mean I wanted to run off into the sunset with her.

After squirming in my seat once more, I caught my mother's eye as she gave me a questioning look, catching my inability to sit still.

I took a sip of the water in front of me, and tried to focus on conversation that way going around the table.

"Ahh yes," my Mother said, "I haven't see your other daughter in years. Is she not joining us tonight?"

"Unfortunately not," Queen Victoria said, "she's away travelling for her studies."

"How lovely," Mother said.

Haley sat opposite me, looking just as interested as I was. She was tracing the rim of her glass with her finger, lost in her own thoughts. I wondered if she hated this just as much as I was.

I suddenly got a flash of my future where I was sitting where my Father was now, suffering through intolerable conversation and pretence. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to inherit the throne but there was no way I could live my life like this. The way things were going now though, I felt like there was no escape. I felt heat spread through my body along with panic, and I reached up to try and create a gap between my neck and my shirt collar.

"Nathan dear, are you alright?" Mother asked.

"Just need some air I think," I said, "I know this is terrible of me to ask, but is there any way I could be excused?"

Dad looked like he didn't believe me but King Theodore spoke before he could.

"Of course! The travelling must have tired you out, we should have realised sooner," he said.

I gave him a grateful smile and began to move my chair back. A manservant rushed forward and moved the chair back for me, and I gave him a nod as I stood.

"How does riding tomorrow with Haley sound?" Queen Victoria asked.

"That sounds lovely," I forced myself to say.

Mom gave me a nod, and I left the room.

The second the large brown doors were shut behind me, I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I immediately reached up and undid the first few buttons of my shirt, feeling better.

I couldn't help but shake the ominous feeling that I was trapped though.

"May I assist you to your rooms, you highness?" a young blonde maid asked.

"Umm..actually I was going to take a walk, get some air or something," I said.

"Oh," she said surprised, "I can get somebody to take you around the grounds—"

"That's ok," I said, even though I would have no idea where I was going. I needed to go alone though; feeling suffocated enough as it was.

"If you're sure," she said, looking wary.

"I am. Thank you," I said.

I made my way toward the door, which led outside, and aimlessly started walking about.

I walked around the gardens surrounding the palace, where we had walked through yesterday after coffee.

I was lost in my thoughts though and found myself on a pathway I didn't recognise. I could still see the outside of the building so it would be too hard to find my round again, or at least it shouldn't be.

The gardens had ended, and where I was now, seemed to feel more secluded. There was a dull glow coming from around the corner, and I walked toward it, hoping it led to another entrance.

As I got closer I realised there was a small area that was enclosed not physically, but because of the plants and archways that sectioned it off. The glow was coming from an outdoor lamp that was positioned next to a few steps. The steps must have led down to a door to the kitchens, or a separate area of the house considering there was a gate on the side, which acted as its own exit to grounds.

It didn't take a genius to put the factors together and realise it was a staff area which led to kitchens and living quarters.

It took me a few seconds longer to realise there was a girl sitting on decking on the side. She was sitting against the wall with one leg up and the other out in front of her. She was wearing jean shorts and a hoodie and was holding a beer bottle in her hand.

She looked up as I stepped onto the gravel and she sat up a little straighter.

"It's ok," I said, holding my hand out.

She looked slightly confused but before she could speak I saw the half empty pack of beer beside her.

"Could I get one of those?" I asked.

She looked to what I was pointing at and looked slightly more confused.

"Umm, sure, " she said, taking one out the cardboard holdall. She used the bottle opener beside her and took the top off before handing it to me. I reached forward and took it from her.

I took a sip and felt calmness wash over me as the cool liquid went down my throat as I felt myself instantly relax. I knew it was more psychological that the drink itself. It was more what the drink represented.

She was watching me curiously, and I couldn't help but look at her back.

Her hair was slightly damp, and her bare feet had grains of sand on them, telling me that the beach was closer than I realised.

I tried to look away but realised for some reason it was harder than it should have been.

I'm not going to be cheesy and tell you the girl was beautiful. She wasn't like all the other girls I normally surrounded myself with though. The beauty was something natural about her rather than the long list of things the girls I knew did every morning to look the way they did.

The girl self-consciously put a few loose strands of hair behind her ear as she caught my gaze on her.

"Um…Do you mind if I sit down while I…" I held up the beer bottle, gesturing that I wanted to stay until I finished it. Well it wasn't like I had much of a choice. It wasn't like I could just wonder into the castle with a beer bottle in hand.

"Sure," she said shrugging.

I sat down on the decking beside her, leaving a few feet between us.

She was looking at me strangely. I was used to this; people knowing who I was and feeling a little star struck. Working in the castle she obviously came into contact with the royal family of Charlotte but working on grounds all day made you eventually forget who they were. She was probably speechless that the person who was on the front of her magazine this week was in front of her.

She put her beer down in the gap between us, and the noise made a dull clang in the silence.

"I'm sorry, I just have to say this," she said.

"Go ahead," I said expecting it.

"Who are you?" she asked and the bottle stopped just before it touched my lips.

"Huh?"

"I know all the staff," she said.

She thought I worked here?

Now it was my turn to be speechless and that rarely happened to me.

"No, I'm uh… I don't work here," I said.

"So then…?" she prompted.

"I'm Nathan. Prince Nathan of Carolina," I said, never having to introduce myself and finding it strange because I had never really thought how I was meant to do it.

"I'm here with my family visiting the Princess," I said, when she didn't speak.

"Oh, ok," she said, "what are you doing down here?"

"You really didn't know who I was?" I asked.

"Am I meant to?" she asked.

"Well, no but um…have you ever been on the internet or watched TV?" I asked, finding it hard to believe she had no clue.

I knew what pandemonium there was when we had official visits, and I'm sure it was no different here.

"I don't really keep with royal gossip," she said opening another beer, "So do you usually snoop around your host's place at night?"

"No," I said, surprised at myself that I was speaking so honestly with someone I didn't know who also worked here, "It was just starting to get a bit intense in there so I needed a walk."

"I get that," she said.

I finished the last of the beer, and put it down.

"That's for that. I owe you one," I said.

"Don't worry about it," she said.

I stood up to leave, and brushed off my pants.

"Listen, I wasn't supposed to be here—" she began.

"No, it's ok don't worry," I said, "I'm not trying to get you fired, I won't tell anyone you were out here. I wasn't meant to be out here drinking with you either so if one of goes down, we both do."

She looked amused for a second.

"Clearly you don't keep up with royal gossip either."

"Huh?" I said not catching what she said.

"Never mind," she responded.

"Thanks again for the beer…" I said stopping when I realised I didn't know her name, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't say it," she said.

I looked at her waiting, and it was a few seconds before she gave in.

Her responses to me were nothing like I was used to. It was refreshing though not to be obeyed instantly.

"It's um…Rachel."

"Well, nice to meet you Rachel," I said, turning to go.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah?" I said. I found it strange how she found it so easy to use my first name. Normally servants chose from a choice of 'sir', 'your highness' or 'Prince Nathan'. I don't think anybody had just called me 'Nathan' so openly.

"I was totally screwing with you. I knew who you were," she said.

My mouth dropped open in surprise, but what came out was a laugh.

She smirked at my reaction and I smiled as I walked back the way I came.

xxxxx

**A/N: Quite a few things were revealed in this chapter, and you also had the first Brathan meeting.**

**I'm really curious to see what you thought of the Chris/Haley situation and whether you guessed that one early on. I also want to know what you thought of Brathan in this one!**

**So please so leave a review with your thoughts! **


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The majority of reviews this time were non-signed in ones so I'm hoping you have put on your alerts!

Hope you like it!

Chapter 3

Brooke POV

"You're doing that wrong," I said looking over Chris' shoulder into the engine.

Chris sighed, and threw the cloth in his hand onto his shoulder.

"Stop doing that!" he said.

"But I'm just trying to help you," I said.

"By telling me I'm doing it wrong?" he asked, "you know this is my job right? I know what I'm doing. And plus, don't forget I was the one who taught you everything you know."

"Yeah, yeah," I said, going around and sitting down.

Chris glared at me, and I got the message that he didn't approve that I was sitting on the hood of the blue Porsche next to him.

I scooted off and sat down in the drivers seat instead, and he went back to work.

"So…"

"What?" he said, "just ask it."

"What makes you think there's something I want to ask?" I said.

"Well I'm hoping there is because you're driving me crazy today," he said

"Thanks," I said with mock hurt.

"Ask me," he said, continuing to tinker with the engine.

"So what was up with you yesterday," I said trying to sound casual.

"Nothing," he said.

"Chris I know you better than a lot of people, you can't lie to me," I said.

"I don't want to talk about it," he said.

The big steel door on the other side of the warehouse opened, and once the brightness of the sun went away I was surprised to see Haley come in. If I was looking for her, the last place I would look would be the garage. The library, or the stables maybe, but not the garage.

"I just don't get why you wont tell me. Something is clearly wrong, maybe I can hel—" I continued while Haley made the walk over.

"Brooke!" Chris suddenly said, "I especially don't want to talk about it right now."

I got the message from his tone of voice and dropped it, just as Haley reached us.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey Hales," I said, "I came to see you last night but you were asleep. How'd it go?"

"Fine," she said.

"That's all I get?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Is there wedding invites in the post?" I asked, "not that our mail goes in the post but you know what I mean."

"It was ok," she said.

Seriously? Maybe she was just embarrassed to talk about it in front of Chris. I forgot sometimes that just because I viewed them as friends, they were staff to everyone else.

"Chris, I was having some difficulty with my car," she said, "I was wondering if you could come outside and take a look at it. I was on my way out so it was already taken out of the garage for me."

That explained why she was in here.

"Actually I have a lot scheduled in for today," he said not taking his eyes off the engine in front of him as he continued working, "but I will personally make sure that Raphael comes to assess the car."

Haley began playing with the bracelet on her wrist, and I frowned.

"Its just a strange sound, it will only take a few minutes," she said.

Chris dropped the rag, and went over to the intercom on the wall, punching in a few numbers.

Chris held down the button and spoke into it.

"Raph could you come down and look at Princess Haley's car please," he said.

"Sure thing," we heard back.

Chris walked back over to the car, and said, "the car should be ready soon."

"Ma'am?" Raphael, Chris's assistant said, coming in through the office.

Haley looked like she was thinking extremely hard.

"You ok?" I asked confused.

She snapped out of it at the sound of my voice.

"I'm fine," she said.

Raphael started walking to the entrance, and Haley started following him.

"Haley?" he called, and she instantly turned around.

"I hope it all goes well with the Prince from Charlotte, your highness," Chris said.

What was wrong with him? I was used to him being more formal with Haley than with me. Even though Haley was friendly to the staff, she wasn't close to them like I was. Chris was never this formal though, that was reserved for my parents. He was such a freak sometimes.

Haley didn't respond, but gave him a nod before leaving.

Rachel passed Haley and Raphael on her way in and said hello as she got to them.

"What's up guys," she said, sitting on the edge of the car I was in and leaning back so she was lying across the back seats with her legs sticking out.

"You seem chipper this morning," I said, twisting around in my seat.

"I've had a lot of time to wake up," she said, "I've been up since five."

I couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face.

"What was Haley doing in here?" she asked.

"Car trouble," I said.

"Right. Stupid question," Rachel said, gesturing toward the building we were in, "Oh hey, how did last night go?"

"She didn't say," I told her.

"She didn't even say if it was good or bad?" Rachel asked.

"Nope. She wasn't in a sharing mood," I said, "When I see her later I'll force it out of her."

"Too bad. I wanted to know how much of a freak this one was," Rachel said, referring to the long list of people my parents had brought here but had ended up with a major flaw. The pattern suggested they were just getting worse.

"Actually this one didn't seem like a freak," I said.

"He didn't?" she asked, "Oh wait, when did you meet him? You didn't go to dinner."

"Last night," I said.

"You ran into him on your way in?"

"Actually he came out to the deck after you left," I told her.

She looked at me in surprise.

"He came out to the staff decking area? Do the family and their guests even do that?" she said then added, "apart from you of course."

"He was on a walk or something. We had a beer," I said.

"You had a beer with this guy? What was he like?"

"Actually I think you can put a face to the name," I said.

"I'm not that good with the extended Carolina line," Rachel said.

"It was Prince Nathan," I said.

"What?!" Chris suddenly burst out, and Rachel and me both jumped not expecting his outburst.

"You're not serious," she said sitting up properly.

"I actually am."

"Prince Nathan is here to marry your sister?" Rachel said grinning.

"I guess," I replied.

"What the hell is he doing getting married?" Chris said, "and to Haley."

"He's first in line," Rachel said, " and so is Haley. How does that work? Does one of them give up their place?"

"I don't know," I said, thinking about her valid question for the first time.

"Prince Nathan?!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yes Chris, I think we established it was Prince Nathan," Rachel said.

"I just don't understand why your parents would want Haley to marry an asshole like that. You're telling me he fits their criteria for a husband for her?" Chris said.

"Calm down," Rachel said to him rolling her eyes, "How would you know he's an asshole? Sure his reputation shows he has a wild side but that alone doesn't make him a bad person."

Chris stumbled with his answer and Rachel rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to me.

"So what was he like?" Rachel asked.

"He was normal…ish" I said, not sure what my response should be.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"I don't know, I think I get the feeling he wouldn't have a problem hanging out with us or something," I said.

I know I didn't spend long with him yesterday but he didn't seem like he belonged in the uptight formal façade our families were acting out.

"He sounds cool," Rachel said.

"You don't even know him," Chris said.

"There is one little thing though—" I began but got interrupted.

"Rachel?"

I heard behind us. We must have been so wrapped up in conversation that we didn't notice the door on the other side of the warehouse open. What I reacted to wasn't the person, but the look of shock on Rachel's face. Her eyes grew wide, and it didn't take a genius to figure out what she was looking at. I flipped around just as Rachel opened her mouth to speak and got there first.

"Yes?" I said.

I was aware of both Chris and Rachel's gaze on me as I answered to her name but ignored it. Rachel scrambled out the car and stood up beside it, and I realised I should be doing the same—it wasn't really part of staff job description to be sitting around in the expensive cars.

"You work in the garage?" he said confused.

"No, I'm on a break," I said, "I work in the main household."

Chris raised his eyebrow at me from behind Nathan and looked amused at the situation.

"Right," he said.

"Can I help you sir?" Chris said.

"Oh yes, sorry," Nathan said, turning to Chris, " I asked about a car for me today, and they said they could organise one but I wanted to come and see them myself and find something suitable."

"Right, well I'm sure you'll find something to your liking in here," Chris said, gesturing to the many cars around him.

I could feel Rachel tapping my arm to get my attention as Nathan turned around and began looking at cars but I didn't react.

Rachel tapped by arm harder and I twisted around. She just gave me a pointed look; she didn't need to say anything. I just mouthed 'later' and turned around again.

"What about this one?" Nathan said.

"Actually that's Princess Brooke's main car. She doesn't let anyone else drive it," I heard Chris say. My head whipped around and saw him standing by my yellow convertible Lamborghini.

"She has good taste," Nathan said, running his fingers across the matt black rims.

I smirked just as the doors opened and Haley appeared with Raphael. I internally groaned. This had potential to go bad very quickly.

"Seems like there's nothing wrong with it," Haley said, bright red.

"If you feel better perhaps you should take another car today and I can do a more intensive check," Raphael said.

"No, that's ok, I'm sure it's fine," she said, "thank you."

Raphael gave Chris a nod and went back into the back office, just as Haley realised who else was in here.

"Nathan," she said in surprise, "Hello."

Haley went blushed suddenly, and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Morning," Nathan said with a smile, "Car trouble?"

"Turns out not really," she said.

"I was thinking maybe I could drive us?" Nathan said.

"Oh," Haley said, taking in why he was in here.

"If that's ok with you," he added.

"That's fine," she nodded quickly.

"Prince Nathan was about to take this one," Chris said, going over to my car.

I could see a smirk in his eyes, which he was trying hard not to make obvious. We were two seconds away from this being a disaster.

"Is that ok with Brooke?" Haley said looking confused. And there it was.

Haley turned to me automatically.

"Yes it is," I said before she could ask me directly.

I prayed they would leave as soon as possible and she would assume Nathan and I had been formally introduced already and she didn't need to do it.

"Oh. Ok," she said.

"I'll have it out for you before you leave," Chris said.

"Perfect," Nathan said, "thank you."

"I suppose we should get ready to leave," Haley said to Nathan.

Their interchange sounded like they knew each other well and I found that sat strangely with me. Chris was tapping his fingers on the edge of a car, and Rachel was unable to stand still beside me.

Nathan and Haley started leaving the garage, and I let out a relieved sigh.

Haley turned around.

"Why don't you try and do something a little more useful?" She said to me, and I knew she was trying to get me to cave into my Mother and do something or hang out with people she would approve of. Nathan looked at me, and didn't find Haley's comment out of place and I could see how it could be interpreted like she was talking to staff.

He gave me a nod as he left.

The three of us stayed silent until the door clanged shut.

"Are you insane!"

"Brooke! What the hell!"

Both Rachel and Chris began yelling at once.

I cringed and bit my lip.

"I know!" I said.

"What on earth would possess you to tell him you were me!?" Rachel said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't figure I would see him again!" I said, and even as I said it now I knew it sounded ridiculous.

"Why would you tell him you're a maid as opposed to a princess? Don't you think your position would have been a little more desirable?" she said.

"He found me on the staff deck and kind of assumed I worked there," I tried to defend myself.

"So you just didn't correct him?" Chris asked.

"It just didn't seem like the right time?" I said, and it came out sounding like a question.

"This is really bad," Rachel said.

"It's fine, this was just a coincidence. It's not like I'm really going to see him again," I said, "I made clear to my Mother I wasn't going to be around for their visit."

"Brooke he is here to potentially marry Haley—"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Chris put in.

"When he marries your sister then what? You just think he isn't going to realise a maid is in all the wedding photos?"

Ok well I clearly hadn't thought this through. Not that I was thinking very much last night. Our exchange happened so fast, and whatever felt right in the moment came out.

"So many people have been here for the same thing. Maybe they won't get married," I said.

"All those people were freaks trying to get some power. Have you seen the man that was just in here? It was Prince freaking Nathan!"

"Ok calm down," Chris said to her, "you're not going to achieve anything by freaking out."

Rachel was right. The potential of Nathan and Haley's wedding did look higher than I'd seen with previous prospects.

"Brooke! Are you even listening to me?" Rachel said, and I snapped out of my thoughts.

It's going to be fine," I told her, and myself at the same time, "my parents will find something wrong with him like they did with everyone else. They're not going to get married."

"I can just see this going really bad," Rachel said.

"We just all have to stay calm," I said, "the only way I'm really going to see him again is if he hangs out in the staff areas, which he really isn't going to. I'll just stay clear of the main house until they're gone."

Rachel looked calmer.

"Ok, they're here for how long? Six more days?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "they were coming for a week."

"Maybe this could work," she said.

"This meeting was a fluke. It's done now. Realistically I'm not going to run into him," I said.

Xxxx

Nathan POV

"How was your trip into town?" Luke asked, as we walked down the stairs of the palace and out into the setting sun.

"It's a nice area," I said.

"We both know I wasn't asking for tourist information," Lucas said, "how was Haley?"

I took a few seconds to think about my answer. Haley was…nice. Conversation was fine. Something was missing though. If I was looking at today like a date it wasn't really much of that. It was more like two friends spending time together. There was no chemistry at all. Normally it didn't take much to charm a girl but I found myself not wanting to try deploying any of the usual antics.

Ok granted, I wasn't trying to just sleep with this one, she was my potential wife so the usual way I did things wasn't going to work, but still there should have been something there.

We talked the whole time we were out walking through the town nearby but it was about things like her riding, political policy, both our general interests and likes and dislikes. It was all on such a generic level though; I felt like we were in the middle of a get to know you session at school.

We had walked around town, and gone out to lunch, and driven around for a while before coming back to the palace. The Lamborghini I was in was calling to me to go faster on the empty roads surrounding the grounds but I supressed my urge to break the law and drove at the speed I was meant to. If I had put my foot down on the pedal Haley would have probably fallen out the car and had a heart attack. The first thing she did when we got into the car was ask me to but the roof up.

We drove back in through the grounds and relaxed for a while in our rooms for dinner. I paced the suite Lucas and I had and felt like I was extremely restless. That was how Lucas had found me when he had come in to see how things were going with Haley.

He had asked my how my day was and my response was 'Let's go for a walk'.

I picked up the car keys I still had from earlier, and took them with us, figuring returning them myself would give us something to do.

"Haley is ok," I said finally.

"Ok well you could sound a little more enthusiastic but at least you didn't say she was a nightmare," Lucas said.

"Mmmm…" I said.

"If she's 'ok' then what's the problem?" he asked me.

"I don't want just 'ok',' I said, "I feel bad saying it because she really is a nice girl, but there's no spark."

"You have to keep in mind you're not used to this situation," Lucas said, "the whole set up is going to be different, and how you go about things will be too. Maybe you're expecting too much too soon, you have only known the girl for a day."

"I don't know," I said sighing, "maybe you're right."

"I am right," he said, "don't expect to fall in love over night, it doesn't work like that. You need to give it time and actually give her a chance to work with you."

"I hate it when you sound like you're making sense," I said.

Lucas snorted, "I know. It happens so rarely."

"I didn't break it," I said, and Luke looked at me confused.

He followed my gaze to where I left the Lamborghini and saw the back of Rachel as she bent over the inside of the engine.

Rachel jumped at the sound of my voice and hit her head on the hood.

"Ouch," she said, rubbing her head.

"Are you ok?" I said going up to her.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said, bringing her arm down, "nothing like humiliation to take away the pain."

She smirked and Luke laughed.

"Luke this is Rachel, Rachel this is Lucas, my cousin."

"Hi," Rachel said, giving Luke a small smile, and he gave her a nod. I looked between them and found it a little weird how she so easily treated him so casually and not formally in any way. She really was different to all the staff I had met over my life. She must be newer and not acclimatised to protocol yet.

"So what's the damage?" I asked, nodding toward the car.

Rachel blushed, and closed the hood.

"It's fine," she said.

"Ahh, so you were checking?" I said.

"No," she said, but her voice went high.

"How do you have any idea what you're doing in there anyway? Should you even be in there?" I asked, "don't you work in the house?"

Rachel stumbled for a second, "I do work in the house. I know about this stuff too so I occasionally get to tinker around in there."

"A good skill to have," I said giving her a smile. There was nothing better than a girl who knew her way around a car. I couldn't stand it when the only difference a girl saw between cars was their colours, "It's a good drive. Didn't get to test it out to it's full but I could tell it was worth it."

"Yeah it'll probably get it's full run tomorrow," she said, then bit her lip as if she spoke without thinking.

"Tomorrow?" I prompted.

"I'm doing the drive up to Raleigh. I'm going to this unofficial car thing. Loads of people bring their cars and basically show them off. There's food, races, and betting and stuff," she said.

"Doesn't sound legal," I said.

"It's not," she said shrugging.

"And they're going to let you take the Lamborghini out?" Luke asked.

"Umm…yeah. I'm not taking part in the racing, I'm just watching," she said.

"Didn't know driving the cars around was a perk to the job," I said, "I feel like we're not treating our staff well enough."

She smiled at my joke.

"The cars need to be exercised to make sure they keep running smoothly right?" she said and I smiled.

"Sounds like something I'd be into," I told her, "when are you going?"

"Huh?" she blurted out.

"I can go with you right?" I asked her.

I needed to get out of here for a while, for my own peace of mind and the place she described sounded like somewhere else I'd rather be.

"Umm…"

"I'm not going to get you in trouble. They won't know I'm with you," I said.

Rachel ran her fingers through her hair.

"I guess," she said.

"Great, so I'll see you tomorrow," I said.

She bit her lip again and nodded. I was starting to realise her whole business of biting her lip was a frequent habit.

I handed her the keys to the car, and she put them in her pocket before going back into the house.

I turned around to watch her leave and Lucas punched me on my arm. Hard.

"What the hell?" I said, rubbing my arm.

"I think I should be saying 'what the hell' to you," he said.

"What? I need a break from this place," I said.

"No. Not that. The way you were with her," he said.

"How was I?

"Since when do you ask staff to go hang out?" he asked.

"She seems cool," I said.

"She's staff."

"So?"

"I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it, but when you're staying in someone's palace waiting to seal the deal on marrying their daughter, I don't think they would appreciate you flirting with their maid!"

"I wasn't flirting!" I said.

He just gave me a look.

I thought back to our conversation and I hadn't one thought about what I was going to say. So if I had flirted it had just come out unintentionally.

"You need to stop whatever it is you're doing," Luke said.

"I'm not doing anything!" I told him again.

"So what is tomorrow?"

"I'm just going to go hang out at a car thing, then come home and have dinner with the family. That's it."

"You can't sleep with her," he warned.

"I'm not trying to!" I said, "She's just my ticket out of here! The only reason I'm drawn to her is because she's the only thing remotely 'normal' around here."

"And that's it?"

"That's it," I agreed.

"And you're still planning to try with Haley like we talked about?" he said.

"Yes!"

xxxxx

A/N: Tell me what you're thinking about everything! I think it's my favourite part!

Also, Lucas and Peyton meet in the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for all of your support for this idea. It's very different and not like the usual story but I'm so glad I took the chance and put it out now! **

Chapter 4

Haley POV

I walked over to the big steel doors, and took a minute to compose myself before I went in. I knew going in would hurt me but not seeing him at all was worse. Part of me knew we had our good times but this was our end now. I knew it would never end happily, or in an easy way, so I shouldn't be surprised that things between Chris and I weren't good. I shouldn't be trying to push everything to be good with us when they weren't going to be; I should accept this, and do what I needed to do to move on.

If I believed all of that though, why was I here now outside these doors? Surely returning my car keys (which I still had from this morning and forgot to hand in) could have waited until tomorrow.

I hadn't had a chance to catch Chris alone since I had left his room two days ago and the lack of contact was affecting me more than I thought it would. Even if he was out of sorts with me now, I just wanted to see him.

I twisted open the door and opened it, going in to the silent warehouse.

I looked around, not sure anybody was even in here. The doors made a loud noise as it closed behind me just as Chris emerged from the office, pulling on his jacket.

"Hi," I said, giving him a small smile.

Chris let his arms finish going through the arms of his brown leather jacket, then dropped his arms. He watched me, not responding.

"So um…"

"What can I do for you?" he asked suddenly with no tone in his voice; as if we never had anything. This is how I told him a long time ago that this is how it needed to be but now that it was I felt like he was hurting me.

I held up my car keys.

"I forgot to give these to Raphael this morning."

Chris took the keys out my hand, and reopened the office with his keys. I followed him over and stood in the doorway.

I watched him take out the logbook and sign my keys back in.

"Chris. I'm sorry it worked out this way," I said feeling extremely vulnerable all of a sudden, "but I don't know what you want me to say."

Chris sighed, and put the book back in the drawer.

"Look Haley, I know this was meant to be simple but it got a lot more complicated for me than I signed up for," he said, and his tone implied that he believed it only got complicated for him. Did he really believe I didn't develop feelings for him?

"Chris, it wasn't just you," I said.

Chris looked up and met my eyes for the first time in two days.

"I think we should just stop this and forget about it now before either of us gets hurt," he said.

My breath hitched in my throat.

I wanted to argue. I wanted to tell him I couldn't do that. I wanted to ask him to take it back. I wanted to do a lot of things but what I did do was nod.

"Ok," I said softly.

Xxxxxx

Lucas POV

I followed the corridor round, passed the dining room. Considering food was brought into here still hot, the kitchen couldn't be that far.

The hallway was dark, but it didn't matter. The larger windows let enough of the moonlight in to light my way. I hadn't considered how complicated it would be to go find a snack myself when I got out of bed.

I could have called for someone but I didn't want to wake anybody up nearing 2am.

The hallway tapered off into the main walkway and a thinner corridor, which could have easily been missed if you weren't keeping an eye out. I took the latter option and followed the steps down. There was a soft glow coming from underneath a set of double doors, and I pushed them open. I felt a sense of satisfaction having found the kitchen myself.

The light was off in here too but the source of the glow was coming from a lamp on a high steel table on the side.

"Can I help you?"

I jumped at the sound, and felt ridiculous for not noticing the girl who was sat at the table too.

I had seen her a few times, serving us tea or hovering around this weekend. The blonde sat on a high stool with sheets of paper across the table.

She slipped off her stool, slipped her shoes back on, and took the pen out of her hair.

"Hi," I said, "I was just looking for…"

My eyes landed on a bowl of fruit on the kitchen island, and I picked an apple out of it.

"This actually," I finished.

I looked up as I heard laughing near by, and saw the back door of the kitchen wedged open. From the large windows by the door I could see a group of about eight staff members—no longer in their uniforms—sitting around outside. There was music playing, and I could hear them all talking.

"Is there anything else I can assist you with?" she asked.

She still had her uniform on, and looked like she had been concentrating for hours and I had just brought her back into the real world.

"No, that's it," I said.

She nodded, and I started going back toward the door.

I heard the sound of the stool scraping back as she sat down again.

Against my better judgement, I turned around.

"You didn't want to spend time with your friends?" I asked as the group outside laughed again.

"Sorry?" she said, looking up.

I gestured toward the back door.

"Seems like you're the only one in here," I said.

I had no idea why I felt the need to get involved but the words were out of my mouth before I even thought about it.

"I'm doing rotas. It has to get gone by Monday," she said.

"Sounds like a fun Friday night," I said.

"Excuse me?" she said, and I saw her grip her pen in her hand.

"You heard me," I said, taking a bite of the apple.

I could tell she was trying extremely hard to remain professional.

"It's my job," she responded.

"They make you work until 2am?"

"No, but…"

I shrugged, and walked out the kitchen.

Xxxxx

Brooke POV

I squinted against the bright sun, which was forcing its way into my bedroom as my curtains were opened. I squeezed my eyes tighter together and burrowed further into the covers.

I heard my name somewhere close by but I ignored it, feeling myself going back to the comfort of my dream.

"Brooke" I heard right by me.

"Arrgh!" I groaned.

"Brooke!" the voice turned into a scream.

I jumped up in shock and saw Rachel standing by my bed looking flushed. She was wearing her uniform and had her hair clipped up with lots of strands falling out like she'd been running around all day, which made me question what time it was.

I reached for my phone on the nightstand and frowned when I saw that it was still early.

"Rach, are you kidding me? It's only half seven," I said yawning.

"Seriously? You're up at five to surf but you're complaining now?" she said, putting her hands on her hips.

"That's different," I said, lying back down, and getting comfortable, "it's for an enjoyable activity"

"It's because of your activities we're in this mess in the first place," she said pulling the covers off, "Brooke! Get up right now!"

"Rachel! Where is the fire? Seriously!" I said rolling over.

"The fire is on my job! Get up right now!"

"What's happening?" I said, realising she was serious.

"Prince Nathan requested his coffee be delivered by you—which is me—which is actually you!" She said, and my mouth dropped open, "and Peyton is having a freak out because I'm not doing it already and she doesn't see what the problem is!"

"Oh shit," I said.

"Exactly!" she yelled.

I jumped out of bed, and started brushing my teeth in my en suite.

"What do we do?" Rachel asked, coming around the corner and standing in the doorway.

"What do we do?" I repeated to myself with the toothbrush in my mouth.

"Yes! Any minute now Peyton is going to have more reason to lodge another formal complaint that I'm not doing my job!" Rachel said.

"But we can't let you go up there! Nathan will realise I lied!" I said after rinsing off the brush.

"We're at an impasse here Brooke," Rachel said, "and time is literally ticking."

This was all meant to be a one time thing. Somehow it had led to meeting Nathan again, then once again, then letting him invite himself out with me today, and now he actually asked to see me. Didn't seem like I was just a passing blip on his radar now.

Nathan finding out I lied would be better than Rachel losing her job but there was something inside me not wanting to tell him the truth.

Rachel's beeper went off, and we both looked panicked at the sound.

"I'm going to have to go up there aren't I?" I said, pulling off my pyjamas and swapping them for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt.

"I really hope we pull this off and I live to tell the tale," Rachel said groaning, as I sped past her, running my fingers through my hair.

We ran down the hall and across the landing from our wing to the main stairwell. Rachel was ahead of me as we ran down, and I jumped off a few stairs to the bottom.

Somewhere past the small dining room, we ran past Haley who gave us a disapproving look and said something about us not being ten anymore, but we ignored her as we made it down to the kitchens.

"Where the hell have you been?" Peyton said, seeing Rachel. I grabbed on to the edge of the doorway to stop myself running into the back of her.

"And why do you look like such a mess? You can't go up there like that," Peyton said clearly disapproving. The run down to the kitchen had pulled more strands out of Rachel's clip and it went from being cute-messy to just messy.

"Princess," Peyton said, giving me a nod and small mini curtsey, then turned her attention back on Rachel.

She pulled the clip out, and walked into the side staff prep room, and I followed her in. I was such a constant presence down here that Peyton didn't even blink when she saw me slip in behind Rachel.

Once we were inside, Rachel pulled off her skirt, and when I didn't react, hit me on the arm.

"Owww," I silently yelled, but got the message and began switching clothes with her.

Peyton stayed outside and I could hear her tinkering around.

"You need to hurry up, he's been waiting fifteen minutes already!" she complained.

"Yeah, leave it there I'll take it up don't worry," Rachel yelled.

"I tried to tell him you weren't available but he was adamant. Why is that Rachel?" she asked accusingly.

"Umm…I'm good at my job?" Rachel suggested which she zipped up my jeans.

Peyton snorted in response, and Rachel stopped, pulling a face hearing Peyton's reply.

I gestured for her to hurry up and forget it, and she quickly handed me her white blouse in exchange for my old Coca-Cola t-shirt.

"Rachel I don't know what you're pulling but you need to stop," Peyton said.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

"You haven't been on a duty where you'd come into contact with Prince Nathan—I made sure of that, I don't need a disaster in front of the guests, so I have no idea how he knows you or your name, but you need to stop pulling whatever it is you're pulling." Peyton said.

I pulled the clip out of Rachel's hair, and used it to put it into mine.

I could tell Rachel wanted to argue back, but I put my hand over her mouth and shook my head—we did not have time for her to get into it with Peyton right now, and we didn't need a reason for Peyton to need to come in here and see me dressed like this either.

Rachel got the message and nodded.

"Don't worry I'll be on my best behaviour," Rachel said, "You can get back to work I'll take the coffee up."

We both paused and hoped it would work as we listened to the silence. Eventually we heard Peyton sigh.

"I'll be checking on breakfast prep. Come and see me when you've done it," Peyton said.

"Will do," Rachel answered even though al almost guaranteed second lecture from Peyton seemed like the last thing she wanted to do.

We both heard her footsteps moving away and let out matching relieved sighs.

Rachel popped her head out the room, and walked out when the coast was clear.

There was a silver tray with a cup and pot on it ready with a china bowl of sugar cubes.

Rachel picked up the tray and passed it to me.

I took it from her and forced myself to stop shaking.

"Ok, now we need to make it up there without anyone seeing either of us," Rachel said, and I realised what we had achieved so far was just the easy bit.

Xxxxx

Brooke POV

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I got a response right away.

"Come in," I heard Nathan call, and I opened the door slowly, holding onto the tray carefully with the other hand.

Nathan did up the last button of his Armani shirt as I walked in, and he turned around giving me a smile.

"Good morning," I said.

"Morning," he said as I put the tray down on the table.

I lingered for a second by the tray not sure how I was meant to do this. Whoever brought in my coffee always prepared it for me but I wasn't sure if there was a specific way to do it or if Nathan would even notice. I internally rolled my eyes at myself. It wasn't like I was going to do things in the wrong order and Nathan would start yelling 'you're not a maid!'

Eventually I reached for the pot and poured hot coffee into the cup.

"Sugar?" I asked.

"Two," he said nodding.

I used the small silver spoon and dropped two sugar cubes in the cup, and stirred.

I lifted the cup to hand it to him but paused. Was I meant to give it to him on a tray or wait for him to tell me to bring it to him? Sometimes mine was left on the tray until I was ready for it and other times it was handed to me. I didn't know if that was because it was actual protocol or because I was friendly enough with the staff for it to happen that way. I just took it as part of life and ever really thought of the dynamic of it before. I leaned over to put it back on the table.

"That's ok," Nathan said to me, "I'll take it."

"Right," I said, passing it to him.

He took the cup out of my hands and said, "thanks."

There was an awkward silence between us, and he took a sip to fill it.

What the hell was I doing? I literally just made him coffee to carry on the ruse. Did I seriously think this would be the end of it? Was I making it worse by coming here? Maybe I should have let Peyton tell him I was busy and let it be done with and I would never have to see him again.

"You asked to see me?" I said finally.

"Right," he said, remembering he had called for me specifically, "I realised we didn't really talk about the plan today."

"You're right, we didn't," I said remembering that the day wasn't really over.

"So when are you leaving?" he asked her.

Ok so now it wasn't like I could get out of this one. Maybe I just take him today and then be done with it. Outing over, and this whole thing done. I would then just make sure I didn't run into him. He would leave and it would all be fine.

"Um…Around one I guess," I said biting my lip.

"Ok, I'll be there. Where?" he asked me, "I'm guessing out front isn't really an option."

"Um…er…the garage?" I said, thinking of somewhere we would be out of view. I would just have to deal with Chris's disapproval later.

"Ok," he said nodding, "so I'll see you there at one."

"You don't have plans for the day?" I asked, finding it hard to believe, and partly hoping he would suddenly remember he wouldn't be able to make it. I cursed the bigger part of myself though for hoping he would.

"I'm going to get out of it," he told me.

"You'll be able to?" she asked, "I thought they had every second planned while you were here."

My mouth opened in a little 'O' shape as I realised what I said. It wasn't like it was the worst thing to say but it wasn't something a maid should be saying.

"I mean I'm sure you would have other things to do," I said trying to recover.

He smiled at her little slip up.

"I'll sort it out, don't worry," He told me still smiling.

"Ok," I said.

I started heading toward the door, realising we had finished everything we were meant to be discussing. I did for a second wonder if I was meant to stay there until he dismissed me but since I was already halfway to the door thought it would be stranger if I stopped now.

"Hey Rachel?" he called after me.

"Yes…sir," I said, adding on the second part, realising I should have been using it all along.

"Nice shoes," he smirked.

I looked down slowly and my gaze stopped on the pair of worn black and white converses on my feet.

Seriously? All this effort and I couldn't change my shoes?

Xxxxxx

Haley POV

"Morning darling," Mother said, as I came into the dining room and took a seat opposite her.

"Hi," I said to her but my eyes were on Chris who was standing by Dad at the head of the table, with a clipboard in his hand.

"That's fine, and then you'll need extra protection on those vehicles," Chris said to him.

"Right, speak to Jeremy in security, he was discussing that too," Dad told him.

Chris made a note for something.

"Have you seen your sister?" Mother said forcing me to divert my attention.

"I saw her early. I think she's already eaten," I told her, and she sighed just as Nathan's parents walked in. I could tell she was feeling the toll of this dispute with Brooke. Sometimes I wished they could learn to compromise and understand each other a little bit more and make things easier.

"Good morning," Mother said, to them as they took a seat at the table, her happy front already up.

They all sat down and they fell into conversation with my mother, and I took the opportunity of lack of attention on me to focus my attention on Chris again.

He hadn't looked my way at all, and when he did look this way his eyes passed over me like he didn't even react to me at all.

I don't know what I wanted him to do. It wasn't like he would stop his security conversation with my father to say hello to me, and give me the 'intense eye contact' I was waiting for.

I was being ridiculous. We agreed we should forget this ever happened.

Lucas walked in and took a seat just as the food started arriving.

"Have you seen Nathan dear?" Queen Karen said to Lucas, "He's late for breakfast."

"He's on his way," Lucas said.

"Thanks Christopher," Dad said, as Chris walked away.

He walked right past and nobody reacted. It was like he was an object in the room, and I frowned.

"Haley""

I jumped at the sound and saw everyone at the table staring at me. I hadn't even noticed Nathan come into the room because he was at the table too.

"Sorry, what?" I asked.

"Did you feel like spending the day in the north gardens today?" Mother asked, "It's lovely this time of year. You can make a day out of it."

"Actually I was wondering if we could take some time to ourselves today," Nathan said and I saw his Mother frown and he added, "then I was thinking I could take Haley out to dinner tonight; just the two of us."

Our parents resolve instantly brightened.

"But all day without plans?" Mother said unsure but I saw the opportunity.

"Yes I agree, I don't see why you can't do both," Karen said.

"Well…" Nathan said pausing, and I saw my chance.

"That's actually a fabulous idea," I said, "I have some charity hours to do this week that I haven't been able to do."

I knew I needed to spend time with Nathan but they were here for the rest of the week. Right now I felt like I needed some time to myself to clear my head and start acting semi-normal again and stop my mind wondering.

"That sounds like a plan," Nathan said instantly.

Our parents all exchanged glances.

"Ok," Mom said.

It wasn't as though they could say no to me doing charity.

"Well now that that's settled," Lucas said, reaching for the croissants.

Peyton got there before him though and served him.

"Could I get some orange juice too please?" he asked her smiling.

"Of course," she said and it looked like her mouth hadn't even moved.

"Thank you," he said sitting back in his chair as he watched her serve him.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: You got to see some Leyton in this one. I also loved writing the little fun scramble to get to Nathan by Rachel and Brooke!**

**Let me know what you think please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lucas POV

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can help you with?" She asked removing a few items of clothing and hanging them up in the closet in Princess Haley's bedroom.

"No thank you, I'm good," I said, siting down on the dresser and swinging my legs.

"Get down from there!" she shrieked. I jumped off, and sat down on the stool, and she let out a relieved sigh, before going back to slipping the clothes onto hangers as if nothing had happened.

I couldn't help but smile at the irritated look on her face she was trying extremely hard not to show. There was a small splotch of red appearing on her cheeks, giving away that her calmness was all a façade.

"Whatcha doing?" I said slowly.

She groaned and put the hanger on the rack nosily.

"What does it look like I'm doing! I'm working—of course you would know that; you have been following me around all morning," she said.

"I'm bored," I whined. I was well aware I resembled a small child but this was the closest I had gotten to entertainment since we had arrived in Charlotte.

"You're bored?" she asked disbelievingly, "You're in Charlotte Palace. There is literally entertainment for you everywhere you turn."

"I don't want to do any of that by myself," I said.

I didn't regret coming here to give moral support to Nathan but I didn't quite anticipate when I signed up for the job that I would barely see him. Common sense now told me that considering we were coming here for him to get to know Princess Haley it was pretty much implied but I still saw it as an extended holiday rather than alone time. It wasn't like I was going to go hang out with my Aunt and Uncle and Haley's parents.

"So the alternative to doing fun stuff on your own is to follow around the staff and watch them clean and do chores?" she asked.

"No. Not all staff—just you," I said smirking.

"Oh my god," I heard her mumble under her breath.

A strand of her hair came lose from her clip and she blew it out of the way. The short piece floating down though and she angrily tucked it behind her ear. For some strange reason though, I couldn't help but smile.

Xxxxxxxx

Brooke POV

"Ok you're stalling," Chris said, "what's going on?"

"What?" I said, dropping my arm so I wasn't still looking at my watch, "I'm not stalling."

"You're sitting in your car and not moving. What are you waiting for? We look forward to this all year. I have to work so the least you can do is go have fun for both of us."

"Don't want to be too early, you know. It's good to make an entrance at these things," I said sounding innocent.

Chris looked me over for a second and I tried not to break. It wasn't that I was intentionally lying to him, but I knew that if he knew the truth he would be the voice of reason, and right now I was doing a good enough job of ignoring what a bad situation this was I was in.

"He's coming isn't he?" Chris said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked, but Chris groaned.

"Brooke are you actually insane?" he asked, "this is really bad. It was meant to be a one-time accident and now you're actually purposely hanging out with him. Shit is going to hit the fan, and trust me it will, you're just biding your time."

"I know, I do, ok! I couldn't get out of it though," I said.

"You could have if you really wanted to," he said, "what are you playing at?"

"Nothing!"

"Do you like him?"

"What?! No! He's courting my sister!" I said.

"Brooke you just need to be careful. It's not just you on the line here ok? It's ridiculous to think you're never going to see him again."

"If Haley and Nathan don't get married—"

"If Haley and Nathan don't get married you're still going to run into him at state events. Your parents are also close friends," he pointed out.

"Ok, ok," I said, "I have to do this now though."

"Ok fine but then stop screwing about," Chris said, putting his jacket over his shoulder.

"Ok Mr Rulebook," I said.

"I'm just trying to be realistic here," he said.

"Yeah, I know," I said sighing.

"Or at least tell him who you are then," Chris said.

I knew it made sense. We weren't doing anything wrong really. If I told him who I was now it would solve the situation. I don't know why though, I didn't want to burst the bubble right now. I knew we weren't in any sort of special bubble but five minutes with Nathan made it feel like things were normal for five minutes where I could just be Brooke—ok well 'Rachel'—rather than be Princess Brooklyn.

"I'm gonna go get lunch," Chris said, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

He called the last part as he walked toward the door.

"Doesn't leave very much then does it?" I called back, and he flipped me off as he walked out the room.

Maybe Chris was right. This little fantasy of who I was coming before my title was unrealistic. No matter how hard I tried I was always going to be Princess Brooke of Charlotte and that meant I got all the complications that went with that. I should just tell him now so everything was cleared up. Yes, everything would suddenly become more complicated but it was the responsible thing to do.

I should just be happy that Haley was getting someone cool to marry.

"Rachel?"

I turned around at the sound of his voice. It was closer than I realised. I must have been so consumed in my thoughts I didn't hear him come in.

"Yep, that's me," I answered.

Ok, so sue me. I'll tell him when we get back.

Xxxxxx

Haley POV

"Princess," a maid said as she gave me a small curtsey as I walked into the kitchen. She had a tray in her hand ready to take it up to somebody.

"Have you seen Brooke?" I asked her, figuring she must be down here somewhere.

I had been trying her cell phone all morning and had checked her room but she wasn't around. It wouldn't surprise me if she was hanging out in the staff quarters, the one place she wouldn't run into my Mother.

"I'm sorry, I haven't," she said, "but I only just came in to collect the tray. Would you like me to check inside for you?"

"No, that's ok," I said, seeing she was busy, "You go on ahead."

She gave me a nod, and went past me.

I walked further into the main kitchen area.

"Brooke?" I called out as I went around the corner, and stopped seeing the one person in the empty room.

"Your highness," he said, putting the knife down on the plate.

"Chris," I said in surprise, although I don't know why I was. He had more of a right to be in the kitchen than I did.

"Would you like me to get someone to help you?" he asked politely just as any staff member would have. The fact he sounded just like all the others and how he should have felt more disconcerting than it should have to me. it almost was if is nothing had happened, just like this morning. I just wanted to know I didn't dream it all up.

"Chris don't," I said.

"I'm sorry?" he asked, looking confused.

"There's nobody in here, you don't have to pretend," I told him.

Chris put his sandwich on a plate from the chopping board.

"Hales, this is what you wanted," he said, his voice softer.

I let out a relieved sigh, hearing him call me 'Hales'. It showed that I didn't imagine everything that happened with us.

"If we're going to do this we have to do it properly, and the whole way. It isn't going to make it easier if we behave differently when we're alone or not and it won't change anything."

"I know it won't," I said, feeling my palms getting sweaty as he came from behind the table and stood in front of it.

"This was the plan all along," he reminded me.

"I know it was," I agreed, stepping closer and running my clammy fingers through the ends of my long ponytail.

I couldn't help but reach out slowly and touch his face. I was going slow enough for him to stop me if he wanted to but he didn't move.

'"It's the right thing to do," Chris said.

I squeezed my eyes shut as if I could stop hearing him explain my own logic to me.

"This is over," I said, knowing I was making this harder for myself.

'It is," he said pulling on my ponytail cutely.

"Can I..Can.." I began but shook my head.

"What is it? Tell me," he said.

I knew I had no right to ask but I couldn't not.

"Can I have a goodbye kiss?" I asked.

Chris gave me a weak smile.

Instead of answering, he moved his hand to the back of my neck and pulled me closer slowly.

Now that I was very aware this was our last kiss I was very aware of every small detail. My lips touched his, and I pushed forward with my pressure than I normally would, wanting the last kiss we had to be imprinted on us for more time.

It was over too soon, but even a kiss that lasted forever would have been too short.

"Shit," Chris cursed as we parted, and I internally panicked at what was wrong.

"This is going to end in disaster," he said and I looked up.

"And hurt like fuck," he added.

What was he saying?

"But I can't look back and think I wasted my last time with you over a stupid point. We knew it was going to be like this from the beginning and we did it anyway. I'll hate myself for wasting the time we did have."

Chris's words soaked into my brain slowly, and I realised he was right. We did always know we would have to part. And my future self will be angry at the fact we had a little bit more time and we didn't spend it together.

"This really is going to end badly," I agreed. We would have to part, but I knew it would hurt less now than it would a few weeks from now, "but I think it's worth it."

The first most un-Haley-like decision I had ever made was kissing Chris a few months ago. This was the second most un-Haley-like decision I ever made. I knew it would irresponsible and a bad idea but that didn't make it wrong.

xxxxx

Nathan POV

"This is amazing," I groaned, as I swallowed my first bite of the fully loaded hot dog in my hand. After a few days of one rich pretentious tiny plate after another, this was bliss.

"I know right," Rachel grinned, taking a noisy sip through the straw of her large soda.

"The last time I probably had one of these was a year ago," I admitted. My parents looked down on so called street food like this, and even when I was out in public it didn't look so good for me to be buying something like this.

"It's been a while since I've had one too," she admitted.

"Been eating on grounds for a while?" I asked her.

"Something like that," she said shrugging before she took a bite of her hot dog.

"It is weird if I say this £4 dollar hot dog is better than the most expensive meal I've ever paid for?" I asked her.

"Nah," she responded.

"I think they taste even better because I'm not meant to be eating them," I said.

"You know I actually get that. It's like the rebelling makes so much better," she said.

I laughed at her response in full agreement.

It was like she understood my situation perfectly.

"You know we don't have soda at home," I told her, "I asked my parents once when I was younger and my Mom asked the staff to order in sparkling water instead. It's the closest I ever got."

"So you never had soda at all as a kid?" she asked looking distraught, and I couldn't help but laugh at the serious expression on her face.

"It wasn't all bad," I said, " I used to be friends with one of the butlers and he used to sneak some in for me. When I got old enough to sneak out it was the first thing I went to get. It's like now actually, it probably tasted so much better to me as a kid because I knew I wasn't allowed."

"Well you're older enough to have what you want now," she said instead of pitying my lack of a childhood.

"Yeah I think when I got older and started sneaking out for beer instead, my Mother wished she just gave me the soda," I said and she laughed. Not a little contained giggle, but an actual free laugh like she didn't care what she looked like. Sometimes I forgot how there was a whole world out there of real people rather than the small minded elite circle I came into contact with.

The two girls sitting on the hill in front of us turned around slightly, and I automatically pulled my cap down lower.

"Is all that really necessary?" Rachel asked, looking at my sunglasses and cap.

"I know you're not used to it, but a few people might approach us today. I'm doing my best to keep a low profile but it's still pretty likely I'll get recognised. As long as it isn't the papers we'll be fine," I said. Rachel was letting me gate-crash her outing, I didn't want to ruin it with getting recognised. It would make this the complete opposite of normal, "if anyone does come up to us, just try and stay calm."

"I'll try," she snorted, pushing her sunglasses up her nose.

"It is pretty chilled out here. It's why I like it," she said, "I wouldn't worry too much. Get over yourself dude."

Her words were playful and when I could see that she wasn't serious, I nudged her gently with my elbow.

The place was abuzz with people greeting each other, and making the most of the sun. There were people gathered around cars parked in the display area, and others just sitting around eating and hanging out like we were now as they waited for the racing to begin.

There were coloured flags hung up, connecting all the poles, and food stands giving the place a festival feel.

"Is this something that happens often?" I asked, as she unzipped her black leather jacket and took it off, leaving her in a tight olive green tank top.

"Every year," she said, "the place changes though. Once the police catch wind of what's going on and break it up its not really smart to head back to the same place as the year before."

"It's not legal?" I asked her.

"Nope," she said casually, "It's amazing how quick this can all be taken down at the sound of a siren, and the whole place cleared out."

I could see the headline _'Prince Nathan arrested at illegal gambling track'_, and hoped it wasn't one my parents would ever see. I already got into enough trouble at home, if I did it here they would most definitely lose it.

They would also find out I lied about today.

"I've never heard of this," I said, finding it unbelievable that something of this scale never crossed my radar.

"It's not publicised," she said.

"Then how..?"

"Word of mouth? People come back again? It doesn't need to be advertised, it's not what it's about," she said shrugging, "it's just about people coming together and chilling and having fun with a shared love of all of this stuff."

"That's actually…pretty cool," I said.

I looked around, and saw there was no pretence. There was a relaxed atmosphere in everything there was there and I couldn't help but feel calm.

"Rooks!" I heard in front of us, and Rachel grinned, setting her drink down and jumping into the arms of a small blonde man in front of us.

"It's so good to see you!" she grinned.

"Would I be anywhere else?" he asked in an English accent, "I actually finished Delilah."

"What!" Rachel said grinning, "did you bring her?"

"Are you joking? Did I bring her? I'm going to race her!" the guy said and I realised they were talking about a car.

"You're racing!" Rachel said in excitement.

"Yes and I expect all your bets to me on me," he said.

"Of course they will be! I'm going down there now!" she said taking her credit card out her jacket pocket and putting it into the back pocket of her skin tight black jeans.

"I'm so sorry, this is Nathan," she said, bringing my attention away from her legs. What the hell just happened?

"Hi," I said reaching forward to shake his hand.

"This is Robinson, the crazy guy who travels around the world just to be here on this day every year," Rachel said laughing.

"Nice to meet you. You're the first friend she's ever brought. We were beginning to think she just didn't have any," Robinson joked.

"Hey!" Rachel said, hitting him on the arm, "I'm going to go sort this out before all bets close."

Rachel stepped past the people sitting in front of us and disappeared into the crowd by a brown table.

I stayed where I was and Robinson sat down next to me.

"So you must be pretty important to Rooks if she brought you down here?" he asked.

"Actually we just met a few days ago," I told him, "I kind of forced an invitation out of her."

I instantly felt slightly like I was intruding. This was clearly something she didn't bring people too, not even her close friends and there I was inviting myself along.

"Where did you guys meet?" Robinson asked, taking a sip of Rachel's soda.

"You could say at work I guess," I said and didn't offer up more information.

Robinson snorted and let out a laugh, "Work-You're a funny guy."

"Umm thanks?" I said, slightly confused to what he found funny.

"Oh well, any friend of Rooks is a friend of mine," he said shaking my hand.

"Rooks?" I asked. I'd heard him call her that a few times now and wondered if it was some sort of a nickname.

"Oh right, yeah. When she first came onto the scene with Chris she had no experience. People here are usually the opposite so we started calling her Rookie and it caught on," he explained, "It didn't take her long to prove us all wrong though but the name just stuck."

"How long ago did she find this place?" I asked, finding it really interesting to find out about Rachel. Even though I didn't know her, it was like it was just hitting me now that she was a three-dimensional person with a backstory.

"Chris brought her here as soon as she got her license so she was sixteen. She was one of the youngest but definitely one of the most enthusiastic," he explained.

"That is young," I said.

"She's definitely one of the cool ones," Robinson said, "If she's your friend keep her that way. She's a good one to have on your side."

Robinson stood up before I could respond, and I realised it was because Rachel was coming back.

She had three bottles of beer in her hand, and passed one to Robinson.

"Good luck out there," she said.

"Cheers," he said, tipping the top of the bottle towards her.

"Nice to meet you Nathan," he added.

"You too," I said genuinely.

For a split second I felt like I was in the real world. I had crossed over the invisible barrier from my bubble to the rest of the world and it felt good.

Xxxxxx

Peyton POV

"What are you doing?" he asked looking at my clipboard curiously.

"Putting in the orders the chef's put in for next month ," I said, only paying him a little bit of attention as I signed off the form and put it into the drawer.

I thought he would get bored quickly when he saw how tedious my day was but true to his word Lucas had been by my side all day.

"Right now?" he asked, "It's like the beginning of the month."

"I like to keep on top of things," I responded.

"If there's one thing I've learnt today it's that," he said snorting.

I glared at him and rolled my eyes, and walked through to the kitchen.

"Why don't you hang out with everyone else?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I said, irritated with his constant need to act like he knew me so well.

"Everyone is outside and you're in here," he said.

I looked over to the big window and saw Rachel out there with a few others, relaxing out there before dinner.

"'Everyone' is not out there," I pointed out.

"Yeah but a lot of people are," he said.

"So?" I said taking a bottle of water out the fridge and passing him one too. Even though he was getting on my nerves, unfortunately I still had to make sure he had everything he needed.

"So they're taking a break. You haven't taken one since this morning," he pointed out.

"I have a lot to do," I told him.

"So do they," he said.

"It's not the same, I'm management," I said.

"I still think you're allowed to take a break," Lucas said.

"I take breaks," I said defensively.

Lucas looked like he was analysing me for a while which only annoyed me more.

"Why are you so serious all the time?" he asked, in a curious voice.

All day I'd been I'd been keeping any impolite thoughts to myself like I was supposed to but I couldn't keep it in any longer.

"Don't act like you know me, because you know nothing about me," I said.

"I think I'm figuring you out," he said calmly.

"No you're not," I said.

"I think I might be act—"

"No, you're not!" I repeated, slamming my water bottle down on the counter. Lucas jumped at the noise.

"You know what? You're just some spoilt rich little boy that has nothing to do other than follow me around and pick on what I do. You will never understand what it's like to have responsibilities and a job! Life's all fun and games for you so you have no right to come down here and lecture me for not 'letting loose' when you have no idea what it's like to be in the real world!"

I grabbed my water bottle and heard the crackle of the plastic under the pressure of my finger tips. I stormed past him into the office and slammed the door behind me.

Xxxxxx

**A/N: Ok let me know what you think. I'm actually really enjoying writing this little story so I hope you guys are enjoying it.**

**I know from your reviews that you're eager for Nathan to find out now but if I did that then the story would be over. Don't worry, he will find out soon so stick with me here.**

**Next chapters things are going to get a whole lot more complicated for two reasons! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nathan POV

Rachel winced along with the crowd as the car spun out of control and off the unofficial track, but didn't flinch. The car flew toward a crowd of people and fortunately they all ran out the way before anybody was injured.

"That was insane," I said leaning forward, "is he going to get away with that?"

It was clear the car had intentionally been driven into by another driver.

"There are no rules," Rachel said.

"What if something goes really wrong?" I asked curious to how it all worked.

"They know the risks," she said.

It made for a good race but this could realistically be a disaster.

The driver emerged from the car without a scratch on him, and the crowd cheered as he ran off to the side out the way.

"And the last lap comes to an end!" A guy with a mega phone said unable to keep the excitement out of his voice.

Three cars in questionable condition came hurtling around the corner competing for the first place as such a close group that it was impossible to predict who would make it over the flag first.

The crowd went silent and suddenly erupted into screams and cheering as the winner made their place.

"That was amazing," I said. It suddenly made the street racing I did look amateur. Even though I wasn't out there racing I felt the adrenaline running through my veins.

"Tell me about it," Rachel said looking flushed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, DJ Banks!" the man said as the winner got out of his car. He screamed raising his hands in the air and the crowd cheered.

"Last race of the day now folks, it's the big one, the one you've all been waiting for," the guy yelled. He brought the mega phone to his mouth but dropped it when another guy jogged up to him. They spoke between themselves for a few moments before the mega phone was used again.

"It seems Rookie D is needed at the registration desk," the guy said, and Rachel looked confused.

"I better go see what that is," she said.

"I'll come," I told her, following behind her and we made it down the hill. People were staring at us as we walked through, wondering what was going on.

"Hi, I was—" Rachel began, then her mouth dropped open as she glanced behind the woman at the desk.

"Shit," she said, going behind the table, "what happened?"

I followed her round and saw Robinson lying on the floor as someone else strapped up his wrist.

"I was tweaking the engine and got my hand caught," she said going red.

"Are you ok?" she asked, bending down to his level.

"I'll survive," she said, "but I can't drive like this."

"You're dropping out? This sucks, you've been waiting for your chance to ride forever," Rachel said, looking sad for him.

"Delilah deserves to be on the road Rooks," he said.

"I know she does," Rachel said, "You can register again next year."

"Actually I want you to drive her," Robinson said.

"You want me to what?" Rachel said, raising her eyebrows.

"You heard me. You said it yourself, you agree Delilah needs to be out there," Robinson said.

"Yeah but I didn't mean I should drive her," Rachel said.

"Come on! If anyone else has to drive her it has to be you! I worked damn hard for her to be ready in time and she needs to be out there," Robinson pleaded.

"Rob, the mega race is brutal. There's a reason it's on last. Cars don't make it out of there is one piece," Rachel said, "Last years winner went over the line missing a wheel and a door! I don't want to wreck your baby!"

"I trust you," he said, "if she gets hurt, at least she got to be out there."

"Isn't it really dangerous?" I asked, slightly alarmed at the prospect of cars being that badly damaged. I loved a good dirty race, but didn't like the idea of Rachel being behind the wheel.

The two of them ignored my question, which answered it for me.

"Ok, I'll do it," Rachel said.

"You will?" I asked. The race was meant to be difficult; it's why it was last. Could she really handle something like this? Liking cars wasn't the same as taking part in something like this.

"Yess," Robinson said throwing the keys up in the air and Rachel caught them.

"You can only drive cars you registered in with when you arrived," the guy strapping up Robinsons' wrist said.

"Crap," Rachel said.

"Someone needs to represent us out there Rooks," he said.

"It wouldn't be Delilah," she said.

"It's ok, it would at least be one of our gang," he said and when she didn't respond he added, "you know Max, Colin and Jared are all racing today right? You really want one of them to win? I have faith in your Rooks, you got this."

"I'll bring my car round," Rachel said instantly, walking away.

"Give them hell!" he yelled after her.

"Is this really a good idea?" I asked him.

"She's never driven a mega," Robinson said, "it's time she did."

He pulled the strap off his wrist and flexed it.

"You're not hurt!" I said.

"Shhh!" he replied.

"Why did you tell her you were?"

"She would never have registered on her own," he justified.

"And Delilah?" I asked.

"She'll be ready in time for next year," he said shrugging.

"I can't believe this," I said as I caught sight of a familiar Lamborghini blur past me.

I jogged up to it as it stopped on a starting line next to twelve other cars.

"Rachel this is not a good idea," I said, getting her attention.

"I think it will be ok," she said.

"Firstly you could get hurt. Secondly, this isn't your car! You said the cars get trashed! You could lose your job!"

Never in my life had I ever sounded more responsible. I don't know what came over me.

"Dude, we need to start this. You're in the way," a guy with a clipboard said, coming up to us.

"Nathan, go it's fine," she said.

"Don't take this the wrong way but do you have the capability to do this?" I asked her hesitantly. In response, she only raised her eyebow.

I hesitated a second before I made my decision.

"What are you doing?" she said looking surprised.

"I'm not going to let you do this alone," I said shrugging.

"Is this ok?" she asked the guy.

He shrugged and walked away.

"Can I drive?" I asked her and in response I got a snort.

xxxxxxxxx

Haley POV

"Do you have to go?" Chris asked, pulling on the edge of blouse.

"No, I have the day off," I said, "but you actually do. Your shift starts in five minutes and if I don't get up you never will."

Chris groaned, and I smiled at the sound.

We'd spent the last hour sitting on his couch catching up on everything we'd missed in the last few days. Even though it pretty much summed up my time spent, we stayed clear of the topic of Nathan though. We both knew it was the elephant in the room, there was no need to rehash that or discuss it.

"It's just work," he said shrugging.

"You love your job," I told him, "you said you 'basically get to play all day'"

"But I like hanging out with you more," he said.

"Well you have more time for that now," I said kissing him softly.

"Can I see you later?" he asked.

I wanted to reply yes straight away but I suddenly remembered the catch to getting time to myself today.

"I can't," I said and saw the disappointed look on his face, "but later tonight?"

"I can't after six," Chris replied.

"Ok," I said, trying not to be too disappointed. I had to remind myself that this morning I was never going to be in this situation again, so I had to be happy I could get what I could. I knew this was going to be difficult.

"Tomorrow?" he asked.

"Sure," I said, "I'm not sure on timings but I'll find you."

Chris squeezed my hand gently then stood up stretching.

"Now I really do have to go to work," he said.

I stood up too and he pulled me forward by my waist and kissed me gently. I pulled away and saw him smile softly.

"I thought you had to go to work," I said. Not that I was complaining.

"I figured it was important to do that," he said, "The situation sucks but I'm glad we're here right now."

"Me too," I said.

"You should go first," he said.

I smiled at him before leaving the apartment. As I walked back toward the main house I realised my smile still hadn't fallen. The more I tried to keep a straight face the harder it was to will it away.

"Someone's happy," I heard, and jumped out of my skin.

"Mother," I said in surprise.

"I thought you were doing charity work today?" she asked.

"I am—I mean I was. I just got back," I explained. I felt terrible for lying about doing charity of all things but supressed it. I'd just do an extra day next week.

"You seem like you're in an awfully good mood," she said.

"I am," I agreed.

"You know this is the happiest I have seen you in a few days," she said.

I didn't know where she was going with this so I didn't reply.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Chris casually walk past us into the corridor on the right and Mother didn't react.

"Maybe it has something to do with Nathan," she said, "you know honey I'm so proud of you for giving this a chance. You're going to be so happy I know it."

I didn't have the heart to say anything. I didn't know what I would even begin to say.

"I know Brooke's negativity on the whole matter may have gotten to you a little bit but you know she always thinks with her heart that one. You're the realistic one. You know what's needed of you."

I still hadn't spoken but she hadn't noticed. I pushed it all down into the back of my mind along with all the other things I resolved to think about later.

"So how is she?"

"How is who?" I asked.

"Brooke," Mother said, "that's where you've been isn't it?"

She looked behind me to the entrance of the staff quarters.

"Oh right, yes," I said.

"I knew she'd be hiding out there," Mother said with a sigh.

"You need to talk to each other," I said.

"You know we've tried to talk," she told me.

"I know but you need to try again," I said.

"She doesn't want to listen to me, there's just some things we don't agree on Haley. You and your sister are very different people."

I sighed, "I'll try and speak to her."

"Thank you," Mother said then winked, "Now go get ready for your dinner."

I smiled, trying to look slightly excited. This smile though didn't have the effect of the one I'd started with.

xxxxxx

Nathan POV

Rachel took a deep breath and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the wind on her face almost as though she was grasping at the last of the freedom of the road.

I almost felt bad for having to slow down as we turned into the gates.

The small sigh that escaped her lips almost sounded like disappointment.

She opened her eyes and looked over to me.

"Driving with the top down the like? It reminds me of surfing," she said.

"You surf?" I said in disbelief.

"There's nothing like the wind on your face, and the freedom of it all. I've been surfing since I was a little kid," she said, "do you surf?"

"When I'm near the water," I told her.

"You should check out the waves while you're here," she said, "the beach is private."

"A perk of the job," I said.

"Sure," she replied, looking onto the road.

We turned right past the rose beds toward the staff entrance but Rachel signalled to carry on.

"You actually weren't that bad," she said shrugging.

I scoffed.

"I 'wasn't that bad'? You seemed to be enjoying that drive," I said laughing. She had been reluctant to let me drive on the way home but had given in.

"Ok fine, you were better than I expected," she said.

"What did you expect?" I asked, her as we cruised through the smaller roads on the grounds.

"I don't know," she said, "You can just tell a lot about a person by the way they drive."

"And what does my driving tell you about me?" I asked playfully.

"You're in control," she said.

"Well you kind of have to be to operate a piece of machinery," I joked.

"I'm being serious," she said shrugging, "it's like you can do what you want when you're behind the wheel. It's like one of the times you're in control and nobody can stop you."

I slowed the car down and looked at her curiously. Where the hell did that come from? It was almost as if she could read into a part of me that I wasn't even aware of. I didn't realise until she said it that it was true. There was no way she knew me enough to say that though. My closest friends would never even come up with a comment like that.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to overstep," she said.

"No, that's ok," I said, "I guess you are kind of right. Do you do that a lot?"

"What?" she asked.

"Read people?"

"No. I just got vibe from you," she said, "Wait—slow down."

Rachel pointed to the side and I pulled over as a middle aged man in gardening overalls was walking.

"Henry," Rachel said smiling, and before he could speak she handed him the envelope of dollar bills she got given at the race track for winning.

I had partly gotten into the seat beside her today to make sure I could guide her or help her but it turns out she didn't need it at all. When Rachel was behind that wheel she was mesmerising just to look at. I found myself not watching the road and watching her instead. Her reactions were quick and calculated and not once did she seem like she wasn't in control of what she was doing.

"On your way home can you use this to buy some jellybeans and deliver them anonymously to Charlotte Children's Hospital? It's near your house right?" she asked.

Henry folded the envelope in half and put in one of the pockets of his cargo pants.

"Of course Mi—"

"Thank you!" she said cutting him off.

Henry walked past the car and Rachel looked at me expectedly when I didn't drive off.

"Rachel there was a thousand dollars in that," I said.

"I know," she said casually.

I didn't want to be insensitive but I would have thought she would have kept the money. She was a maid, so it wasn't too wide a thought to think the money would have come in useful.

"You just gave it away," I said driving toward the entrance of the palace.

"You can stop here," she said.

"The kids need it more than me," she said.

"They need a thousand dollars worth of jelly beans?" I asked.

I got out the car and she got out too, getting into the drivers seat.

"I could donate money for equipment I know, but that's always going to be there. Sometimes it's the small things that matter. Those five minutes when they forget about all the bad things in their lives whilst they eat their candy—it's worth it," Rachel shrugged like it was simple and I was rendered speechless as I leant against the side of the car.

"You wanted it to be anonymous," I repeated, "you didn't want the credit?"

"Who gave it to them isn't going to matter," she said. When I didn't speak she gave me a questioning look, "what?"

"Nothing. You're just full of surprised today, that's all," I said.

Rachel smiled, "Right back atcha."

We stayed where we were for a few seconds neither of us speaking. I knew we were done now and would go our separate ways but I didn't want to. Today had been the first 'real' day I had had in a long time—probably even ever and I didn't want it to end.

"Thank you for today," I said.

She nodded, "See you around Nathan Scott."

Nobody had ever addressed me with my surname ever. I rarely ever even used it. It was always 'Prince Nathan', almost as though there was no separation.

She slowly drove away, further onto the lands and I stood there long after the car had gone.

"Look what the wind blew in," Lucas said behind me and I turned around.

"So did you get that through your system?" he asked.

I glared at him, "It wasn't like that I told you."

"Did you hook up?" he asked, clearly not believing a word I was saying; my reputation preceding me.

"Luke!" I said, punching him on the arm, "it wasn't like that."

I hadn't been lying when I said I needed today just to get away from here, and it was less to do with Rachel. I wasn't expecting her to be like she was today though, and now I was so glad she was there and got to spend actual time with her. She was different to the other girls I was with. She wasn't hanging out with me because of my title, which made the day refreshing. Luke likening her to the other quick hook-ups now, and cheapening what today was felt wrong.

"Then what was it?" he asked.

"It was…nice."

"Nice? It was nice? You expect me to accept the adjective 'nice' for a secret afternoon getaway with the maid?" he asked.

"You don't have to put it like that," I said going past him into the house.

"Why not? That is what it was," Luke said, "You're acting weird."

"No I'm not," I said as a butler closed the door behind us.

"Are you ready for your dinner tonight with Haley?" Lucas asked, pulling me back hard to reality.

Xxxxxx

Chris POV

I knocked on the door, and when I got no immediate answer, lost patience and let myself in with my set of keys instead.

Peyton walked around the corner just as I closed the door behind me.

"That key was for emergencies," she said.

"This was an emergency. I was getting tired of waiting," I responded.

Peyton rolled her eyes but didn't retort back. That was new.

"You're late," she said, "you were meant to be here at six."

"It's five past six," I said, looking at my watch, "calm down."

"I'm putting some snacks in here," she said filling a bag from the small open plan kitchen.

"Don't bother, I'm not feeding him any of that organic crap you give him," I said.

"Yeah well don't feed him junk food," Peyton said.

"I don't tell you what to do on your time," I told her.

"Make sure you don't feed him peanuts," Peyton slipped in.

I snorted.

"I'm not going to feed him peanuts Peyton. I know he's allergic. He's my son too."

xxxx

**.A/N: Right ok, so who saw that coming? Anybody? He he…**

**Now this chapter wasn't the most exciting (apart from the end) but the next one has a little bit more action in it.**

**Reviews are massively slipping and it worried me slightly. I'm not the type to 'beg' for reviews and threaten not to write, I hate it when people do that, but I really do enjoy reading what you all have to say and it really does make me happy and motivate me to write to know there are real life people out there reading what I do. **

**Thank you all for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Dedicated to Taylor aka marceltheshellwithshoeson**_

Please Read A/N at the end!

Chapter 7

Chris POV

"Chris, do you want to grab some foo—AARRGGHH!"

Haley and I sprung apart as the door flew open in shock. Haley grabbed her shirt and held it up to her chest, covering herself up.

"Oh my god I'm blind!" Rachel screamed, covering her eyes.

"Learn to knock!" I yelled.

"Knocking? That's what we're discussing right now?" Rachel screamed with hey hands still blocking her view, "I'm still blind!"

"Rachel, ssshhhh! Stop screaming!" I said zipping up my pants before grabbing onto her arms to get her to stop alerting the whole floor.

Haley stood on the side of the bed, making no move to get dressed.

Rachel opened one eye slowly then opened the other eye.

"Oh my god, what the hell is going on?" she said, her eyes darting between me and Haley.

"It's not what you think?" I said.

Rachel just glared.

"Ok fine, it is what you think," I said, and Rachel groaned, covering her eyes again.

"Stop it," I said, pulling her hands down.

"Was this a one time thing?" she asked.

Our silence answered that.

"Are you fucking insane Chris! You're going to get fired," Rachel yelled at me, as though Haley wasn't here, "You can't fricking sleep with the fucking Princess! Did you run out of all the other available girls?"

"We're not actually sleeping together," Haley pointed out, but it didn't help the situation.

"Whatever the hell it is the two of you are doing is going to be disastrous!" Rachel said, pacing the small space next to my bed.

"Rachel, please you can't tell anyone!" Haley said, slipping her arms through her top as she came forward to us.

"What?" she said, "I can't keep another secret! You guys are killing me!"

"Another secret?" Haley asked.

"Rachel promise me you won't tell anyone," I said.

"If you tell someone it will just create a mess," Haley said.

"And when they find out then what? You think it will be roses and butterflies?" she said.

"No, they're not going to find out," Haley said.

Haley and I exchanged glances and I sighed, as Haley looked down.

"Rach, we know what this is, what it has to be," I told her.

Rachel sank down into the chair and looked like she was processing.

"Please Rachel?" Haley told her.

"You're not just fucking with her?" Rachel asked me directly.

I should have been offended by her question but history permitted it was valid.

"If he is then I'm fucking with him too," Haley said, and both Rachel and I looked shocked at her use of language.

"Ok. Fine," Rachel said.

"Thank you," Haley said.

"Wow. I can't believe this is happening," Rachel said, "you two are the most opposite couple ever. Chris, you're well Chris and Haley, you're…well Haley."

Her comment didn't make much sense but we all knew what she meant. I was calm, chilled out womanizing Chris Keller, and she was responsible, mature, classy Princess Haley. They did say opposites attracted.

"Brooke is going to blow her mind when she finds out," Rachel said standing up.

Haley quickly looked up and I pushed Rachel back into her chair.

"You cannot tell Brooke!"

"What? You want me to lie to Brooke?" Rachel said.

"Yes! Nobody can know about this Rachel, we're being serious," I said.

"But it's Brooke!" Rachel said.

It wasn't that we didn't want to tell Brooke but it would make this real. More people than necessary did not need to know.

"Rachel please, this is not even worth knowing about. We told you we have it under control," Haley explained, "and if my sister does find out I want it to come from me."

"I can't believe this," Rachel said.

"Please Rachel," I said.

Rachel looked between us. I could almost hear her thinking.

"Ok," she said.

Both Haley and I let out a relieved breath.

"But if she asks me outright, I'm not going to lie," Rachel said.

"That's fair enough," Haley said.

"But how long is this going to go on?" Rachel asked then with realisation said, "until you marry Nathan."

"We don't even know if that's happening yet," Haley said, "but about then yeah."

"These secrets are killing me guys. If I have to keep one more I'll burst," Rachel said.

"Just pretend this never happened. It'll be like you never knew," I said.

Xxxxx

Nathan POV

"We have an hour to kill," Luke said, "they have a games room apparently, inclusive of video games. Apparently decked out by Haley's sister. I wonder if they have HALO."

I stared out the window of my bedroom, and the empty scene I'd been staring at for a few minutes was interrupted by Rachel, who was walking across. I wondered where she was going. I didn't know the grounds well enough to guess though.

"Nathan?" I heard Luke say.

"Huh? Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked, twisting around.

"You've been distracted all morning," he said, "and why do you keep looking out there?"

He asked the second question as I looked out again whilst he was talking.

"Nothing," I said.

Lucas walked across and his eyes stopped on Rachel.

"You have got to be kidding me," he said, "that again?"

"I just saw her now," I said.

"You've been weird since you left her yesterday," he pointed out.

"I'm fine!" I insisted, "let's go find this game room."

"Nathan, I know you don't want to be here but don't use this as your way to rebel and sabotage this whole thing."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean. You do this; you intentionally look for ways to piss off your parents when they ask you to do something. You do it even if you're not aware of it."

"I don't do that," I said.

"Yes you do. Don't use this innocent girl for the same reason," Lucas said.

"We had fun yesterday. But it was only because I got to be me for the day with no pressure," I said.

"That's all it was?" he asked.

"Stop worrying man," I said, "come on, let's go so I can beat your ass in HALO"

xxxxxxx

Lucas POV

Ok so I have a tendency to speak before I think, I'll be the first to admit that. That's what I was thinking as I stood outside her door.

Normally I would have just left it how it was but this time I felt like I owed her an apology.

I knocked on the door twice, and held my breath as it opened. It wasn't often that I got yelled at and I was hoping it wouldn't happen again. I suddenly had a vision of a second bout of yelling attracting the whole hallway to open their doors, inviting a whole load of spectators.

The door opened and she looked surprised as she took me in. I was probably the last person she expected to see at her door.

She wasn't wearing her uniform—well obviously she wasn't—but seeing her dressed in jeans and a t-shirt now made it register than she was an actual person which, made me feel even worse.

"I looked for you downstairs but they said you weren't working today and told me you'd probably be here," I said before she could speak. I realised I should have probably started with an apology rather than an explanation of how I found her apartment.

It didn't really occur to me until she had said it that we weren't really in the same circumstances. I was so used to socialising with those at the same social standing as me that I didn't think before I spoke.

"I don't work Sundays," she said.

"Right," I said, "You have a day off. I guess I didn't have you figured out as well as I thought."

"No. You did," she said.

I did?

"I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I don't know what came over me, I'm not usually like that," she said, holding onto the side of the door, "I'm really sorry sir."

The addition of 'sir' on the end of her sentence made me think that maybe she felt like she had to apologise.

"You don't have to say sorry," I said.

"I actually do," she said.

"I appreciate that, but I was the one who was meant to be apologising here," I said.

"Why? You were right. It's true; I do work a lot and I don't have much fun," she said in a matter of fact way.

"It was my fault too; I shouldn't have pushed you like that. I should have considered your side of it," I told her.

She nodded.

"So are we ok?" I asked her.

"We're fine sir" she said.

"Ok. I'll see you then….um.."

"Peyton," she filled in. How ridiculous was it that after all of this I didn't even know her name?

"I'll see you then Peyton," I said with a smile.

"Whatever your deal is though…" I said starting to walk away. I don't know why I felt the need to open my big mouth again just when I had sorted everything out. I felt like I wasn't satisfied leaving her to continue on with this linear life. It didn't sit well with me that she would just carry on the way she was before, "I know it's not my place but, it wouldn't kill you to let some fun into your life and loosen up."

She sighed softly.

"Look, I appreciate the advice ok but things are always more complicated that a few laughs and giggles," she said.

"I think you make it complicated. Words for thought?" I said. What was wrong with me? If there really was a foot in mouth disease, I definitely had it.

Seriously, just leave before I made this worse.

I started walking away but the sound of her voice stopped me.

"Wait!" she called.

"Yeah?" I said turning around.

"Maybe sometimes 'complicated' is just complicated," she said shrugging.

Her comment seemed well thought out, and I paused.

She slowly opened the door wider and looked behind her shoulder, before looking at me.

She was waiting for me to look behind her. I took a few steps back the way I came and curiously looked into her apartment.

On the floor behind her on a rug was an assortment of trains and a track.

I guess sometimes things were just complicated.

xxxxxxx

Brooke POV

"Oh, hey," I said, coming out the bathroom in my robe.

Haley was sitting on my bed flipping through a magazine that was on my nightstand.

"Hey. Where have you been? I've been trying to find you all day," she asked, putting the magazine down.

"Oh. I um had that car show yesterday," I told her. I wasn't lying, I really was at the car show. She didn't ask me who I was with.

"Oh right," she said, "and what about today?"

"I've just been chilling," I said.

"You're still avoiding Mom," Haley said sitting back against the pillows.

"No I'm not" I lied.

"Brooke, this is so stupid. You can't hide forever," she said.

"I'm not just going to give into her Hales and play this whole game," I said.

"Well you can't be at war with her for life," Haley said.

"How are things with Nathan?" I asked. Haley gave me a pointed look about my obvious change of subject but didn't comment.

"It's going fine," she said.

"Hmmm," I said sitting on the bed opposite her.

"I think I know him well enough now," Haley said, "he's a quiet one."

I couldn't help but snort.

"No he's not. He's anything but quiet," I said.

"How would you know?" Haley asked curiously.

I stumbled as I realised my slip.

"Oh, I just mean from what I hear he doesn't seem quiet," I said.

"You of all people should know, tabloids aren't always true," Haley said lifting up the magazine she was reading.

"Right," I said.

"I guess it has potential. It's going better than all those other disasters Mom and Dad brought here," she said.

"That's good," I said, but for some reason I found myself forcing myself to say that. What was wrong with me? I should be happy for my sister. She finally found someone she could see herself with. That's what I've always wanted for her; my biggest issue with my parents trying to set her up was that she would get roped in to marrying some loser. Nathan was far from that.

"Can we hang out later? We can go into town and get some cake or something?" Haley asked, "I feel like we haven't seen each other in ages."

"Sure," I said, "I didn't try and find you earlier. Keris said she saw you in the kitchen but I couldn't find you."

"Oh..err right. I was with Rachel," she said.

"You were with Rachel?" I asked raising an eyebrow disbelievingly.

Rachel and Haley weren't friends. They had a platonic staff-employee relationship. They were nice to each other because of me, but without me there wasn't really another reason there to talk.

They were also complete opposites. I didn't think Rachel would last two minutes without coming out with a very un-professional comment.

"Yeah," Haley said, "we figured we should make an effort because of you."

Well that was the weirdest thing I've ever heard.

"Ok.." I said.

"Town later then?" she asked.

Xxxx

Rachel POV

"Hey," Brooke said walking into Chris's apartment.

"What is it with people not knocking?" Chris said out loud.

"If you don't want people to walk in, lock the door freak," she said, then looked over at me sitting on his counter eating pasta.

"Why couldn't I come in? What were you two doing?" Brooke asked confused.

"No, I didn't mean now," Chris said, not making any sense to her but I knew he was still thinking about earlier when me letting myself in had resulted in seeing something I wasn't meant to and frankly wished I hadn't.

"Jay-Jay! My favourite little dude!" Brooke said high fiving Jayden as she went past.

"Brookie!" he said excitedly.

Brooke sat down in the chair next to him while he ate.

"Where has everyone been? I haven't seen anyone all day," she said.

"We're not here on extended holidays like you, we're here to work," Chris said.

"Ha ha," Brooke said, "You don't work Sundays, I know that."

"I've been here with Jayden," Chris replied.

"I was meant to work this morning but swapped shifts," I said.

"Oh that's right, I heard you replaced me," Brooke said as she picked up one of Jayden's toy trains and pushed it in front of him while he ate.

"I replaced you?" I asked, looking confused.

"Yeah with Haley," she said.

How did I replace her with Haley?

Chris picked up Jayden's nearly empty bowl of pasta and put a chocolate brownie in front of him. Jayden grinned at the sight of it.

"Don't tell your Mom," Chris said to him.

Brooke pulled a bit off the edge and stuck it in her mouth.

"Yeah you hung out today," she said with her mouth full, "what's with that?"

"We hung out?" I repeated.

I don't think Haley and I had ever 'hung out' in our lives.

"Oh yeah, when I saw you earlier," Chris suddenly said.

What was he talking about? Brooke was waiting for my response, and Chris gave me a pointed look behind her back.

Seriously? I was meant to be a cover here? It didn't take a genius to figure out Haley had told Brooke she was with me earlier. What did Chris want me to say? He gave me an even more pointed look, and I realised Brooke was still waiting.

"Oh earlier, me and Haley, yeah," I said.

Yeah, that was intelligent. Brooke was far from being an idiot, there was no way she would just accept that answer.

"I know you hang out with me but you know your job doesn't obligate you to hang out with her," Brooke kidded.

"Oh wait, hanging out with you isn't part of my job?" I joked back.

She gave me a sarcastic smile and stood up.

"On that note, I should head out. I'm supposed to spend some time with Haley," she said yawning, "I just came to say hi."

"Bye bye monster," Brooke said, kissing Jayden on the cheek but he was too absorbed in his brownie.

"I'll call," she said heading out.

As soon as Brooke was out of sight, I let out a relaxed breath. This is exactly why I didn't want to keep this from Brooke. Tense, secretive exchanges is exactly the opposite of what I wanted.

"Is that Haley's?" I heard Brooke's voice. Chris froze, the forkful of pasta halfway to his mouth.

Neither one of us moved.

I heard footsteps, before Brooke appeared, jacket in hand. The jacket was obviously Haley's. It was expensive and not something any of the rest of us would wear.

Brooke just looked confused and I didn't blame her. I don't think she thought Haley had ever been in the staff apartments so the question of how her jacket got here was perplexing for a reason.

Chris was looking at me, pleading with his eyes.

Oh you had got to be kidding. I took a deep breath.

"Yes that is Haley's," I said simply.

"She was here?" Brooke asked.

"No," I said casually, "she let me borrow it when I was 'hanging out' with her earlier."

"You wanted to borrow this?" she asked incredulously. It was times like this that I wished Brooke didn't know me as well as she did.

"I did," I replied. What else was I meant to say?

"Rachel it's pink," Brooke plainly said.

"I can be girly sometimes," I said, even though it hurt to say it.

"Rachel it's tweed," Brooke stated.

I awkwardly laughed.

"I'm trying it out," I said shrugging.

Brooke scanned my outfit of denim shorts, a black lace cami, and flip flops from head to toe.

"Ok," Brooke said, "I'm gonna go…"

Brooke left, and as soon as the door slammed shut behind her I picked up an apple from the fruit bowl beside me and threw it at Chris. Hard.

"Again!" Jayden giggled as the fruit hit his Dad.

_**A/N: I really hope you liked that.**_

_**I got some amazing reviews from the last chapter and some were guest reviews which I wanted to reply to so bad! You must know who you are! Please Please Please sign in and review so I can reply to you all properly! I'm hoping a few more people review this time!**_

_**ALSO: I'm going on holiday in two weeks so will have time to write. I plan to have a story complete just from the trip so please send in any story ideas, or things you like in stories that you want me to include! I want to know roughly what I'm doing before I go and I want you lovely loyal readers to get what you want!**_

**Anyone who can guess my favourite part of this whole chapter gets a call out and a virtual cookie!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey," Rachel said, passing me a bottle of water out the fridge as she saw me come into the kitchen.

"Thanks," I said, taking it from her and twisting the cap off.

"Do you want coffee?" Chris asked, as he poured milk into his mug.

"No, I'm good thanks," I said, sitting down on the stool.

"I thought you were going out for cake with Haley?" Rachel asked.

"We are, she's just finishing up some stuff with Dad," I said.

"The evening shift doesn't mean stand around relaxing over coffee," Peyton said coming into the kitchen.

"What do you want from me?" Rachel said.

"Just do something," Peyton said, "watching you stand around is driving me nuts."

"I'm on call, so I technically have nothing to do until I'm 'called' and right now someone is 'calling' me for something," Rachel said nodding in my direction.

Peyton looked to Chris, who looked busy inspecting his own fingernails and didn't pitch in knowing that his involvement would only make it worse for one of them.

Peyton sighed, and realised she couldn't really argue against me requiring Rachel's presence.

I wanted to tell them not to put me in the middle but decided it was better if I just kept quiet.

"You know what I mean Rachel," Peyton said.

"Considering you're here to lecture me when you're not even working is something else," Rachel said, taking a sip of Chris's coffee before deciding she liked it and poured herself some too.

"I am working tonight," Peyton said tying her hair up.

"No you're not, I made sure to check," Rachel said smarmily.

"I always work this shift," Peyton said rolling her eyes, "Chris, Jayden's sleeping."

"Yeah I'm going up now," Chris said.

"You're not on the spread sheet," Rachel replied.

Peyton sighed and walked over to the wall and took out the red folder, flipping through it.

She squinted at the sheet.

"This must be wrong," she said.

"Actually I switched your shift," we all heard by the door just as Lucas walked in.

I gripped my bottle hard and felt the plastic crinkle under the pressure.

"Hi Rachel," he said in our direction.

"Hey Lucas," I replied as Rachel raised her eyebrows.

Peyton glared at Rachel suspiciously but didn't say anything.

I prayed silently that he wouldn't say anything else.

Of all the places to run into me, the kitchens were a good setting to match my little façade but not when it was at the same time as Peyton or anyone other than Rachel or Chris.

"You switched my shift?" she asked angrily and I was surprised at her tone toward Lucas. She usually kept completely professional when the situation required it.

"Yeah I saw you with the program when I was down here with you the other day, and just swapped it around," he said.

Lucas was down in the kitchens before? I had to start being more careful.

"You went on my spread sheet?" Peyton said, her hand on her hip.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," he said.

"I don't just hang out here because it's fun, I actually have to work, you can't just sign me off when you feel like it," Peyton explained slowly like he was talking to a little kid.

"I just added a shift later, so you're effectively doing the same amount of hours," Lucas explained.

"Look, you can't just do this without telling me," Peyton said, "actually even if you did tell me, you still can't do it."

"I was hoping you'd be willing to come with me," he said.

"No," she snapped.

The three of us watched their exchange curiously.

"It's not like you're working now," he said, "it's just a walk."

"Oh for goodness sakes," she said, "I have a son upstairs."

"You were planning to work," Chris said.

"I can still watch him if you want to go," Chris said.

Peyton gave him a death glare.

"See, it's all fine," Lucas said.

"A really really short walk," Peyton warned.

"Ok fine," Lucas said.

She pulled the band out her hair, and stormed past him out the door.

"Goodnight guys," Lucas said to us collectively, before following her.

"You are way to good to her," Rachel said to Chris, "you could have easily not offered to watch Jayden."

"I still can't believe you slept with her," I said.

"She's hot when she's not talking, and we didn't do much of that," Chris said shrugging like it was simple.

"That is disgusting," I said as Rachel pushed him.

Chris stumbled and then caught his footing.

"And it's such a guy thing to say, 'she's hot'," Rachel mimicked.

"I'm kidding," he said, "we all know she didn't used to be like that. She was your friend too you know."

"Funny how things change," Rachel said out loud.

xxxxx

Brooke POV

"Night," Haley said yawning as she went toward her side of our wing.

I took a sip of the last of my coffee, and tucked my bag under my arm so I could open my bedroom door.

I kicked the door shut behind me and threw the plastic coffee cup in the trash.

It was nice to spend some quality time with Haley. In reality it had only been under a week since the visitors arrived but it felt like I hadn't had a proper conversation with her that didn't just happen in passing.

There was a gentle knock at me door, and I kicked off my flip flops before I opened it.

"Did you forge—" I began, assuming it was Haley.

My mouth closed as I took in the person behind the door.

"Can I come in?" Mom asked, when I didn't budge from the doorway.

I stood aside and let her pass into the room. She stood in front of my dresser and I walked past her and sat down on the bed.

"It's been a few days since I last saw you," she spoke first.

"I've been busy," I shrugged.

"Look I know we don't see eye to eye," she began, and I scoffed. She stopped speaking to give me a disapproving look but then continued, "but this is just childish."

"Having my own opinion is childish?" I asked, crossing my arms. I was suddenly aware of my actions being exactly what she was accusing and dropped my arms.

"No, but coming and going in the early hours and late at night just to avoid your family is," she said.

"I'm not doing that," I lied. Ok it was true I was basically here to only sleep, and when I was on grounds I spent my time in the staff quarters but it wasn't just to avoid her. I was hoping not to be seen my Nathan too.

"Brooke, I'm not going to have you off with the staff or out on the streets when you have responsibilities here," she said.

Here we go with 'responsibilities' again.

"They're here for you and Haley. It's nothing to do with me," I said.

"They're official visitors to Charlotte and as Princess of said country you should be here with the rest of your family to receive them," she said.

I got up off the bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Walking away is not going to solve anything," she said.

"I'm listening!" I called back.

I rolled my eyes and took my contact lenses out.

"Brooke I know it's been hard for you to adjust since you've come home from college but it's time to act appropriately. I let you run around having fun when you were little but you're twenty two years old now," she said.

"What? 'Running around having fun' is that all you think I do all day?" I asked her, walking back into the room.

"Brooke you really expect me to believe last month when you went to Raleigh for the weekend with staff members that you were there doing official work for Charlotte?" she said. I knew that little trip I took with Rachel and Chris would come back to bite me in the ass.

"How often do I do that?" I asked her.

"That's not the point Brooke. It's not good for you to be spending all your time cooped up with—"

"They're normal people!" I yelled frustrated, and slammed my beside drawer after taking my glasses out and slipping them on.

I was sick of her putting Rachel and Chris down.

"Yes Brooke they are normal people," Mom said putting one hand on her hip. I could see each frown line on her face as she gripped the side of her jacket, "but it's time to realise that you are not."

Mom sighed and sat down on the bed.

"Look sweetheart, maybe it would be good for you to take some time. I think it's about time you took your official tour around Europe. Your sister did hers when she was your age," she said in a softer voice.

"What?" I snapped, my tone massively contrasting her gentler one, "so you just want to get rid of me? Eliminate the problem?"

"That's not what I said Brooke," she said.

"You didn't need to say it! I'm sorry I'm not a carbon copy of you, and I'm not your perfect Haley, but you can't just cut me out of the picture when I don't do whatever you want me to do," I said.

"Brooke, this tour is taken by all of Charlotte's royalty when they're coming of age," Mom said, "I didn't just fabricate it now. The last thing I want to do is ship you off! I just think it would be good for you to go now."

"Good for me? Or good for you?"

xxxxxx

Nathan POV

"Sir?" a maid meekly said, "sorry to interrupt."

"Yes?"

"Your parents want to see you," she said.

"Ok, take me through," I said.

She led me through to the parlour we were in when we first arrived to have 'tea', and Lucas was on my heels.

"Did you tell—"

"Of course I didn't tell them," Luke said, and I wondered why I doubted him for a split second.

My parents were sitting side by side on the long sofa and Lucas sat down on one of the single ones, but I stayed standing up.

"Hi sweetheart, where have to been?" Mom asked.

"Exploring the grounds," I said.

"That's nice," she said.

"So do you like Haley?" Dad asked.

"Sure. She's a nice person," I said. Lucas raised his eyebrows at me with a smirk as he heard me use the same adjective to describe Haley and my day with Rachel. I didn't mean to though, I meant two completely very different things about it. With Haley I used the word because it was just that—nice; with Rachel though I used the word because there was too many ways to describe it.

"Brilliant! So shall we tell them to start wedding preparations?" Mom asked, sitting forward.

"Woah, calm down," I said, holding my hands out, "let's not get ahead of ourselves here."

"I thought you said she was nice?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, I said she was nice not that I wanted to marry her," I said.

"What's wrong with her?" Dad asked.

"Wrong with her? I've known her a few days! How am I supposed to know if I want to spend the rest of my life with her?"

"There's no need to raise your voice," Dad said.

"You should hear yourselves right now," I said.

Mom and Dad in the last two weeks—the most erratic I had ever seen them. Telling me they wanted me married was one thing, but they were acting like we were in a race against time.

"Nathan look, we're just trying to make the best out of the situation. We're only here for a week. Just try to spend time with her and have an open mind," Mom said, "if you're going to go into this with a negative mind that's all it's going to be. We're just asking for you to give this a chance."

"I'm going to tell Victoria that you want to spend the day with Haley tomorrow," Mom said.

"Can I go?" I asked, realising no matter what I said I wasn't getting through to them and if I stayed in here any longer, very colourful language would be leaving my mouth.

Mom and Dad exchanged glances and then Dad nodded.

Xxxxxxx

Lucas POV

"So did you parents ever get to meet Jayden?" I asked her.

"No," she said as she stepped over a boulder, "the accident happened a week before he was born."

"I'm sorry," I said.

Peyton shrugged and continued walking.

I increased my speed and caught up to her.

"That's when I was just left you know? They promised to help with me all of this and I thought everything would be ok. They always supported me. Even when I came to them and told them I was pregnant all I got was support. Then suddenly they were gone and I was alone," she said.

She suddenly stopped and I had to act fast to make sure I didn't walk right into the back of her.

"Peyton you know they'd be proud of you," I said.

"That's nice of you to say but it still makes me feel like I'm not doing enough," she said.

"I think we all feel like that all the time. It always feels like we could be doing better," I said, "doesn't mean you're not."

"So to answer your question Lucas, after you've been through the shit storm that life throws at you, it's hard to see the importance in something trivial like a beer with colleagues after work."

"I know you've had a lot to deal with but you have to break out of thinking work and focus is the only way to get through it," I said, "or you'll find yourself with nothing left."

"Easier said than done," she said, sitting down on another big boulder on the edge of the cliff overlooking the beach.

"Then why the constant work?" I asked her.

"I have to provide for Jayden," she said.

"Don't give me that," I said, "you more than provide for him, and his Dad is around too."

"Work gives me a sense of control," she stated, "it's the one thing I can control."

"Then lose control right now," I said.

"What?"

"Start small," I said.

I stood up on the boulder next to her.

"Just scream," I said.

She snorted.

"Don't be ridiculous. What is that going to achieve?" she said.

"It feels good, trust me," I said, "it's freeing to the soul."

Peyton looked at me like I was high.

"It's easy watch this," I said.

I took a deep breath and yelled out into the air for as long as my breath would allow.

"That felt great," I said, catching my breath.

"You are ridiculous," she said.

"Hey, don't knock it till you've tried it," I said.

"You want me to just yell? That's it?" she asked.

"Yes!" I said, "it's as easy as that. Really helps to get the frustration out."

"Oh my god," she said but she stood up on the rock anyway. I reached out and steadied her.

She took a breath and let out a short yell.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"What?" she asked.

"Sorry, that was just pathetic," I told her.

"This is so stupid," she said starting to climb off, but I caught her arm.

"No, wait, I'm sorry," I said, laughing.

"Lucas!"

"Ok look," I said getting serious, "just think of all the stuff going round in your mind right now, then say fuck you to it, and yell. Simple as that."

Peyton looked at me doubtfully.

She took a deep breath.

"Close your eyes," I said.

"Don't interrupt," she said with her eyes closed.

"It helps," I said.

"Do you want me to humour you or not?" she snapped, opening her eyes.

"Ok, ok, sorry, I'm shutting up," I told her, pretending to do up a pretend zip on my mouth.

She closed her eyes once more, but kept them closed for a good fifteen seconds. When I wasn't expecting it she let out a sharp yell.

I took a deep breath and yelled out into the air straight after her.

To my surprise as I stopped I heard her shout again.

I turned to her in surprise and saw her eyes squeezed shut.

I yelled out, taking my unofficial turn, and her response put mine to shame. Her yell wasn't just a yell though. I could feel the raw emotion in the sound that even I was slightly taken aback.

When she finished and was out of breath and bent over to steady herself.

"You ok?" I asked.

Peyton opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"You were right. That actually felt pretty good," she admitted.

I looked at her carefully, then spoke in a serious voice.

"Let's just remember this moment though Peyton…"

She waited for me to finish.

"As the moment you admitted I was right about something," I finished.

Peyton sighed, pushing me off the boulder.

"You nearly killed me!" I said, as I jumped away from the edge.

"What a shame. I usually succeed in whatever I do," she said walking back down the cliff.

"Hey!" I said, catching up with her.

Peyton didn't need rescuing but I wanted to be the one to save her.

Xxxxxxx

Nathan POV

I rolled off my board as we drifted into shallow waters, and allowed myself a few seconds of calm before I came up from under. I hadn't been surfing in months, and it was definitely the release I needed.

I knew there was no way I would have anything resembling a restful sleep if I had gone to bed straight after my conversation with my parents, and mulling it over in my room wouldn't help either.

I saw the water from the hallway windows and remembered Rachel suggestion of experiencing the waves out here. It didn't take long to get one of the maids to find me a board I could borrow before I was out there.

Rachel was right. Being out here was an experience of its own. I felt the irritation and frustration leave my body with each wave I rode over.

I tucked the board under my left arm and walked out of the tide. The moonlight behind me lit a shadow over the sand in my path and I began walking toward the palace. I slowed down as I realised I wasn't the only person out here and changed my direction to reach her instead.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked, looking up at me.

I sat down beside her, slightly still out of breath and dropped my board in the sand.

"Someone I know told me to check out the waves," I said, feeling the drips of water falling slowly onto the sand. I pushed my back to stop it dripping on my face.

"Eleven pm. That's dedication."

"My day time is usually planned down to the minute," I said, "and plus, it's just been one of those days."

"Don't I know it," she said. The light I'd become accustomed to seeing in her eyes wasn't there as she stared out into the water.

I suddenly felt like I was invading a private moment.

"I'm sorry, I can go…" I said starting to get up, "I just saw you here and—"

"No, I'm sorry," she said reaching for my arm, "stay."

The heat from her hand transferred onto my cold damp skin, making it feel like I had just received an electric shock. The second her skin touched mine I was convinced.

"I'm just not very good company," she explained.

"Yeah I know," I said, "yesterday sucked."

She looked up at me and frowned.

"I'm kidding, yesterday was great," I said laughing.

I could see she was trying extremely hard not to, but she couldn't help but give me a small smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her after a few moments.

"Do you?" she asked, looking up at me.

I gave her a questioning look.

"You're out here for a reason too," she said then quoted back at me, " 'it's just one of those days' right?"

She had me there.

"It's complicated," I said.

"When isn't it?" she replied.

"Right," I said.

"Sorry, that was out of line," she said.

"No, that's ok," I said, "it's going to sound stupid."

"If it's important to you it's not stupid. You don't have to tell me though. That's your business," she said running her fingers through the sand. I watched the grains slip through her hand for a few moments before I spoke.

I contemplated telling her the full truth but knew that it was pointless. She wouldn't actually understand. How could anybody understand the situation I was in?

"Sometimes I just want to live my life," I settled for.

"You aren't doing that?" she asked.

"I want to live my life how I want. I want to do what I want to do," I struggled to articulate.

"I feel the same way," she said wistfully. Her gaze was on the waves, not on me.

I didn't know how well she could possibly understand. She could essentially be who she wanted to be.

"I just want to be me for five seconds without someone having something to say about me even doing that wrong," she said.

"Yes…" I said amazed at her ability to put my disjointed thoughts into sentences.

"I wish there was a way for me to be as free as I am right now all the time," I said.

"I'm not going to tell you that you can be," she said surprising me.

"You don't think that's possible?" I asked her. I didn't think it was in realistic terms but I expected her to be optimistic.

"I don't think we should have to change," she said, "now I know that on that principle I don't think we can expect other people to change for us either."

"So then what do you do?" I asked her gently.

"You do what you can to be there for everyone whilst trying to get through it . Nobody else can do it for you," she said.

"Do you have any idea how fucking depressing that it?" I said.

"I'm starting to realise that, that's just life," she said.

"And what if I don't want to live a half life?" I questioned her.

"Then you find something that makes it full," she said, turning to me for the first time since she looked away. She focused her attention on me now and I wasn't sure if it was her gaze or the cool wind on my wet skin but I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

"Like somewhere?" I asked.

"Or someone?" she said.

Our eyes locked and all I could hear was the sound of both of us breathing on top of the soundtrack of the waves.

On instinct I moved closer to her, and she bit the side of her lip as she moved forward. I could feel her warm breath on my face and could see small water droplets lingering on her hair, telling me that she had been in the water not too long ago.

My mind had no thoughts running through it and instead was being led by a raw force pulling me toward her. I didn't think about what it meant or if it were right. All I knew was it was it wasn't a coincidence that all the moments were I felt like my life was 'full' lately had her in them.

My lips were an inch away from hers and considering she hadn't moved, she was aware of what was about to happen. Before that could happen though we both sprung apart at the loud sound of someone yelling.

"What was that?" she said looking around.

"I have no idea," I replied, taking a deep breath as what we were about to do hit me.

"I should go," she said, jumping up.

"Me too," I said brushing the sand off me.

"Night," she said giving me a small wave as she ran up the sand with her board and out of my sight, quick to get out of there.

What the hell just happened?

Xxxxxxx

A/N: Many of you have expressed wanting more brathan. I'm going to try my hardest to fit in it for you in the next one! Everyone's story links up so it's hard to ignore the other two story lines. Also I love writing Rachel and Chris so that doesn't help! Also everyone else's stories tie in so I have to put their parts in too. It wouldn't make much sense just the brathan.

**Now I fly out on Thursday so I am posting this now and will try VERY hard to write one more and post that before I leave and you're all going to get two chapters in two days but then this has to tide you over for two weeks until I'm back in London!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I know i was meant to post from my holiday but surprise surprise, Egypt has other political issues to worry about right now before they worry about crappy internet signal for Brathan obsessed fan fiction writers!**

Chapter 9

Nathan POV

When Haley had come into the drawing room she hadn't closed the door behind her. Every time I saw somebody walked past the room in uniform from the corner of my eye, I couldn't help but look up to see if it was her.

Not once in the past hour though had a caught a glimpse of Rachel.

"It's so nice you guys can sit in a comfortable silence already, and not feel the need to talk," one of the maids said, walking in from the back door.

"Sorry, what?" Haley said, looking up from her cup of tea.

"I was just saying how nice it is that you both don't feel the need to keep conversation going all the time. It's nice you're at that point already," she continued. She was an older woman, who was slightly round and greying, and clearly not the type to keep her observations to herself.

"Oh right," Haley said.

The woman put down a tray of various cakes on the table between us, and offered them to us.

"Thanks, we'll just help ourselves," I said. She gave us a nod and disappeared.

"So um…" Haley said at the same that I attempted to make conversation. Both of us had clearly realised the lack of effort we'd been putting into this meeting. Our lack of words was less because we were enjoying comfortable silences but more because we were so consumed in our thoughts.

"Oh wait, before you leave—" Haley called out.

"Yes miss?"

"Can you ask Rachel to come to my wing after this please?"

"Of course."

My head snapped up at the familiar name. I wished I could ask something—anything but I wasn't stupid enough to believe that was appropriate.

I had been spouting off speeches to Lucas about how Rachel and I were only friends, and I hadn't been lying—it had started off like that…I think. Even though it hadn't happened last night, we were both aware we were heading toward a kiss and that was the furthest away from 'just friends' as you could get.

I wish I could know what she was thinking. I hope she wasn't freaking out. She hadn't moved away last night, so I think it was safe to think she wasn't disgusted by the idea but the situation we were in wasn't simple and we both knew it.

My head told me I should be thankful that we didn't kiss, and I should let that be a warning about how easy it was to get into dangerous waters…then why was I picturing what it would be like to kiss her then?

I shook my head as if it would make the images of kisses to come disappear.

Xxxxxx

Brooke POV

"Hey bitch," I said, snapping the deep emerald colour of Rachel's bra strap.

"Ouch," she said jumping in shock, "oh it's just you."

"Who else did you expect?" I asked, hopping onto the worktop.

"Wouldn't you like to know," she said, wiggling her eyebrows, as she put her laundry basket on the counter.

"Don't tell me you're still seeing Mouth," I said disapprovingly. Mouth was a perfectly nice guy but we all knew he wasn't Rachel's future, and the longer she stayed with him, the longer she was using him.

"It's not Mouth," she said.

"Then who?" I prompted.

"I don't want to jinx it just yet ok?" she said.

"Fine," I said grumpily, "but I expect details when you're out of the 'potential jinxing period'."

"Of course," she agreed.

Rachel picked up a banana from the bowl and offered me one. when I refused she opened it.

"Oh, you know who emailed me today? The hotel we stayed in when we went to Raleigh. We should go back there," she said.

"Oh yeah. It was a cute place," I said.

"I can't book time off more time for another month," she said, "but how about after that."

Her advanced planning reminded me of a certain conversation I was trying to forget.

"What?" she asked, "You don't want to go? We can go somewhere else if you want."

"No, it's not that," I said.

"Then…?"

"I might not be around then," I said.

"Oh really? With no specified date on offer?" Rachel said, "where are you planning to run off to for the whole month?"

"Well more like four months," I said.

Rachel realised I was being completely serious and swallowed her bite and didn't take another.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Remember when Haley finished college?"

"Tour? You're going on tour!?" she said, her voice getting louder.

"Probably," I said.

"What's the rush?" she asked.

"Mom wants me to go. It's an effective way to clear away the pebble in her shoe right?" I said.

"She told you to just go because you didn't agree with her?" Rachel said, shocked.

"No, but it her intentions were clear," I said.

"What am I going to do without you?" she asked.

"Get some work done?" I joked.

"Hilarious," Rachel said, " Come here."

She came over to the counter and hugged me.

"Laundry basket off the counter," we heard Peyton's distinct voice. Rachel pulled away and rolled her eyes before turning around and lifting off her basket and putting it on the floor.

As the basket cleared my view, the panic filtered in as I saw Peyton wasn't alone.

"Hello Lucas," I said, figuring it was best to speak before he did when he recognised me and addressed me with another name. when I saw him yesterday in here it was a close call, and it didn't need to happen again. I really had to start being more careful.

"Nice to see you again," he replied thank god without a name.

Peyton didn't even look fazed. She probably assumed we knew each other from our royal connections as we were meant to.

Crisis averted, I jumped off the counter before anything else could happen.

"So I'm going to go," I said.

I kicked Rachel on my way down, giving her a not so subtle look to get the hell out too. It wouldn't take long for Peyton to directly address her either.

"I have to drop off these clothes then get back to work," Rachel said.

"I think that's the most eager I've ever seen you to do your job," Peyton said.

"Oh Peyton, you're so funny," Rachel said, nervously, following me out the door instead of supplying the situation with one of her usual witty comments.

Peyton gave us both a suspicious look as we flounced out the door.

"Do you want to hang?" I asked. I needed a distraction from my near kiss with Nathan last night. I wouldn't call it avoiding it, but I was trying my hardest to act like it didn't happen so my mind didn't have to process it right now.

"I can't, I um…have stuff to do," she said, and I'm sure I caught a slightly blush appear on her pale skin.

Xxxxxxx

Haley POV

"Ok, I'm going to work," Chris said yawning as we woke up from our nap.

"You know, anybody would think it wasn't the middle of the day from the way we're acting," I said.

"Well then we should be glad there isn't anybody here to judge us for taking a nap," Chris said, and I smiled as I stretched.

"I'll see you later?" he asked.

"I'll figure something out," I promised. I had been distracted all day, and had barely been able to focus on Nathan during our tea meeting at lunch. Seeing Chris now had brought everything into a sharper focus. It was like he was a drug, and I was hooked.

Chris kissed me gently, and I pulled him in closer.

"Hales," he said groaning, and pulling away gently.

"That's was led to us being in this position in the first place and I can't afford to spend another two hours in bed," he said.

"Ok, fine," I said, pouting.

He kissed me one more time and regretfully pulled on his pants.

I sighed as the cool air hit me, as I pushed the covers back.

"You don't have to rush," he said, "take your time and go when you feel like it. Take a shower if you want."

"The thought of going back to the palace now gave me a headache. They weren't expecting me back for another hour so there was no reason I had to rush when I didn't want to.

"You know, I might just do that," I said.

"I'll maybe see you later," he said, kissing me on the forehead after I burrowed deeper into the covers.

"If not, I'll sneak out tonight?" I said.

"Do you really think I'd say no to that?" he asked.

Chris gave me a wink and closed the door behind him. He was gone, but the smile was still on my face.

I lay in his bed for a little while longer, feeling comforted by his smell, before I had to force myself out of bed and into to the bathroom. I left what clothes were already in his room on the back of the chair, and went into the bathroom half dressed.

I turned the shower on and stepped under it, allowing the water to wash off his scent. I knew I was being ridiculous getting upset over something like that but it was the small things like having a reminder of Chris clinging to me whilst I went about my mundane day that made it bearable.

I was rinsing the soap off me when I thought I heard the door open. I shut off the water and listened out, thinking I may have imagined it. It was way to early for Chris to be back yet, but who else knew his room entrance code?

The inner door of the bedroom clearly opened and I froze, praying nobody came into the bathroom. I could hear someone walking about for a few minutes before I heard both doors shut. I waited a few minutes of silence just to make sure before emerging into the bedroom.

There was nothing to show anybody had been in here but I definitely heard the doors. I made a mental note to ask Chris later who else had his room code. Maybe it was just Chris who came back before he forgot something?

I hurriedly pulled on my underwear and skirt, and letting my hair loose out it's clip.

I had to stop getting dressed though when I realised what was missing.

Whoever had been in here had taken my green bra.

Oh yeah. It was definitely Chris.

Xxxxxxxxx

Brooke POV

"You!" I said, as soon as Haley came around the corner after dinner.

"Me?" Haley asked confused.

"I've been looking for you," I said, "Come with me."

Haley wasn't walking fast enough for me and I grabbed her elbow. She starting doing a half walk, half skip to keep up with me.

"Brooke! What has gotten into you?!" she said.

I pulled her out the north exit and and didn't stop until I was at the garage.

"What are we doing here?" she asked sounding panicked, and she had a reason to be.

The lights were on the garage, telling me I guessed correctly to everybody's whereabouts.

I didn't answer Haley's question, but went inside instead.

Chris was sitting on his office chair, which he had dragged out the office and onto the main floor. His feet were up on the work stool and he was eating a sandwich.

Rachel was standing in front of him with an overnight bag in between her feet.

"Brooke, hey," Chris said, then noticed Haley behind me, "Haley!"

"Oh hey Brooke," Rachel, just turning around.

"Don't 'hey Brooke' me!"

"Are you ok?" Chris asked.

I took a deep breath before I spoke.

"I know," was all I said.

I never knew two words in the English language could cause the blood to drain out of the faces of three people.

"I can explain," Haley said.

"We're so sorry, I wanted to tell you," Rachel said.

I put my hand out to stop Rachel talking.

"I don't think you should have to be the one to explain," I told Haley.

"But I didn't want you to find out without me tel—" Haley started.

"Haley just stop! This isn't your fault!" I said, then turned to the other two, "I cannot believe the two of you."

Rachel looked terrible, and Chris looked shocked.

"First of all I cannot believe you're…sleeping together," I said, whispering the last two words as if they were dirty, "secondly, I can't believe you didn't tell me, and thirdly, I can't believe you would drag poor Haley into this!"

"What?" Chris said.

"I know, you don't have to pretend anymore. I'm not an idiot guys, I worked it out," I said.

"You worked it out?" Chris said, "do you mind telling us how you came to this conclusion?"

"It was obvious! You're all clearly hiding something! I know you two well enough to know that, Haley must have walked in on the two of you in the kitchen or something, and you're forcing her to cover for you! That's why you told me that ridiculous story of how Rachel was with Haley the other day!" I said.

"Wow," Haley said.

"And then of course, there was this," I said, opening my bag and pulling out my evidence.

"Exhibit A," I said holding out the green bra.

"Where did you get that?" Chris asked.

"It was in your room. I was looking for you earlier—and I saw it on Rachel this morning," I said.

Rachel looked like she was ready to throw up, and pulled her hoodie tighter around her, and Haley just looked shocked.

"This is actually a good time for you to know the truth," Rachel said, suddenly relieved.

"Yes the truth!" Chris spoke over her.

"It's actually not—"

"Me and Rachel are sleeping together," Chris said. Rachel's head snapped in his direction. It was probably the shock of hearing it out loud.

I knew it was true—I had figured it all out! But hearing it straight from one of their mouths made me shudder. The thought of the two of them was so gross! The amount of hours me and Rachel had made fun of him and his womanising ways, only for her to fall victim to it too! If Rachel couldn't do it, what hope did any of the rest of us have?

"What?!" she barked, Haley took a breath, and looked like she relaxed now the truth was out.

"Rach doesn't like admitting it because she doesn't want to admit she, along with many couldn't resist," Chris said.

"It wasn't quite like that," Rachel said.

"It's ok, you don't have to be ashamed sweetie," Chris said, pulling her closer. Rachel stood there stiffly but didn't counter his comment.

"I think this is going to take me a while to get used to," I said.

"So now everything's out in the open, let's call it a night?" Haley said.

"It was still so uncalled for, for you to use my innocent sister in all of this! It wasn't her fault you two couldn't control yourselves! And then you had to force her into covering! As if she doesn't have enough to deal with! Shame on your both!"

Chris elbowed Rachel.

"I'm sorry Haley," Rachel said, sounding like it was painful to say.

"Yes we are," Chris said.

"That's ok, forgiven and forgotten. Brooke, let's go let dessert inside?"

"Not cool guys, not cool," I said to Rachel and Chris as I followed Haley out.

xxxxxx

Peyton POV

"It needs more vanilla," Lucas said, frivolously scraping in more of the vanilla pods into the mixure.

"No, stop!" I said, pushing his hand away even though the majority of what was left was already in the mixer.

"It needs chocolate too," Lucas said, "I can't see any here, don't worry, I'll check the storeroom."

"No! I didn't take it out because it's a victoria sponge cake not a chocolate cake! You're going to ruin it!" I said.

"Oh. I thought we were making a chocolate cake," he pouted.

"I cannot serve a chocolate cake to the royalty of Charlotte and Carolina," I said exasperated, like I was talking to Jayden.

"Why not?" he asked, innocently.

"Because it's a chocolate cake!" I said like it explained it all.

"Chocolate is good," he said with a mouthful of chocolate spread which he had taken from the storeroom, along with a spoon from the drawer, as if he owned the place.

"Lucas, seriously, we still haven't filled the position of pastry chef yet and I offered to sort this out. It needs to get done without any problems," I said.

"Why would they trust you with it, if its that important?" he asked.

"Because …I bake. Or at least I used to," I said.

"You bake?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. I used. Why is that so hard to believe?" I said.

"Because I can't picture you calmly cooking up a storm," he said, "I can imagine everything being made in a rush."

"Yeah well, I did," I said, feeling the need to defend myself, "I was in chef school and came here for my internship."

"Wow, you're actually not kidding," Lucas said.

"Why would I make that up?"

"Why did you stop?" he asked, putting the bar down.

I knew I was going to regret telling him because there was no way he wouldn't ask any further questions.

"Because I got pregnant, I needed a stable job," I said, "and back then there was no position for full time chef nor was I the most qualified candidate."

"Why don't you do it now?" Lucas asked, "you said yourself they haven't filled the position. They trust you to do this now right?"

"Lucas, please drop it. I have a job," I said.

"Why don't you just ask? You don't know until you do right? And making this cake is the calmest I've seen you ever."

"You've known me literally a few days," I said, putting the spoon on a spare plate, "Which doesn't qualify you to know what I'm normally like."

"Oh we offered her the job, we tried," one of the other chefs on the other side of the huge kitchen said.

"Gustav!" I called out feeling betrayed.

"What! Why didn't you say yes!" Lucas asked, getting excited.

"Because it requires a bit more training, ok? I don't have time," I said.

"Well you over-work as it is—just put those hours to do your training," Lucas said.

"Again, that is what I said!"

"Gustav!"

"Alright, alright, I'm going on my break," Gustav said, slipping out and leaving us alone.

"Peyton—"

"It's not easy to finish my training ok? I do it, and then there's still a chance, a very big chance I'm not good enough to get the job. And then what? It's wasted time," I explained and then added, "not that it's any of your business!"

"So basically you're scared to try?" he asked.

"What! That's not what I said," I said.

"It kinda is. What? Do you really find it so unlikely that something will go in your favour?"

"Lucas seriously, we're done with this conversation," I said.

"For now," he added.

"Lucas!"

"Ok fine," he said, "so I should try this to see how good you really are."

He dipped his finger into the mixture despite my protests of the unsanitary move he just made.

He tasted it slowly, looking like he was thinking hard.

"It needs something," he said seriously.

"Really?" I asked, going to get a spoon out the drawer so I could try the batter myself.

"Yep. Chocolate," he said.

I froze, and turned around to see him with a grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile when I saw the smudge of chocolate on his nose.

"What?" he asked.

"You just have…there's a bit of…" I started, but found it more effective to just point to my own nose.

Lucas reached up, and stuck his finger right in the middle of the melted chocolate and wiped it off.

"Why is that so funny?" he asked, "I'm not the one with cake batter on me."

"I do?" I said, scanning myself, before I made a bigger mess of myself.

"Well, you do now," he said.

I looked up and saw the spoon in his hand.

"What are you doing?" I asked, taking a step backwards as I saw the gleam in his eye.

Lucas made a sharp move with the spoon and what was left on it splattered straight across my apron.

I gasped even though I saw it coming, and took a few seconds to adjust.

"Oops," he said.

"That is not even funny," I said, "this is a serious kitchen, Lucas."

"Oh. Sorry, I didn't realise that," he said.

He took the spoon and dragged it across my arm, and I gulped as the cold sticky mixture stuck to my skin.

Without thinking, I picked up the jar of chocolate spread and stuck my whole hand in, wiping it across his face.

Lucas let out a sharp yell, clearly not expecting me to do that.

"What? You wanted more chocolate right?" I said innocently.

"You are so dead!" he said picking up the bowl.

"Lucas! No!" I said sharply, like he was a puppy. I tried to hide behind the big blender, "stop it now!"

"But I thought you wanted to play!" he said.

"Lucas we need—I need to make this cake for tonight!" I said, "put it down now!"

"Or what? Are you going to count to five?" he asked.

"Lucas, stop!" I said, as he came closer. I sprinted to the next metal table.

"One…two…" he said, walking slowly so the anticipation was worse. He dipped his hand into the bowl and I groaned.

"Well we can't serve that now," I said.

"Three…four…" he said.

"Oh my god," I said to myself as my fate became clear.

"Five," he said, but didn't nothing. I let out a deep breath in relief but froze when he put the bowl down so he could catch me faster.

I ran, but he was faster, and pinned me up against the wall.

I felt the cool liquid seep down my shirt and grimaced at the feeling.

"You are so annoying," I said. Lucas still hand his hands either side of me so I couldn't move.

"I don't think you really do find me that annoying," he said.

I scoffed.

"Right, like that's a possibility," I said.

"If you really did, why didn't you tell me to leave once today?" he asked, and for once I was stumped. Why hadn't I? Was it because I assumed he wouldn't listen anyway so didn't bother? That was true, but maybe it was because I didn't mind the company.

"I wonder what you'd do if I did this right now," he said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Try the cake," he said.

While I got over my confused, I felt his lips on mine.

"This mess really isn't appropriate on duty behaviour," I heard behind Lucas, and he pulled away.

Rachel stood there with a grin on her face. I bet she'd been waiting her whole life for this moment.

"Are you going to clean it up?" she asked, with a hand on her hip.

"Very funny Gatina," I said smiling as a result of my first kiss in years.

I felt like a teenager right now, and I wasn't sure it was necessarily a bad thing.

"Well I expect to see it done by the time I'm done with my hundredth task for the day whilst you're still on number three," she mimicked a line, I had used on her yesterday.

"You made your point," I said.

"I'm going to my Dad's tonight but I'll be back in time for my shift tomorrow," she said seriously.

"That's fine," I said and she flounced out the room.

"That was…" I started.

"Really good. You really do make good cakes," he said and I smiled.

"Sorry about that…it's complicated," I said tilting my head toward the door which Rachel left from.

"It's ok, I really don't mind," he said.

"Rachel better be here on time tomorrow," I said.

"Rachel?" Luke asked, "I actually wanted to speak to her. Is she around?"

"You wanted to speak to Rachel?" I asked surprised. I was surprised to find the presence of another emotion there too at hearing he wanted to see her.

"Yeah. I need to talk to her about Nathan," he said.

"Nathan? Why?" I said, confused now.

"They're been hanging out a lot, and Nathan can't afford to have his head messed with right now, he has a lot going on," he said,.

"They're being hanging out?" I said thinking he was kidding.

"Yeah. Rachel even took him to a show out of town the other day," I said.

"She did what!" I said, "are they you know?... Sleeping together?"

"He says they aren't, but I'm not sure I buy it which is why I want to make sure she understands the situation."

"Knowing her, they probably are," I said, sinking into a chair, "I really wish you hadn't just told me that."

"Why?"

"Because now I have to say something to someone," I said, "It's against the rules."

"Will she get in trouble?"

"Probably," I said.

I know I wasn't on the best terms with them anymore, but I didn't want to intentionally cause problems for Rachel. I didn't show it but I did still care.

"Then don't. Pretend I didn't say it," he said.

"It's my job. I'm her supervisor," I said conflicted, "Can I really keep the fact Rachel is sleeping with Prince Nathan a secret?"

"I want to know everything right now!"

We both heard bellowed behind us, and jumped in surprise to see Queen Victoria standing there.

"And then i want this mess cleared up!"

xxxx

Brooke POV

Ok. If I wasn't avoiding it earlier, I definitely was the whole of today. Anytime I found my mind drifting towards thoughts of Nathan I forced myself to think of something else. If only it was a long term solution.

What had scared me the most about yesterday was, if Nathan had kissed me, I had no doubt in my mind that I would have kissed him back. Admitting that, was admitting that I was in deeper than I thought.

How do I get myself into these situations?

When I was around Nathan I felt different—like I could be me and he understood that and who I was. It was a good feeling; as thought I had spent my life trapped in a bird cage with the luxury of a few bursts of wind, but now the cage door had been left open giving me a taste of the free winds. Now that I had experienced it thought, I don't think I could go back to being in the cage.

I feel like Nathan felt the same about me too which is why I felt so bad. He thought he knew 'me' but he didn't. He liked free spirited 'Rachel'—the person I wanted to be all the time. That was what he signed up for, not Princess Brooke. If he wanted a princess he would have one.

I had to tell him the truth. The guilt of lying to him was getting to me now. The longer I left it the deeper the hole I was digging for myself became.

Oh my god, why was I even considering this? He was here in my house to potentially marry my sister! What was I meant to do? Tell him I'm a princess and forget the rest of his life and plans here and be with me instead?

But Haley didn't even know him properly yet. She wouldn't mind, would she? This whole thing was arranged, it's not like he is her usual type anyway—what was Haley's type?

Mom would be mad, but what else was new about that?

Thoughts swam though my head as I paced across my bedroom. I had to do something, because right now I was going crazy, and hiding wasn't solving the problem.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, imaging it was last night again. I was sitting on the sand next to Nathan and he was leaning in to kiss me. Even in my fantasy I wanted to meet him halfway and kiss him back.

Ok. It was settled I had to tell him. Either way he deserved to have all the cards on the table, and either way he would find out the truth about who I was.

I pulled on my converses and put my arms through my old college hoodie.

I would go find him, and tell him whom I really was. The only way I would get through this was if I pretended that his anger and refusal to talk to me wasn't a very likely outcome.

I went down the stairs at a fast pace, so I wouldn't have time to back out.

I crossed the dimly lit hallway into the guest suites, and took a deep breath before knocking.

I crossed my arms while I waited, hoping nobody would come around the corner. It was late enough for everyone to be in bed, but you never knew.

The door opened slowly, and Nathan stood opposite me in his dress pants and shirt, clearly not sleeping.

"Hi," he said and smiled.

"Hi," I replied, and I couldn't help but smile back.

He was going to be so mad at me.

"I was hoping to see you all day. I didn't know how to find you though, and I thought it was too late now to ask for you," he explained, "I kind of thought you might have been avoiding me."

"I was," I admitted.

"Oh," he said surprised, and ran his hand self-consciously through his hair.

"I'm sorry. It's just a lot more complicated than –"

"It's ok. I should have known that almost kiss would have freaked you out," he said.

"It wasn't that—" I tried to explain.

"I shouldn't have acted like that," he said, "I just felt something there. I thought you did too."

Even in the dim light I could see Nathan blush.

"I did," I said, feeling the need to reassure him.

"When I'm with you I just feel…" he said but didn't know how to articulate.

"I know. Me too," I replied.

"I can't tell you this will be easy or really work out," he said, "and I hate that I can't reassure you that. It's just that it's—"

"Complicated," I finished for him.

"I know because of this I should back off, but I can't keep away from you Rachel," he said.

The use of my incorrect name brought me back into reality. I couldn't let him continue thinking this. Especially after hearing he felt the connection just like I did.

"Nathan, I –" I said, but Nathan interrupted.

"And right now I should be telling you I care for you and I have to keep my distance, but I can't not kiss you right now," he said.

I looked up into his eyes as he spoke.

"Then kiss me," I said, and my inner self balked in shock. Did I really just say that? That is not what I came here for!

Nathan looked nervous, and I wasn't quite sure why, if his reputation was true, he had a lot of experience.

The moment his lips touched mine I knew I was lost. There was no way I was coming out of this now.

His lips moved against mine as though he was stranded on a dessert, and I held the last bottle of water.

I clasped my hands behind his neck and held him close as I felt his fingers grip the back of my head through my hair.

Nathan pulled away and I felt the disappointing feeling set it.

He pulled me gently into his room, and let the door close behind us. It was only then that I remembered we were standing in the middle of a hallway in plain view of anyone who opened their door or came around the corner.

"What are we doing?" he said as he held my hand tight, like I would leave at any second.

"I have no idea," I replied.

I suddenly didn't care what was 'right' and what was 'complicated', and the selfish part of me wanted Nathan in case once he found out the truth he wanted nothing to do with me.

He reached for me, and I didn't stop him. I let him pull me close once more and kiss me deep. All rational thoughts were lost from then, and I began to act on instinct instead.

Xxxxxx

**Important A/N: I was conflicted about ending the scene there or writing the scene where Brathan sleep together. It would mean I have to bump my rating up to M, and I also haven't written a full sex scene before. Tell me if you think I should try and I will do it and write an outtake next, or tell me if you're happy for me to leave it here.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hey, you're back early," Chris said, seeing me walk in through the side gate as he was headed into the kitchen, "I'm guessing it wasn't all fun and games at your Dad's?"

"Ehh… an evening filled with him trying to guilt me into joinig his business," I said.

"So the usual then?" he said, taking my bag from me, as I fished out my key card.

"Unfortunately," I said.

I know I didn't have the most professional job but I would rather do it, working my way up than just settle into my Dad's business and being stuck there forever.

"Why are you up already?" I asked.

"I'm going for a walk with Haley before they have breakfast," he explained.

"Talking of, you have to tell Brooke. Yesterday was ridiculous," I said, remembering I was supposed to be angry like I was when I left last night.

"What was so ridiculous about it?" he asked, getting a bowl out the cupboard and opening the cereal cupboard and gazing at the many boxes.

"Are you being serious? Brooke thinks we're together! Me and you! Can you seriously not see this has gone to far!?"

"Ok, ok, fine," he said sighing.

"Chris, I'm being serious. I can't keep lying to her. The guilt is getting to me," I told him, "and why are you hesitating in telling Brooke of all people—surely other people finding out should be higher on your list of worries—wait, were you planning on ever telling her?"

The conflicted look on his face gave me my answer.

"Chris!"

"What's the point? We have no idea how long this is going to last! Why open that can of worms?" Chris suddenly yelled.

"Holy shit," I said as realisation set in. I cannot believe I never saw it before.

"What?" he said in a moody voice, pouring a chocolate cereal into his bowl, making a mess as a few pieces bounced out.

"Chris…"

"Stop staring at me and pass me the milk," he said.

"You actually like her," I said.

"What?"

"You like Haley. You're not just messing with her," I said.

"We're just having fun," he said dismissing me, and going past me to get the milk out of the fridge.

"Don't give me that," I said, "if you were really just fucking about you wouldn't bother going on a walk with her. You don't do that."

"That doesn't explain anything," he said.

"And she said you're not sleeping together. Like you would wait around when you could find someone to replace her with in an instant," I said.

"Don't talk about her like she's an object," he snapped.

"See!"

"Rachel, stop it," he said.

The door to the kitchen opened and one of the chefs got his apron whilst going over to his station to prepare breakfast.

"But you like her," I whispered.

"Does it even matter?" he replied in a quieter tone.

"If you like her then yes it does," I said.

"Messing about and biding our time. That's all it can ever be Rachel, so let it just be that," he said.

"But—"

"She's the fucking princess of Charlotte! Not just the princess but THE princess—soon to be Queen," he whisper-yelled.

"Ok," I spoke, sitting down onto a stool.

Chris sighed, and stirred the cereal around in the bowl.

"So when she gets married you end this?" I asked him gently.

Chris nodded.

"Sweetie, you're just going to get hurt," I told him, "I'm not saying it to be mean. I'm saying it because it's clear you're getting feelings for her and it's just going to hurt more."

"We know it can't end well, so shouldn't we just take what we can get?" he asked me.

"C, you do whatever you feel is right, but at the end of the day you have to look out for yourself. Right now you're both blinded by the moment. Someone objective needs to burst the bubble for you. It's going to come to a point where she's marrying her Prince Charming—literally, and you're left behind to watch and deal with it. The longer you do this, the harder it's going to be."

Chris was different lately. In a good way, which was why it killed me to give him advice that would take it all away, but I didn't want to see him hurting even more.

"I know it sucks," I told my best friend.

"But it's realistic," he replied, putting the bowl in the sink still mostly full.

Xxxxxx

Haley POV

I slipped my jacket over my shoulders as I went down the stairs with a bounce.

"Morning honey," Mom said, going the opposite way.

"Moring," I replied with a smile.

"Where are you off to?" she asked as she passed me.

"Just a walk before breakfast," I said.

"Ok dear. Don't go to far, you don't want to be late to the table," she said.

"I won't," I replied, opening the large wooden door.

The sun shone into my eyes, and I squinted as they adjusted.

The sun was bright, and I could hear the birds singing. It was almost as if the scenery reflected my good mood. I had had the most amazing few days and I wasn't sure anything could take away from that.

Chris changed my day from good to amazing. The thought that he'd be there later even made it bearable to sit through a state meeting!

I made the walk deeper into the gardens where it felt more private, and smiled when I saw Chris facing the other way.

"Hey," I mumbled into his back, as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hey," he said, turning around.

"I know I only saw you last night but I missed you," I said.

Chris gave me a weak smile in response and I immediately sensed something was amiss.

"So, shall we walk to the rose garden?" I asked him whilst trying to read his expression.

"Actually…"

"What's wrong?" I interrupted.

Chris sighed, and my heart started beating.

"Look Haley, we've had a lot of fun—" he began.

"You're breaking up with me," I stated rather than asked. His opening line was clichéd enough to work out the ending.

"To be fair there wasn't really anything to break up," he said.

My stomach clenched at his words.

I went to turn around but he grabbed my wrist.

"Haley, I care about you so much, but we know it can't lead anywhere," he said.

"But we knew that when we started. Nothing's changed," I insisted. I felt like a small child, grasping at the short strings to get their way. I didn't care if I looked ridiculous though, not when losing Chris was on the line.

"If I could be with you in this garden I would be," he said tucking my hair behind my ear, "but we have to leave the garden at some point."

I read the metaphor behind his words and felt disappointment set in.

"Chris…what happened to making the most of what we have?"

"It's not fair to either of us," he said, "I'm being realistic about this now. We're both going to end up hurting a lot more if we stick this out."

"But why—"

"Because I fucking love you Haley!"

I gasped and I immediately knew I felt the same way.

"I lo—" I began but he put his hand over my mouth.

"That's exactly why we have to stop this. It's gone too far," he said. He was close enough for me to see matching disappointment in his own eyes.

"But—" I said as I felt a tear fall.

"Come here," he said, pulling me into a hug.

I felt the tears seep in through his t-shirt.

"Haley this needs to work, it can't be like before. We have to go on with our lives. You have to pretend this didn't happen and embrace what you need to do. We both know it's coming we can't act like it's not. Don't waste time being sad over something we never had."

What Chris was saying sucked. There was no other way to describe it. As much as it sucked though, he was essentially right and that was what made it suck even more.

"You're going to do great things one day Haley. Charlotte is lucky to have you," he said, brushing my hair out my eyes.

He reached down and kissed me on the forehead slowly, and I didn't bother to stop to tears from falling.

He squeezed my hand, and began walking away.

"Chris," I called out.

He turned around but I found I didn't know how to put my thoughts into words. I wanted to tell him how much he means to me, how much he gave me, I wanted to make sure he knew he wasn't just a blip in my life.

Chris knew everything I wanted to say just by reading my expression.

"I know Hales. Me too," he said giving me a smile.

Far too quickly he was out of sight, and this time I felt the finality of him walking away. This really was it.

I sat down onto the stone bench and allowed myself exactly one minute to feel sad. As soon as my minute was up I took a deep breath and composed myself to go back inside.

I walked back inside, the shining sun now more of an irritation and the singing birds more of a nuisance.

I could see Mom walking toward breakfast.

I reprimanded myself for feeling negative all of a sudden. I knew why I felt this way but it wasn't what we ended things for. We ended things to be positive about our lives and the way things were.

"Nice walk?" Mom asked and I nodded.

We walked into the dining room and Dad was sitting at the head of the table, sipping coffee.

"Good Morning sweetheart," he said as we came in.

"Morning," I replied, ignoring my usual seat, and leaving a few spaces for Nathan and his parents.

"I'm glad you got here early," he said, "we wanted to talk to you. Ask you how things were going with Nathan. Their stay is nearly over."

"It's ok," I said automatically then remembered things were different now. What now? I had to make a go of things with Nathan. I real go. I couldn't have Chris, I never could. Nathan was heaps better than the other princes my parents had introduced me too. They were all either too arrogant, or rude. I couldn't even hold a conversation with most of them. Ok, I didn't have feelings for Nathan right now, but I could. If it was going to work with any of them it would be him.

"Actually. It's going good," I replied.

"That's really good news," Mom said, patting my arm.

"Actually I'm happy to go for it if he is," I said.

Dad's cup froze halfway to his lips, and Mom's head turned in my direction.

"Haley, are you saying what I think you are?" Mom said, smiling.

"I think I might be," I said.

"Haley this is brilliant!" Dad said, "I cannot wait to speak to Victoria and Ted! Oh look, here they come now."

"Congratulations Haley. You made a good choice," Mom said, "we are so proud of you."

I smiled back. I had to be happy about this for real, not just on the surface; for me and for Chris and everything that we never had.

Xxxxx

Brooke POV

I snuggled in closer to the warmth behind me as I became aware of my phone buzzing on vibrate. I hope to god it was a decent hour or a dire emergency for the wellbeing of the person calling me.

My eyes flew open as a hand wrapped around my bare back, securing me in my place.

My breath hitched in my throat as I came face to face with a bare chest and last night all came flooding back.

There was a knock at the door and I froze as though they could see me.

"Nathan dear? Are you ok? You didn't come to breakfast," I heard what I assumed was his Mothers voice.

Nathan didn't stir, and I eased myself out his grip, and put on Nathan's shirt, the first thing my hand came into contact with.

"Nathan?" His mother called again.

Amidst all the passion last night I didn't recall whether we locked the door or not, and I was not about to take the chance.

Nathan came out of his deep sleep and began moving. I grabbed my clothes from the floor and hurried toward the balcony, expecting the door to open any second. Out of the corner of my eye I sat Nathan sit up, as I climbed onto the ledge of the balcony onto the balcony of the room next door.

I prayed the gardener wouldn't decide to look up at this precise moment because he would get an eyeful.

"You're still in bed?" I heard her say as she came through the door, which as I predicted was left unlocked.

"Um…Yeah, I must have overslept," Nathan said, getting his bearings, looking around him.

I couldn't see his Mom but I could hear her.

"Nathan, you have to try and be a little bit more responsible," she said sounding fed up, "It's so rude for our hosts."

"Sorry," Nathan replied.

"Now hurry up and get dressed and come and see us. Your father and I need to talk to you," she said.

I put on the clothes I brought with me, and then went into the empty guest bedroom beside Nathan's, before making my way back toward my suite.

I could hear my heart beating as I walked quickly through the house, my mind processing what had happened.

I slept with Nathan.

I slept with Nathan.

I slept with Nathan.

It still wasn't sinking in.

Last night was amazing; there was no doubt about that. My thoughts were hazy, as if I had been drunk, but the only thing I was drunk on was the moment.

"Brooke!" I heard and flipped around to see Haley trying to catch up with me.

"Hi, I've been looking for you," she said.

"Hales, hi. Sorry, I saw your call this morning, I was just sleeping," I said. Even though there was no way she could know I felt like I was a little child who had been a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Well that was the truth!

"I just wanted to give you news straight from me," she said.

"What news?" I asked. I had to get this Nathan thing straight in my head and then talk to him. Then I probably had to tell Haley.

Haley took a deep breath and softly smiled.

"I told Mom and Dad I'll marry Nathan," she said.

I choked on my own saliva as I heard her words.

"You what?"

"I know you don't agree with this whole thing but I really am ok with it," she said, "I really would love you on my side with all of this B."

"You said you'll marry Nathan," I repeated.

"Yes," she said, "Is that yours?"

She fingered the shirt I was wearing.

"Uhh no, it's Chris's. I fell asleep down there," I said, the lie easily coming out of my mouth.

"Oh," she said, her facial expression changing slightly.

"Is he… how is he nowadays?" she asked.

"He's fine," I said wondering why she was acting like a freak.

"Anyway, I need to go see Mom and Dad and Nathan's parents. You should come," she said.

"I've actually got some stuff to do," I said, my throat feeling dry.

"Brooke, you're going to have to do it eventually. I really want you to be a part of this. I'm getting married," Haley said.

"So it's all definite then?" I asked.

"Well, once Nathan agrees, yeah," she said like it was obvious.

"He hasn't said yes?" I asked her.

"Well they haven't told him yet. I only agreed this morning and he wasn't there," Haley explained.

I don't know what I was expecting to change after last night. Well actually I hadn't thought about anything in the future last night.

Now though faced with Haley telling me she was going to marry him, I wish I had a plan in motion.

"Do you love him?" I asked her point blank.

"Oh god Brooke, I know you don't agree with an arranged marriage and—"

"It's not about that. Do you love him?" I asked her.

She sighed.

"Not yet but I think I could," she said truthfully.

What the hell had I done? I slept with the one guy out of all the ones she'd seen that she thought she could have a future with?

What was I meant to do? Do I tell her?

I didn't regret last night at all. Nathan and I both wanted it. I hadn't connected with someone like I had ever connected with Nathan. Haley couldn't marry him.

I wondered if they had told him yet and how he told them no.

"Brooke I have to go. I'll see you later. Think about what I said," she said.

Before I could reply she was gone.

What the hell did we stand now? We would have had to deal with this eventually, but now this whole marriage thing had been brought up we had to deal with it a lot sooner before we had even processed our own feelings.

It only dawned at me as I walked into my bedroom that there was something very important I was meant to tell Nathan last night.

Xxxxxxx

Peyton POV

"Did you call?" I said as I placed a selection of mini cakes on a serving plate as carefully as I could but as quickly as possible. I was already running late juggling all my jobs and this at the same time.

"He's not picking up," Lucas said, pacing.

"Peyton we're behind schedule by ten minutes," Anderson said walking past with his clipboard.

"I know, I'm working on it," I called out, then hissed to Lucas, "Try again!"

"I have no idea where he is. He isn't picking up," Lucas said.

Lucas had come straight here after breakfast, which he had to be at, to continue helping me figure out what we were going to do, if we could do anything.

"Marsha, have you seen Rachel?" I asked one of the other maids.

"No, sorry. She signed in on the morning shift though," Marsha replied.

I sighed.

"Ok thanks. Can you take this through," I said, passing her the tray.

"Where the hell is everyone?" I said out loud.

Queen Victoria had grilled us for over an hour last night, and as soon as she was gone we tried to find both Nathan and Rachel. I wasn't sure what good it would do, or what was going to happen but we could at least warn them. Queen Victoria was in no way happy when she left last night and had only gone back to her rooms when I told her Rachel wasn't on site that evening and went to her Dad's.

"I'm going to leave Nathan another message and tell him to come here ASAP, it's an emergency," he said, "maybe he knows where Rachel is."

"Ok. You do that. I'm going to get someone to check her apartment," I said taking my apron off.

I felt guilty. It wasn't directly my fault but I was the one Queen Victoria heard it from. Rachel and I had our differences but I wasn't the bitch that wanted this to end badly for her. She made a stupid decision but she wasn't a bad person. Rachel just did stupid things like act on her feelings. I wish I could go back to being like that. I had to admit now that the reason we fought so much now was because a small part of me was jealous.

"Uncle Dan's calling me," Lucas said.

"Do you have to go up there?" I asked him.

"I don't know. I'll just ignore it for now," he said.

"I know, I'm only getting back off my break now, but worked over yesterday so I don't need to hear you yell," I suddenly heard as the door flew open and I flipped around at the familiar voice and saw Rachel fly through.

She dropped her handbag on the floor, and put an apron over her head.

"I'll pick that up later," she said.

"Oh my god! Where have you been! We've been looking for you all day! We have to wa—"

"I told you I don't need to hear it," she dismissed me.

"But—"

The wall intercom beeped at the same time as Rachel's beeper, and she went over and read the small screen.

"Oh crap, Lady V wants to see me. You know she doesn't like to be kept waiting," Rachel said quickly tying her hair into a pony tale and rushing out the kitchen.

"Rachel wait!" I yelled.

The door swung closed.

"Oh my god," I said, bringing my hand to my forehead.

"Rachel?" Lucas said, turning around in confusion.

"She is so freaking stubborn sometimes," I said, "there's no way we can warn her now. She's going straight to the devil."

"That's not Rachel," Lucas said.

"What! Of course it is," I said rolling my eyes.

"That is most definitely not Rachel," he said, sure.

"I think I know my own staff and my old best friend," I snapped.

"Peyton! I swear that's not Rachel!"

"Luke! Seriously!"

"That is not the girl Nathan's been hanging around with! Sure you don't have another Rachel on staff?"

"Yes I'm sure!" I said, "you sure that wasn't her?"

"I saw her and that wasn't her," Lucas said.

What was he talking about?!

"But you told me he was seeing Rachel," I said.

"Because he is, but that's not her," Lucas insisted.

I groaned.

"And she was definitely on staff? What if she just came in to see him?"

"No! she was—is, a maid!"

"Oh my god, describe her," I said. I knew all the maids and Lucas was not making sense.

"Umm tall? Brunette?"

"So basically Rachel!" I snapped.

"Yes Rachel! But not her!"

"You even met her," Lucas said.

"When did I meet this mystery person?"

"Like the other day, right here!" Luke said.

I sat down in frustration on the stool.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said.

"We were both in here, with the girl you call Rachel, and the other girl and Jayden's Dad. Ring any bells?"

"Down here with..—Oh my god."

Why didn't I think of this sooner! I was such an idiot.

"What?"

"Is this her?" I fluttered around the kitchen thinking how I was meant to show him. I ran over to the staff noticeboard with pictures on it and pulled off one from a few years ago with Chris, Rachel, Brooke and I before anything had changed.

I thrust the photo into Chris's hands.

"Yeah, that's her," Lucas said looking pleased with himself.

"Holy shit," I said then covered my mouth. I very rarely used bad language.

"What?"

"Lucas…"

"What? You're freaking me out," he said.

"That's not Rachel," I said.

"So your friend just gave another name? Who does that?" Lucas asked confused.

I took a deep breath.

"A freaking princess that's who," I said.

"What?" Luke said confused.

"Lucas! That is Princess Brooke!"

"As in…" Lucas began as realisation dawned.

"Princess Brooklyn of Charlotte, second in line," I said.

"Oh my god," he said.

"So it was her with Nathan this whole time?"

"If that's who you saw then yes," I said.

"But then that would mean the actual Rachel—"

"Is upstairs possibly getting her butt kicked right now," I finished.

"Oh shit," Luke said, "This isn't our fault right?"

Instead of answering his question I went straight for the door.

"Let's just go find Brooke and Nathan because neither one of us can fix this now."

Xxxxx

Nathan POV

Mom left and I lay back down, relaxing for a few seconds before I sat up suddenly. Images of the night before flooded my mind and it came back to me.

I looked to the empty spot beside me and reached out even though I could see nothing there.

Rachel must have left this morning.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I hope she was ok.

I got out of bed and began getting dressed. Mom wanted me to come and see them but as soon as I was done with that I wanted to go and find Rachel. I wanted to assure her that last night wasn't just meaningless to me.

I picked up my cell phone, but then dropped it when I realised I didn't even know her number.

I had a load of missed called from Lucas. I wasn't in the mood to deal with his usual lectures right now, and I knew he wouldn't approve of Rachel and I getting together last night. I turned off my cell phone and dropped it on the bed.

I went into the hallway and went to find Mom and Dad just to get them off my back for a while before I went to find Rachel.

"I cannot believe Rachel is getting fired," I heard as I walked past a room with an open door.

I paused and walked backwards, seeing two maids changing bedding in Luke's room. What were they talking about? Rachel was getting fired?

"Not saying I blame her because Prince Nathan is totally fuckable but it was still a rookie mistake," the blonde maid said.

The other one noticed my presence in the doorway and froze. The blonde maid turned to see what she was looking at and flushed bright red.

"I..uh..um…" she stuttered trying to think of what to say to fix this.

I was too busy worrying about the news that it was out in the open. Everyone knew about me and Rachel? Is that what my parents wanted to see me about? How did anyone even find out? For a brief instance, I thought about the possibility that Rachel was just like all the other girls wanting the 'Prince Nathan' experience, and had been quick to brag. I felt immediately bad though—I knew Rachel wasn't like that and I knew our connection wasn't either.

"Where is Rachel?" I asked.

"I am so sorry sir," the blonde maid said.

"Don't worry about it, it's forgotten," I said getting to what was important, "now where's Rachel?"

"I think she's up with Queen Victoria now sir," the other maid said.

"Probably in her parlour," the first maid added.

"Thanks," I said running out, hoping I knew how to get there.

Me and Rachel had nothing to be ashamed of—it was problematic, even I could admit that, but it was nothing either of us had to be told of for and lose jobs over. It was the real deal. We weren't just messing about.

There was no way I was going to let Rachel get the blame for this and get fired. Not if I had anything to say about it.

Xxxxx

Brooke POV

My bedroom door flew open, and I looked up from my laptop in shock.

"Hales? Is that—Peyton?" I said with surprise, "What are you doing here?"

Peyton was out of breath and panting. I don't think I had ever seen her anything but composed.

"Are you ok?" I said, pushing my laptop away, and swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"Rachel…" she managed, "…Fired!"

"What?"

"Your Mom knows about Nathan," she said.

"Oh no," I muttered, not even contemplating how Peyton knew in the first place.

"And she thinks Rachel is Rachel," she said.

"Oh shit," I said.

"She's in your Mom's parlour right now," Peyton said as I ran past her, and I could hear her hot on my heels.

Xxxxx

Haley POV

"Has anybody seen Brooke?" I asked nobody in particular.

"No princess," one of the maids responded.

"What about Chris?" I asked. I knew I wasn't meant to see him, but I was looking for Brooke and it was likely they were together.

"Or even Peyton?" I asked getting exasperated, and knowing she would know where Rachel was and probably even Chris. I know what we lived in couldn't exactly be classed as a house but still, it shouldn't be this hard to find people.

"Everyone's a bit busy with the whole Rachel thing," of the younger chefs replied.

"What Rachel thing?" I asked, going over to the rota board and seeing if I could make sense of Peyton's intricate codes to work out where everyone was.

"She's getting fired," he replied.

"She's what!"

"Or at least that's what we think is happening or what would happen if you're keeping a massive secret and the Queen finds out," he said taking a cucumber out the fridge.

"Oh no," I said, going out the back door.

Mom found out about me and Chris, and Rachel is getting fired for not telling her.

I felt guilty at the thought that we had practically forced Rachel into this when she didn't want to be and now she was getting fired. I had to sort this out and stop Mom.

I ran through the staff decking and ran smack bang into Chris.

"Woah," he said steadying me, then realising who it was, "Haley. What are you doing out here. Brooke isn't around."

"Chris," I said grabbing his arm.

"No, Haley it's hard I know but we can't—"

"No, Rachel is getting fired right this second," I said.

"What!" he said, shock evident on his face.

"My mom knows about us and is blaming her," I said, "I have to go now."

"I'm coming with you," he said jogging to catch up with me.

xxxxxxx

**A/N: Everything is heating up…and as the proverb goes, the shit is very much about to hit the fan!**

**As I wrote this I almost imagined all the characters running around the castle like crazy people!**

**Let me know what you think so far…I have the next one so if I hear back quickly I might be tempted to post early!**

**Ps- im working on that little brathan in the dark scene as an outtake, I haven't forgotten!**


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Seeing your reactions to the last chapter made my day! I never thought you would all see it as much of a cliffie as you did! I'm also really glad that the gectic feeling of the characters running around the castle all with their wired crossed came across well! I hope you like this!

Chapter 11

Rachel POV

"You know why you're here," she stated.

"I know I was late today and Peyton already reported me once, and I'm really sorr—"

"Not that," the Queen said with irritation, "I'm talking about your little tryst with the Prince of Carolina."

My eyes widened at her words. My first instinct was to be confused and deny whatever she was talking about then I realised she knew about Brooke and Nathan. She also didn't realise Brooke's involvement.

"Do you have any idea how wrong this is?" Queen Victoria asked.

She was sitting on the blue suede sofa cushion whilst I stood in front of her. Even though I was physically higher up than her, I still felt like she could squish me with a stare.

"I do," I said, admitting to the crime I didn't commit.

Brooke didn't want to tell Nathan for a reason and I wasn't going to throw her to the wolves (or her Mother). She was my best friend.

"I don't think you do. It's wrong on so many different accounts," she said, "on top of the obvious reasons, it's also downright spiteful. You know Prince Nathan was here to court Haley."

"I'm sorry your majesty," I said. I don't even think I was this scared when my parents told me off as a kid. There was something massively intimidating about her.

"You do realise I have no choice but to fire you?" she said.

I bit my lip. I needed this job, otherwise I'd end up working for my Dad. I still couldn't let Brooke take the blame though.

"I do," I agreed.

"I want you moved out of staff quarters by the end of the day," she said.

"Ok," I agreed.

The side door bust open, and I jumped, as the Queen put her hand to her chest in surprise.

"Mother! It's not Rachel's fault it's mine," Haley said looking frazzled. Oh god.

"How on earth is this your fault?" Queen Victoria asked.

"I made her do it," Haley said.

Haley clearly got the wrong end of the stick and thought her relationship with Chris was out in the open.

Chris came running in a few seconds after her.

"No she didn't," I said.

"Yes I did!" Haley insisted. I rolled my eyes. Everything was going fine until that moment.

"I thought you wanted to marry Nathan," the queen said.

"I do," Haley said.

Chris looked upset behind her, and my heart broke for him.

"Then why on earth would you make Rachel sleep with Nathan?" the Queen asked

"Rachel did what!" Haley screeched, and Chris's hand flew up to his head as I winced.

"Yes, what did you think was going on?" her Mother asked, "Christopher, what are you doing here?"

"Princess Haley made me late to my shift, that's what she came to explain, and she made Chris late too," I said.

Haley looked at me blankly.

"But I did sleep with Nathan and I should get punished for that," I said praying Haley didn't ask any questions.

Haley's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Rachel don't do this," Chris said.

Queen Victoria glanced at Chris for speaking out.

"Chris," I warned. I could tell he knew what I was doing and why but he didn't agree with it. He knew I needed this job more than anyone.

"You didn't sleep- do anything with Nathan," he said.

Oh god.

"Yes she did," I heard behind me, and even though I hadn't heard him speak, I knew it was Nathan, "we slept together and we shouldn't be ashamed of that."

"Excuse me dear, but we have rules here in this house," Queen Victoria said.

I could head Nathan approaching behind me as his footsteps get closer.

"No you didn't!" I heard as Lucas came through the side door Haley and Chris came through.

"Your majesty, we were mistaken and we're wrong. Nothing happened between Rachel and Nathan," Peyton said, coming through the opposite door.

"What on earth is going on? It's like a market in here," Queen Victoria said.

Seriously? Could nobody let me save the day?

I stood in the middle of everyone wondering why something that could have been so easy suddenly got complicated in the space of one minute.

Why couldn't anyone let me be the hero for once?

"Yes it did," Nathan insisted.

"Nathan!" Lucas shrieked.

"Stay out of it Lucas!" Nathan snapped.

Queen Victoria's head was going back and forth like she was watching a tennis match.

"You can't fire Rachel, she didn't do anything," I heard Brooke from the back door. I closed my eyes and winced.

It was all really over.

I turned around, and Nathan looked confused as he saw my face.

"Rachel didn't do it, I did," Brooke said.

Her hands were clenched at her sides.

Nathan turned around and saw Brooke walk in.

"Brooke! What are you talking about?" Queen Victoria asked.

"Brooke?" Nathan repeated, confused.

"Don't fire Rachel, it was me," Brooke said to her Mom.

"B…" I started.

"It's ok," she said, giving me a nod.

"Brooke, it was you having a relationship with Nathan?" Queen Victoria asked.

"Yeah," she said.

I don't think I had ever seen Brooke look so un-confident.

"You'd do that to Haley?"

Nathan looked like he wasn't following.

"Could everyone leave now please? I want to speak to Brooke alone," Queen Victoria said.

Brooke walked toward her mother while everyone else walked away slowly. As I walked past Brooke I gave her a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder and she gave me a weak smile.

Nathan was the last to leave and was just staring at Brooke. He walked out behind me slowly.

Everyone was standing outside the doors in a group.

"Rachel, I can't believe you were going to take the fall for Brooke?" Chris said.

"I had to, I wasn't going to throw her in it. We both knew she didn't want to tell anyone," I said.

"You knew about this?" Haley asked Chris.

"Sort of," he admitted.

"Sort of? Are you joking? You knew Brooke and Nathan were….and you didn't tell me?!"

"It wasn't my secret to tell," he said.

"Yeah but Chris I thought we were—" Haley suddenly stopped and realised we were all listening to them.

"Can someone please explain to me what just happened," Nathan said, and we all turned around realising we'd forgotten about one important person in this story.

Everyone was speechless as Nathan waited for an answer.

"There's been a little bit of confusion," Lucas said.

"I'm going to need a little bit more detail than that," Nathan said.

Peyton looked at everyone else, and they all seemed to be mentally discussing how to deal with this. I stepped forward, going to deal with this myself.

"Hi," I said, "I'm Rachel Gatina."

"You're Rachel Gatina?" Nathan asked.

I nodded.

"Maid and best friend to Brooke," I added.

"Brooke," he repeated, "so her name is actually Brooke?"

"You have no idea who she is, do you?" Peyton asked.

"Should I?" he asked.

"Wow you really do live in your own world," Chris said.

"Brooke is my sister," Haley said, "and I still can't believe—"

"She's your sister!" He exclaimed, "so that would mean she's royal."

"Princess Brooklyn of Charlotte to be precise," I said.

Nathan looked completely lost.

"I cannot believe this," he said, "she lied to me?"

"She had her reasons ok? She didn't want to lie to you," I said defending Brooke. I didn't want him to hate her before he got to speak to her.

"I think I need to get some air," Nathan said leaving.

"I can't believe Brooke would do that to me," Haley said.

"Are you kidding?" I snapped.

"It's not like you weren't out having your own fun," I said, and Haley gasped.

"Rae don't," Chris said.

"Oh my god. You didn't," Peyton said, clueing on, and speaking to Chris, "this is so typical, and you're such an idiot. You just don't think about your actions."

"It wasn't like that," he said to Peyton.

"You're just so immature Chris," she said.

"Oh please, don't tell me you still have feelings for Chris," Haley snorted and I resisted the urge to speak. It wasn't my fight; Chris and Peyton could more than handle themselves. It was kind of unspoken that nobody really brought up the way Peyton got pregnant, and it definitely wasn't a cheap shot for Haley to get in.

We all knew Chris pretty much used Peyton, and she was easily taken in and thought it was her happy ending. He wasn't the same person anymore though, but I knew he still felt terrible.

We'd all kind of gone through it and moved past it.

"Haley that's not fair," Chris said stepping in and I was glad he did.

Haley turned around and gave Chris a glare.

"Are you joking! No way!" Peyton shouted, "not that it's really anything to do with you if I choose to have feelings for the father of my son."

My eyes widened at the words from the one person who always lectured about the way I talked to the royal family, but I didn't blame her.

"Ok, I think everyone needs to take a breather," I yelled over everyone before people said things they would regret

Peyton's beeper went off.

"I have work," she said walking off.

"Me too," Chris said leaving.

"I'm going to find Nathan," Lucas said.

Seemed like the afternoon of revelations had left everyone a little bit touchy.

Xxxxxx

Haley POV

Ok I acted like a total bitch. I rarely did but when it came out I knew it. Chris was standing against the doorway of my bedroom when I went upstairs and the fact he'd risk being seen there showed me he was mad.

"I'm sorry," I said groaning, "I shouldn't have acted that way towards Peyton."

Chris sighed.

"No you shouldn't have," he said, "in her own twisted way she was looking out for me."

"I just got really mad at her reaction when she heard about us," I tried to explain the irrationality behind my actions. I could feel myself blushing. Damn pale skin.

I knew what we had going wasn't the most sensible situation but hearing somebody else's disapproval for it made me mad.

"Because of what we went through she kinda does have the right to speak to me like that. She was right though, it wasn't smart, which is why we aren't together now," he said in a matter of fact way.

I felt a tiny pang of jealousy that Chris and Peyton would always share something, but even so, I was the last person who had a right to pick on that because of my own insecurities.

"I feel shitty enough as it is about the way Jayden was conceived so—" he began.

"I know! I'm sorry," I said again. The more he went on the worse I felt. Seriously? What came over me before?

"I'll apologise to Peyton," I promised, dreading that conversation.

"Thank you, I appreciate that," Chris said.

I gave him a nod.

"And about you not telling me about Brooke—"

"I know I didn't tell you, and I'm sorry but as much as I care about you, Brooke is my best friend and I didn't think it was my place to tell you," he said.

"It is sort of the same as me not wanting her to know about us, isn't is?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied.

"I'm sorry Chris," I said.

"It's ok," he said, "I know who you are, and what you mean to say and don't."

"I know it's not an excuse but it's hard. This sucks—me and you being apart," I said.

"I know it does," he said, "But you're doing well. I heard about you agreeing to marry Nathan," he said.

"Chris, I—" I began, feeling the need to explain.

He held up his hands.

"No, don't explain. This is what needs to happen. Haley listen, these little conversations between us are done now. It's too hard for both of us," he said walking away, "Goodbye Haley."

Goodbye was more final than bye. I knew our last goodbye was our final meeting and he had been forced to break our promise because of what happened earlier. I momentarily thought about going all Bella Swan on him and doing stupid things like this to make him mad and just to bring him back to me, but then I remembered I was stronger than that.

I was Princess Haley of Charlotte and I was not going let our sacrifice be for nothing.

Xxxxx

Nathan POV

I paced the space of the space in front of the bed, my mind moving as a hundred miles an hour.

"Are you ok?" Lucas asked, letting himself into the room.

"Yeah," I said, not stopping my movement.

"The way everyone found out was a little but my fault. Her Mom heard us talking, and I didn't know Rachel wasn't Rachel," Luke said.

"Doesn't matter. She still lied," I said.

"I know you're mad at her Nate, but I'm sure sh—"

"Oh I'm mad at her," I said cutting him off, "but I think I still know the real her."

Luke looked surprised.

"So you're not that mad? Or you are?"

"I need to go speak to my parents," I said.

"Wow, wait a second," he said pulling me back, "take a minute to think. I know they said they wanted to see you but you need to process this first."

"What is there to process?" I asked him, "I've fallen for her and now it sucks a little less because she's royal and it's less of a deal."

"Nathan, you've known her a week," Lucas said.

"I know it sounds ridiculous," I said.

"Especially coming from you of all people," he added.

"Especially coming from me," I repeated, "but I can't explain what happened with us. I have never in my life felt this connected to another person. Yes I'm mad she lied but I'm not mad enough to never speak to her again. If I know her as well as I think I do then she'll have a good reason for lying."

"So are you going to go speak to her?" Luke asked me.

"After I speak to my parents, yeah," I said.

"Ok slow down. What are you planning to tell them?"

"I don't know? That I found her, and I'm not willing to let go," I said, "I don't think they'll care. They just wanted me to get married."

"So you're planning to marry the sister of the girl you were courting after only knowing her a week?" Lucas rationalised, making me look like an idiot.

"Well not immediately, but kind of yeah," I said, hoping it would just come to me when I was in front of them.

"And you're not going to speak to Brooke before you go pledge your love to your parents?" he said.

"I need to sort this out first and then I'll find Brooke," I said, the name feeling foreign to my lips. I had to take a second to connect the name with the person.

"I'm not going to be able to stop you am I?" he asked.

"Nope," I said.

"Good luck then?" Luke said.

"Thanks man," I said going to find my parents.

The two of them were in their suite about to leave.

"Nathan, there you are!" Mom said, "we were about to send out a search party."

"I need to speak to you both," I said, getting to the point.

They exchanged glances.

"We need to speak to you too son, let's go inside," he said.

The door shut behind us and they went to sit down on the sofa. I chose to stay standing.

"I'm sure you've heard the good news by now," Dad said.

"What good news?" I asked, confused.

"Haley agreed to marry you?" Mom said with a smile.

"What?" I said, and from the look on my face they both frowned.

"I'm not marrying her," I said.

"Oh gosh, not this again," Mom said, "Nathan we talked about this, it's why we're here."

"You know what? Enough is enough. I'm not a little kid and I refuse to have to do this as a little discipline ploy by you both. I'm not marrying Haley," I said.

"We're well aware of how old you are Nathan," Mom said.

Dad reached out and held her arm.

"I think we should tell him," Dad said to her quietly, but I could still hear them.

"Tell me what? What's going on?" I asked.

They exchanged glances.

"What's going on?"

"Nathan listen," Dad said, "we think you should sit down."

"I'm fine where I am," I said and they exchanged glances again.

"Just tell me," I said.

Dad sighed.

"Nathan there's a clause to you inheriting the crown," Mom said.

"What clause?"

"Years and years ago, a clause was put in to the monarchical inheritance where the heir needs to be married by the age of twenty-five to royalty," Mom said.

"What? I've never heard of this," I said.

"It's just never come up before, or it hasn't mattered. Most of your ancestors have been married by then anyway. You're the first one in years this is a threat to."

"And if I don't get married, then what?"

"Then the crown passes over to second in line," Mom said grimly, and I knew why once I pictured my cousin Cal.

I may have been irresponsible but I still cared. Cal was irresponsible and honestly didn't care. He'd make jokes about getting my title every time I saw him and I knew he wanted it bad. The thought of him having a say in the way Carolina was run made me feel sick.

"You're the king and queen, why can't you just change the law?" I asked the obvious.

"It would have to go through bills and voting—"

"It could take weeks son, and you turn twenty five next week," Dad said.

"Oh shit," I said.

"We only found out about this recently which is why we couldn't do anything sooner," Mom explained.

"You have to marry Haley," Dad said.

"I'm in love with someone else," I said.

Mom gasped.

"They have to be royal. It's part of the clause," Dad said practically.

"She is," I said.

"Who is it?" Mom asked.

"Brooke," I replied.

"Princess Brooke? I thought she was away," Mom said confused.

"She isn't. She's here," I said.

"Oh sweetie," Mom said.

"You can make it happen right?"

"Nathan Victoria and Ted really want Haley to be married as soon as possible," Mom said.

"So?"

"Haley's family has a clause too. That she needs to be married when she becomes Queen. It was made around the same time as ours. Back then; the monarchies of the land were all trying to ensure the strongest monarch for the future. Haley's parents also want you to marry her because they want someone to be by her side helping her. She doesn't have the experience on her own yet which is why they were looking for an heir with the same training as she would have so kingdoms could be joined."

"I'm not following," I saw their point but not why the urgency, "she can marry, she has time. She can find someone with as much experience as me."

"If Haley isn't married when she becomes queen, the throne will pass over their family and go to King Theodore's cousin. Haley is going to have her coronation very soon," Mom explained.

"But if they don't think she's ready why would they do that? Bring forward her coronation?" I asked.

"They don't have a choice," Mom replied.

"Nathan, King Theodore has cancer. He doesn't have long left," Dad said, and I froze. I did not expect that.

Dad looked genuinely upset, and I knew him and King Theodore were very good friends growing up.

"It's not public knowledge and they haven't told the girls yet. They don't want them to know," Mom said.

"They don't know their Dad has cancer?" I asked.

"Nathan, he doesn't have long left. They think he will be gone within the month, but even then God never plays by the rules," Dad said.

"Oh god," I said, sitting down on the sofa opposite to get my thoughts in order.

_If I wasn't married by next week I would lose the throne._

_If Haley wasn't married and her Dad unexpectedly passed away, their whole family would lose the throne._

_They didn't think Haley could do this alone._

_Brooke and Haley's Dad had cancer and they didn't want them to know._

Where the hell did that put me? I didn't want to be the reason my family lost the throne, but I didn't want to be the reason Brooke's family lost theirs either. From my conversations with Rac—Brooke, I knew she had a strenuous relationship with her mother but was extremely close to her father. Knowing he had cancer would break her heart, but it wasn't my place to explain that to her. Haley didn't know what was coming for her either. She probably never thought she would be a ruling monarch in a matter of weeks.

"Son, of course you do what you think is right," Mom said.

"I'm sorry if you felt like this we were pushing the idea of marriage on you," Dad said looking the most depressed I had ever seen him, "but being king? It's something your great grandfather was able to share with his son, and in turn your grandfather shared it with me. I think the thought of not being able to share that with you made us go to extremes."

"Dad…" I said, not sure how to respond.

I looked down and noticed Mom and Dad were holding hands for support.

"I know the idea of having this great role of responsibility has never appealed to you Nathan but I always hoped you would see it as a gift rather than a burden," Dad said, "either way though, if you choose to let it pass to Cal it's not the end of the world. We'll be happy you're happy."

"Do you have any idea what you want to do son?" Mom asked, "We will need to explain things to Victoria and Ted."

I took a deep breath as I made sure I was doing the right thing.

"I know what my decision is."

Xxxxxxx

Brooke POV

"Really Brooke?" Mom said as I stood in front of her.

Even though I hadn't been involved in an argument with her in a while, I felt like I had no energy left.

"I don't know what you want me to say," I said.

"I don't know what exactly happened but it sounds like you were in a relationship with Nathan?"

I just shrugged.

Mom looked surprised at my lack of fight. Usually she had to put up with the opposite.

"You knew we had him here for Haley," Mom said.

"He's not a puppy Mom, you can't 'bring him here for Haley'," I said. My words were clever but my tone just sounded tired.

"We're not crazy evil people Brooke, we're not trying to just force Haley into this, we're only doing it because we love her and we have no choi—"

Mom stopped speaking abruptly as if she wanted to retract her words.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said massaging her forehead.

"I might like him Mom, then what?" I asked even though I knew it wasn't a 'might'.

Mom sighed.

"Sweetheart, I need you to listen to me for once in your life," she said.

She'd asked me to obey her many times before but for the fist time in my life it sounded like my Mom had run out of fight too. I looked closer at her face, and noticed more creases on her forehead. I didn't know if they appeared over night or I just hadn't bothered to take notice in a while. She looked tired and worried.

I waited for her to speak.

"I need you to trust me when I tell you we need Haley to marry Prince Nathan," she said.

"But Mo—"

"Brooke, this isn't like all the other times ok? I know we don't agree on a lot, but me and your father have our reasons," she said.

I don't know what she wanted me to reply or do. I could tell this was pressing for her, but I wasn't going to pretend her reasons like political and social advancement were important to me.

I wasn't prepared to just shrug Nathan out of my system.

"Now, I really have to go and check on—see your Father. I expect to see you at breakfast tomorrow," she said.

I'd become so used to living my own life here, attending breakfast seemed like a world away.

"Brooke they all know you're here now, and if you're not there its just plain rude," she said.

I knew she was right.

"I've also had enough of your ridiculous behaviour. You don't need a reason for everything and just need to accept sometimes that we're your parents."

Mom stood up and walked out the room.

I felt winded by her words. I couldn't put my finger on it but today was different with Mom.

I walked slowly out the opposite door. There were so many people I needed to speak to. The highest on my list of priorities was Nathan. I had no idea if he was mad at me. What was I saying? Of course he was angry at me! I lied to him about my name and identity!

I walked up to his door and knocked, knowing I needed to have the conversation as much as I didn't want to. Hopefully he felt our connection like I did, and he knew it wasn't something that could easily be thrown away. I knew I was in the wrong; I just hoped he could forgive me.

I knocked on the door and waited, and got no response.

I knocked once more louder, and realised the door was open slightly.

I pushed it open a little bit and looked around. The room looked exactly how it did when I left it this morning. The sheets were still all tangled up and half on the floor, and the balcony doors were open. I wished I could go back to waking up beside Nathan; back into our own bubble where it was just the two of us and nothing else mattered.

The only difference this time is that the sun was setting rather than rising. The other difference was that the room was empty.

I sighed, and closed the door behind me, going into my own bedroom lying down.

I wondered how different things would be if I had just told him the truth last night like I had planned. Maybe I wouldn't be here now wondering where we stood.

I never intended to lie. He just assumed I was someone else, and I liked how because of it I could be 'me' for once in my life. I never corrected his mistake and got lost being Brooke and wanted to be here forever.

It was dark outside by the time I left my room. Nobody had come to find me, knowing me well enough to know I needed my space. I had good friends.

I pulled on my discarded hoodie from this morning, feeling the slight chill, and closed the big windows that I was too lazy to close before.

I made my way downstairs slowly, realising from the quiet halls that dinner had been over for a long time and everyone was probably in bed.

Light from the kitchen seemed bright after being in my dark bedroom and dim hallways. Everyone was usually in bed right now, but Chris, Peyton and Rachel were all sitting on the stools by the metal island counter.

It had been a long time since I had seen Peyton around, but this didn't register until I got to the bottom of the steps. My mind just went back to when I was used to it.

They all looked up at the sound of my approaching footsteps. Rachel gasped and got up to hug me.

"I'm ok," I reassured her.

Chris was behind her and I gave him a hug, feeling safe in the comfort that was Chris.

"I can't believe you were going to take the fall for me," I said to Rachel.

She shrugged, "how could I not? You're my best friend."

"Rae, they were going to fire you!" I tried to reason, "you need this job."

"Yeah but no job trumps my best friend," she said, "you didn't have to turn yourself in."

"Yeah well nothing trumps my best friend either," I said, hugging her again, "and plus, it was inevitable. It had to happen at some time. No time like the present right?"

"Was your Mom mad?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah I guess," I said, "she was too mad to yell."

"Uh oh. Calm Lady V is much scarier than angry Lady V," Rachel said.

"Are you hungry?" Peyton said getting up, and going to the fridge without waiting for my answer.

"Ehh…"

"You missed dinner. You're going to eat," Rachel said in her no-nonsense voice.

Peyton took out containers of leftovers and began heating them up.

"You guys are great," I said.

"We got your back," Rachel said.

"Have you spoken to Nathan?" Chris asked.

"No. He wasn't in his room," I said.

"He was just confused when he came out," Peyton explained.

"Was he mad?" I asked.

"A little?" Peyton replied, but it came out sounding more like a question.

Well that was better than 'yes Brooke he was livid', wasn't it?

"Let's not think the worst," Rachel said.

"I lied to him Rach," I said.

"And he likes you enough to forgive you," she said.

"Or at least talk to me right and let me explain?" I said, "although I don't know what I can possibly say that would be classed at a good excuse."

"B, you need to have faith. Get inspiration from fairy tales. You're a princess, they apply to you, right?" Rachel said as Peyton put a plate of chicken and vegetables in front of me.

I gave Rachel a small smile.

"Hate to burst your bubble Rach, but they're just stories. In the real world, the prince doesn't find the princess."

"If they didn't come true sometimes, then nobody would believe them, would they?" She said, pleased with her response. Chris rubbed her back in a condescending way and she pushed him off.

The door to the kitchen from the staff apartments opened and Jimmy, one of the palaces' publicists came around the corner, cell phone in hand.

"Working late, J?" Chris said. The rest of us waved.

"Princess," he nodded as he went past. He went to the fridge to get out two bottles of water.

"Big day tomorrow," he said, "with no notice, you have to work through the night to make sure it all runs smoothly."

"Big day?" Peyton asked, flipping through the sheet on her diary for a memo.

"Yeah, didn't you hear?" he said putting an energy bar in his pocket, "Prince Nathan agreed to marry Princess Haley. They're engaged."

The kitchen was silent. You could have heard a pin drop on the marble floor.

If it were possible, I felt my heart burst. Whenever people talked about heartbreak I was the first one to roll my eyes at the concept, but I think I was about to become its biggest advocator.

"Or maybe they're kids stories for a reason," I said out loud.

xxxxxxx

**A/N: Right a few little twists and complications thrown on there. Tell me how you feel about it all. **

**Any predictions? (this is my fav part of reviews!)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you so much for the effort you guys put into reviewing! This extra long one is my way of saying thank you!**

**VERY IMPORTANT: I think (judging from one review) you may have not realised both royal clauses were different. Nathan has to marry royalty before his 25****th**** birthday. Haley just has to marry before her coronation; they don't have to be royal.**

Chapter 12

Peyton POV

"Morning," I heard Lucas say from behind me, and I twisted around, coffee mug in hand.

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked.

"I passed Rachel on my way in and she said you come out here before your shift. She was actually in pyjamas getting coffee when I saw her," he said.

"That's Rachel. Won't be wearing her working boots until the last possible second," I said.

"You guys get given working boots?" he asked, sitting down on the step next to me.

"No. That was a joke," I said, surprised he didn't pick up on that.

"I knew that," he insisted but I was doubtful, reminding me who Lucas actually was. Over the last few days I'd seemed to have temporarily forgotten how worlds apart we really were.

"You're up early," I said.

"Yeah I figured we should talk," he said, "things were crazy yesterday and we didn't get a chance."

"About what?" I asked him, taking a sip.

"About that kiss," he said, as if he were wondering why I hadn't realised that myself.

"Oh, that," I said casually as though I hadn't spent a whole day yesterday obsessing about it.

"Yeah, that," he said.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked him.

"Well I just wanted to see how you were feeling about it," he said.

My hands clenched around the mug, the only sign that I wasn't as cool as I was portraying with the rest of my body.

I ran my fingers through my hair with one hand. Lucas was looking at my expectedly.

In the moment of weakness of the kiss, I had allowed myself to actually be taken in by the moment and what we could be. I let myself feel with my heart not my head, something I promised I would never ever do again. I was too strong for that now.

Haley's comment yesterday brought me crashing back into reality. It was a harsh reminder of how fickle having supposed feelings of love for someone could be. I would be the first to admit I had dived into love with Chris. I was taken in with sweet words, and stolen moments that just felt 'right'. It had taken me a month to think I was in love with him. Why did girls always think they would be the one who could get a guy to change from his womanising ways? Because they were weak, and blinded, and believed it was their turn to be the heroine in some unoriginal romance novel, that was why.

Haley's mocking tone over feelings I once had for Chris felt like small pins were being pricked all over my body. It had been a long time since I had thought about that, or rather allowed myself to think about that. Her reminder just reminded me how stupid I really was and how her, and probably everyone else was looking down on me for that small weakness.

I didn't regret my time with Chris. He used to be one of my best friends; I knew what he was like and yet I still allowed myself to get involved with him. I wouldn't have Jayden if it weren't for it, and that little boy was my life. That time in my life forced me to learn how life and love really was, and what belonged in movies and what belonged in reality.

I used to be a silly little girl trapped in her music and art, and unable to see the realism in situations.

Thanks to Haley yesterday, I was able to prevent myself from closing that bubble again.

"Oh, I'm totally cool," I said with a smile, "don't worry, I'm not taking it too seriously. It was just a kiss."

Luke's eyebrows rose slowly.

"Just a kiss?"

"Well yeah, that is what it was right?" I said.

"Well I guess but…you didn't feel a few moments?" he asked apprehensively.

"Sure I felt moments, but that's all they are Luke; moments," I laughed slightly.

Lucas looked blank.

I momentarily considered taking back my blatant lies after seeing his face, but I was quick to remind myself why I was doing it.

I refused to let myself get hurt again.

"I guess I should go get ready for breakfast," he said.

"You should go get ready for the _**royal**_ breakfast," I said, "which I should go get it ready to be served."

Lucas definitely took note of my emphasis on 'royal', even though I didn't mean to put that in the phrase.

He stood up, and brushed off his beige pants.

"I'll see you later?" he asked.

"Sure," I said.

He left through the white door, and I took a deep breath.

"What the hell was that?" I heard and I jumped in surprise, spilling my coffee slightly.

Rachel was standing in the doorway.

"Were you spying on me?" I asked her.

"Yeah, and a good job I was too because otherwise nobody would have seen that monstrosity of a scene just there," she said.

I stood up, licking the coffee off my wrist.

"It doesn't really matter," I said, dismissing her as I walked past.

"Yeah it does! You just completely acted like a cold hearted bitch," she said, but she didn't mean the words in a bad way, I knew Rachel well enough to know that. She said all of this while she followed me up the stairs and into my apartment.

"Please come in," I said sarcastically.

"You just broke his heart!" Rachel insisted, ignoring my comment.

I snorted, shutting the fridge with my leg.

"Let's not exaggerate," I said, "I have responsibilities Rachel, I can't just have flings whenever I want like you can."

"Excuse me?" she said, her eyebrows raised.

"You know what I mean," I said rolling my eyes.

"Who says it has to be a fling?" she asked.

"Are you kidding? You really think anything that happened between me and Lucas would last?" I asked, "I'm not an idiot Rachel."

"Did he say anything to make it seem like it wouldn't?" she asked.

"Rae-Rae," Jayden said, coming out of his bedroom in his pyjamas with a sleepy grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile.

Rachel scooped him up.

"Good Morning monkey," Rachel said, giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Ok, I have to go change for work," she said putting him down, then added for me, "this isn't over!"

"Yes it is," I said, lifting Jayden up onto the chair in front of the cereal I had just prepared.

Xxxxx

Haley POV

I knocked on Brooke's door gently, and opened it slowly. Brooke was sitting on the edge of her bed lacing up her converses.

"Hey," she said, looking up.

"Hi," I replied, "I've been looking for you."

"Yeah, I had a headache last night then ate late," she replied.

"Are you going out?" I asked.

"Actually I was coming to breakfast," she said.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, I figured I can't run away from who I am anymore. And plus, Mom made me," she said with a soft smile on the end.

I hesitated for a second and Brooke saw that.

"Haley? I know we need to talk. It's ok. Go ahead," Brooke said.

I wondered over to her shelf, playing with the snow globes she'd collecting travelling.

"You and Nathan?" I just asked, not sure what I was trying to ask. That covered a lot of it though.

"It wasn't a big deal," she said.

"But still, Brooke, if you had just told me you liked him I would have backed off!" I told her. I had a lot of time yesterday to think and put everything into perspective.

"He agreed to marry you Haley, so that should tell you it was never a big deal for us," Brooke replied.

I sighed. I was surprised when I heard Nathan agreed to marry me after finding out about him and Brooke. Seeing Brooke now though I had my doubts about whether it really was as meaningless and they were both insisting. I don't think I had seen this quiet version of Brooke ever.

"Brooke, if you don't want me to marry Nathan I won't," I said, putting all my cards on the table. I cared about my little sister more than anyone in the world and wasn't about to marry someone she was interested in.

"Haley, Nathan wants to marry you. It's fine," Brooke said.

"That didn't answer my question," I said.

"Haley it's fine with me," she said, "but make sure you're doing the right thing for you."

I wasn't surprised by Brooke's reaction to me getting married. I knew she cared a lot about me being happy.

"I am," I replied.

"Then you have my support," she said.

"Really?" I asked, "Brooke, that means a lot to me. You know I want you there with me through this."

"I will be," she replied.

"So you'll be around more?" I asked her, "because I really can't do this without you and wouldn't want to either."

"Most definitely," she said.

"Brooke, are you sure about Nathan?" I asked her, just making sure, "what actually happen-"

"Haley, I promise, it's fine," she said, "the whole thing was blown out of proportion."

"Ok," I said, "then I guess I'm getting married."

It felt weird saying it out loud, I could hardly believe it myself.

"I love you Hales," she said sincerely.

"I love you too B," I replied, going over to give her a hug.

"I guess we should go to breakfast," Brooke said standing up.

"B, Mom's going to be happy you're coming but she might have a heart attack if you turn up in shorts and converses when we have official visitors," I said to her, scanning her outfit.

Brooke walked over to her closet, flipping through her clothes mumbling about 'not being able to wear what she wants to breakfast in her own house'. I couldn't help but smile.

xxxxx

Brooke POV

I walked into the dining room alone, telling Haley to go ahead while I changed. Everyone was already seated apart from Dad.

I could feel butterflies arising in my stomach but forced myself to make it to my seat without turning back.

"Princess," one of the maids said, giving me a small curtsey as she passed and I cringed as Nathan looked up. It was a harsh reminder of my lie.

"Brooke! It's so lovely to see you, you've grown so much!" Nathan's Mom said.

"It's nice to see you again too," I replied with a smile.

The dining table was huge, and everyone had taken their seats at one end. It wouldn't make any sense for me to sit someone with gaps in between so my only options were opposite Nathan or next to him.

Someone up there was laughing at me right now.

My options were taken away from me when Haley smiled, and patted the seat beside her, which was opposite Nathan.

Nathan was finding the bottom of his coffee cup extremely exciting because he hadn't looked up once. I could feel the tension in the room between us and was surprised nobody else had picked up on it.

Part of me wanted him to look up to acknowledge me, us. The other half was dreading seeing hate in his eyes.

The doors opened again, and Dad walked in nodding to everyone, and patting my shoulder as he passed with a small smile. He was obviously pleased I had come.

It wasn't like Dad to come to breakfast late. He was normally the first one here, reading his paper.

"Are you alright dear?" Mom asked him.

I looked to his seat, and notice he looked tired.

"I'm fine," he reassured her taking his seat.

One by one, maids entered the room with platters and began serving us.

Nathan stuck to his coffee as everyone else began to eat. I fought with myself to take my eyes off him but I couldn't help but stare straight ahead.

"We have the official engagement announcement after dinner," Mom said.

"That's good. We have enough time to decide what you're both going to say," Queen Deborah said, "I know it's short notice."

"Have you decided what to wear?" Mom asked Haley.

"I'll pick a dress," she said.

"Make sure it's not one you've worn before," Mom told her.

"I might wear that green one of Brooke's. I love it and I know she has no plans to wear it," Haley said then added to me, "if that's ok?"

"That's fine," I said, looking at her.

"If it's one Brooke's picked out, I should probably see it and check it," Mom said and I resisted the urge to say something.

I knew Mom didn't mean it in a mean way. She just genuinely didn't value my opinion very much.

Haley didn't reply to Mom and took a sip of her orange juice instead.

"Nathan, are you happy with all the arrangements?" Dad asked him.

"Yes sir," he replied.

"Oh my goodness! The ring!" Nathan's mom suddenly said.

"Son, the family jeweller has already made it and it's been sent to the next town. It needs to be picked up," King Daniel said.

"Nathan, you have to go yourself. I don't want to send someone and then have the engagement become public knowledge before the announcement," his mother told him.

"Ok," he replied, not sounding like he was paying attention.

"Brooke will go with you," Dad said, and my head snapped up at the same time that Nathan's did.

"What?" I said.

"I don't want to trouble Brooke, maybe Lucas can go?" his Mom said.

"I can go," Lucas agreed.

"Yes but Brooklyn knows the area, it will be quicker," Dad said.

"I think I'll be ok," Nathan said.

Did he really not want to be around me that much? I felt my heart sink further. I thought it had already reached that point but apparently not.

"You have nothing of importance to do all day," Mom said to me, "Go with Nathan."

She wasn't really asking me.

Dad gave me an encouraging nod.

"Ok," I said.

"Thank you sweetheart," Nathan's mom said.

Rachel walked into the room and placed a pot of tea by Mom, the only one who preferred tea in the mornings.

"Thank you Rachel," Mom said.

Nathan frowned slightly at the reminder of the name that wasn't mine, and I wanted to sink further into my seat.

All I wanted to do until now was get an opportunity to speak to Nathan, but now running an errand with him this morning was the last place I wanted to be.

xxxxxx

Nathan POV

I pulled on my jacket and let myself out the front door, slipping the instructions from my mother into my back pocket.

The familiar yellow car stood on the gravel, ready to go.

"So it's yours then?" I asked, and Ra—no Brooke jumped, hearing the sound of my voice.

"Ummm yeah," she said, putting her hands in her pockets.

This week she had been dressed in casual clothes but at breakfast she was wearing a skirt and blousy thing, hitting me that this was real. Now she was back in jeans and a checked shirt and I had to fight my mind from seeing them as two separate people.

"Nathan, I—" she began.

"We should go," I said cutting her off.

A flash of hurt crossed her face and I forced myself to walk to the passenger side of the car rather than apologise.

I knew I was acting like an ass but I had to make this easier for her.

"Nathan I know it's not worth very much but I am sorry," she said getting in beside me.

Her hands gripped the wheel, even though the engine wasn't on.

"Nothing apart from my name was a lie though. Everything that happened was real," she said.

Thinking back now, she had never shared anything about her background, and I had never asked the right questions to catch her out. Everything else must have been her, and I had to believe in that.

Brooke let out a little breathy nervous sigh.

"You're right, it's not really worth much at this point," I said. I hated myself for saying it, but I couldn't tell her the truth.

What was I meant to say? That I forgave her and I was pretty sure I loved her in a week, but I couldn't be with her because I couldn't let my family down and lose the crown nor could I let her family lose the crown either or suffer when their father passed away.

Telling her I had to marry her sister but loved her meant she wouldn't be able to move on. I cannot believe all of this had only happened in the space of one week. In reality she could still move on from this like it meant nothing.

"Ok," she said, putting the keys in the ignition.

The car came to life, and Brooke began driving.

"Do you know this place?" I asked her, showing her the paper with the address.

"Yeah," she said.

There was dead silence in the car for ten minutes but it felt like much longer.

Brooke fiddled with the radio but turned it off when the intrusion of music just made our silence more pronounced.

That was when I knew we couldn't go on like this. This would only make things worse.

Brooke turned into a secured car park, and as she parked, I noticed what I recognised as a black security car park up too. This was the first time I noticed it, and I wondered if because I hadn't been looking for it before when we were out together I hadn't noticed it either.

We got out the car and Brooke began walking toward the entrance of a office building.

"Brooke wait," I said.

She turned around.

"Look I'm not mad ok?" I said.

Brooke nodded toward the two agents giving us distance and they walked toward the entrance and waited by the door.

"I'm really sorry Nathan," she said.

"Why did you do it?" I asked her. A selfish part of me wanted to understand.

"You just assumed—"

"So you just thought you'd let me?" I interrupted.

"In that moment you thought I was somebody else you treated me like a normal person. All my life I'm the princess, I just wanted—"

"Are you really going to explain the problems of royalty to me of all people?" I asked her.

"I thought I would never see you again Nathan! For those five minutes I could just be me. Then I saw you again and couldn't tell you then. The longer it got, the harder it was to tell you. I'm so sorry Nathan. There's nothing I can do to take it back but I wish I could," she said.

"I don't," I said, "if you hadn't, I probably wouldn't have gotten to know you."

She looked confused.

"I meant it. I'm really not mad," I said.

"I was coming to tell you. That's why I knocked on your door. Once I realised there was something else between us I knew I couldn't lie. But then we…"

She didn't need to finish the sentence for me to understand.

"Where do we go from here?" she asked.

"I marry your sister, and we learn to accept it," I said.

"But you said you're not mad," she said.

"I'm not. But we still can't be together Brooke," I said.

"I'm marrying your sister and we're going to be in each others lives now," I told her.

Brooke crossed her arms, and the wind blew her hair across her face. She didn't move to fix it.

"Let's go?" she said.

xxxxxxxx

Lucas POV

"Ok I figured it out." I said walking into the laundry room.

Peyton jumped in shock and turned around. She had a clipboard in her hand that she nearly dropped but caught it in time.

"What the hell are you doing down here?" she asked.

"Talking to you," I said like it was obvious.

"How did you even know where this place was or I'd be here?" she asked.

"Rachel told me," I shrugged.

"Of course she did," Peyton said, rolling her eyes.

She walked away from me and began ticking dry cleaning off the list as it was delivered.

"So I figured it out," I said but she was too busy counting.

"This is the part where you say 'what did you figure out?'" I prompted.

"I have so much work to do before tonight," she said.

I grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.

"Peyton!"

She sighed, giving in, "ok. What did you figure out?"

"It's because I'm royal," I said.

"What are you talking about?"

"The reason you pushed me away is because I'm Duke of Raven. You don't believe it could work out so you're making sure it doesn't," I explained my logic to her.

It hadn't occurred to me before but after speaking to her it all made sense. From her point of view she was a maid, and I was part of the royal family. It freaked her out.

"What?" she said, "that's not why, but that makes sense too actually."

So I had either called her out on it, or given her another reason to add to the one she already had. Perfect.

"Peyton it's fine, I get your reservations. But I really like you," I said, "when I'm with you I feel like you're mine to protect."

"I don't need anybody to protect me Lucas," she snapped, pushing me away, "or to feel sorry for me."

"I didn't mean it like that," I said cursing my verbal word vomit.

"I have a life Lucas! I have a kid! I have a job! I was fine before you came along!" she said walking away from me.

"Peyton don't push me out," I said, "the last few days have been…real."

"Lucas this whole thing is ridiculous," she said, "I really don't have time for this right now."

She walked past me, and stormed out the door.

That was not how I expected this conversation to go.

"It's not your fault," I heard behind me.

Rachel walked in looking like she felt bad.

"You were there the whole time?" I asked her.

"Kinda?" she said looking slightly guilty.

"I really thought there was something else there," I said.

"It's really not you Lucas. Peyton's just built up these walls around her that are hard to break down. Just don't give up on her."

Xxxxxx

Brooke POV

I closed my bedroom door shut behind me and sighed in relief to have a moment to myself.

I had no idea what to think about Nathan but it didn't really matter. It was over.

He wasn't mad anymore but he couldn't be with me. Translation: he wasn't mad but he couldn't trust me either anymore.

I made my bed, now I had to lie in it.

I opened my wardrobe to find a hoodie to snuggle in and took out the plastic wrapped clean washing that had probably just arrived.

I pulled the hoodie on, and then pulled the plastic off to throw away. On top though were a few of Haley's camisoles. They must have put them in by mistake.

I pulled them off dropping a bra in the process.

I reached down and picked up a dark green bra. I snorted. I so did not peg Haley as the type to wear a lacy green bra like this. I couldn't help but see her as the epitome of sensible underwear. I guess you never know what's under those blouses huh?

I threw them on the bed, intending to put them in her room later but paused as the light hit the bra as I came out the closet.

I frowned staring at it, and suddenly it hit me.

This was not the first time I had seen this bra or had it in my hands.

My mind acted like a puzzle trying to make some sort of sense from the pieces of evidence I had.

There must be another explanation, but I couldn't find one.

Xxxxxx

Peyton POV

I sat down on the decking and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Here," Chris said, passing me a bottle of water.

He sat down beside me.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I was walking past the laundry room," he explained.

"Perfect," I said embarrassed. I already passed Rachel on my way out, and now our audience had another member

"Peyton I'm really sorry," he said.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked him raising an eyebrow as I opened the bottle.

"I know I was an ass to you, but I never realised how much I hurt you," he said.

"What? Down there, that wasn't because of you," I lied.

"Peyton me and you would never have worked out," he said, "we would have killed each other."

Chris smiled slightly, and it was catching because I smiled too.

"We're just two very different people," he said, "I wouldn't take any of it back because we got Jayden out of it, but Peyt it was never in the cards for us."

I sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"Don't tell me that first month wasn't good," I said.

This was the first time I'd mentioned our time together in years.

"Peyt, it was fucking amazing," he said.

"Then what happened?" I asked him what I'd wanted to know deep down for years.

The conversation suddenly got very real very quickly.

"It was a month based on sex. It wasn't real," he said.

In an ideal world Chris and I would have lived happily ever after but he was right. It wouldn't have worked.

I think the longer I went without answers the more I idolised the time we had, turning it into something it wasn't.

"We were pretty good at that weren't we?" I asked him smirking.

"Oh yeah. We were great, we should get awards," he said, and I laughed, elbowing him.

I suddenly felt more at ease with Chris than I had in a long time.

"You know I'm glad it happened though," he said.

"What? Jayden?" I asked.

He nodded.

"I'm not friends with any of my ex's Peyton, and if we hadn't had Jayden you wouldn't have had reason to stick around either. Even though it's been bumpy for us, you're still one of my best friends. If I need it straight or need someone to depend on you're still my go to girl," he said.

A smile reached my eyes at his words.

Chris reached for my hand.

"Despite all that though, you still went through a lot and I'm sorry for that," he told me, "but it's no reason to push someone away now."

"Chris—"

"I don't believe you would have gotten so upset earlier in the laundry room if you didn't care about Lucas," he said.

"But I have responsibilities, I have Jayden, when it doesn't work out—"

"What if it does work out?" he asked.

"What if it doesn't?"

"You'll never know if you don't try will you?"

xxxxxx

Chris POV

"Are you going to help?" I asked Rachel but she was too busy lying on the couch.

"No, I'm good," she said.

I rolled my eyes and threw the chicken in the pan.

"There's a bed at your place you know," I said.

"Yeah but you make better food than me," she pointed out, "what you think I hang around because I like your friendship?"

"Hilarious," I said.

The front door opened and I turned around in time to see Brooke walk in.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, am I invading couple time?" she asked, noticing Rachel on the couch.

Oh god I forgot about that.

Rachel sat up quickly.

"We've all hung out millions of times before Brooke, don't be silly," Rachel said.

"Ahhh you're having dinner together," she said as Rachel and I stood there awkwardly.

"Look I'm going to get out of your hair, but I just want you both to know that I know I freaked out at the start but I'm totally on board with this," she said.

I could tell Rachel was staring at me but I avoided looking her way.

"Ok," Rachel said as a result of a silence where Brooke waited for a response.

"Doesn't sound like you believe me," she said, "I mean it guys. I'll tell you what, kiss right now, and I'll know you believe me."

"What?" I blurted out.

"Kiss," Brooke said like it was simple then rolled her eyes, "you've done a lot more than that."

"Wow," I said.

"You guys will kiss, and I won't freak out and you'll see I'm fine," she said, ""Why are you acting so shy? It's not a big deal is it?"

"No," Rachel said at the same time as I did.

"Then kiss," Brooke said, looking confused at our hesitance.

"We're going to kiss," Rachel stated.

"Yes we are," I said.

We took a step toward each other so we were facing.

"We're now going to kiss," Rachel said in a robotic tone.

I tried not to show my panic on the outside.

"So we're gonna kiss," I said.

"Do it already," Brooke said.

We leaned in toward one another as slow as we possibly could.

Oh my god? What was the big deal? I'd kissed millions of people and so had Rachel. We just had to do this and get it over with. I could tell she was thinking the same thing.

Our lips touched and neither of us moved, just letting our lips touch awkwardly. Suddenly Rachel pushed me away.

"Oh thank god," I blurted out.

Rachel wiped her mouth.

"This has gone too far, I can't do this," she said.

"I can't believe you two actually got that far without saying no," Brooke snorted, "kudos."

"You knew?" I asked.

"Of course I knew!" Brooke snapped, hitting me with his purse.

"OW!"

"So you were just screwing with us?" Rachel gasped.

"Well yeah," Brooke said angrily, "what the hell is going on? I want to know everything now!"

I looked over at Rachel at the same time she looked at me.

"No! No conspiring, tell me everything now!"

Well the secret was out anyway.

Haley was always more hesitant than me for anyone to know but I didn't have time to consult her now.

"I found that bra I found in Haley's stuff," Brooke said crossing her arms, "The only explanation from that is you and Haley, and we all know that's ridiculous so what is the truth?"

Nobody spoke.

"Actually…" I said.

Brooke's expression dropped.

"You and Haley!" she yelled.

"Shhhh!" I said, "the walls aren't that thick."

"How could you do that to my sister!" Brooke said, "I cannot believe you."

"Oh trust me, Haley was doing it back to him just as much," Rachel said snorting, and I glared at her trying to convey that she wasn't helping.

"I can't believe everyone knew but me," she said.

"We didn't intentionally keep it from just you," I said.

"Yeah I had to walk in on them to find out," Rachel said.

"And Peyton figured it out because of Haley's reaction to you and Nathan, and Lucas found out because he was there to hear Peyton."

"Peyton and Lucas knew before me?" Brooke said.

"They weren't meant to find out," I said, reassuring her.

She sat down on the couch Rachel was just lying on.

"So it was meant to be a secret?" she asked.

"Well yeah," I said.

"Right. Because you're just screwing around," Brooke worked out for herself. I was slightly surprised I didn't have to explain it to her.

"Well it started like that," Rachel said.

"Rachel!" I exclaimed.

"What?" she looked at me innocently, "you think I wasn't going to tell B that our little Chris grew up and actually has feelings?"

"You have feelings for Haley!" Brooke yelled again standing up.

I pushed her down on the couch.

"Are you aware she's marrying Nathan?" Brooke whisper-yelled.

"Yes! Very aware, thank you!" I snapped, "which is why we aren't together right anymore."

Brooke bit her lip, realising from my tone that my feelings ran deeper than she realised.

"Why is Haley marrying Nathan then?" Brooke asked putting her head in her hands.

"Because we're not idiots, we know how it has to be, and how in real life we can't work," I said.

"It's her loss sweetie," Rachel said.

"Guys I'm seriously fine, let's not do this I'm fine," I said, "I just want to move on."

I didn't want to sit there mulling over it nor did I want them to feel sorry for me.

"I'm seriously totally cool with it all," I said, "don't be dramatic."

I rolled my eyes and went to stir the food.

The girls were quiet for a minute, and I pretended I couldn't hear them having a silent conversation. I hate it when they did that.

"Haley's giving in, maybe Nathan is too," Rachel said.

"Rach, it's not the same. He doesn't want to be with me," I said.

"But maybe if you—"

"Chris is right, I don't want to talk about it. It's not going to change anything. I screwed up. Or maybe he wasn't interested in something serious from the start—"

"Brooke how can you say that?" Rachel gasped.

"It doesn't matter either way. We're not together and he's marrying Haley, end of," Brooke said sternly.

Rachel sat down on the chair.

I cooked in silence.

Brooke sat back on the couch.

Rachel looked like she had a loss of words, something that never happened.

For the first time ever there was an uncomfortable silence rather than a comfortable one in our friendship.

I know Rachel was only trying to help, but I knew what happened, I didn't want to go over it. It would only make me feel worse.

Rachel's phone beeped, breaking the silence.

"They need extra hands down there prepping before the engagement announcement," she said, getting off the stool.

"Save me some?" she asked.

"Sure. I'm gonna go get some parts I need for the cars in Hamilton," I told her, "but you can come and get it."

"Now?" Rachel asked looking at her watch, "you're off the clock."

"I know but it's easier if I go now," I said, "I'm done making this, I'm just going to go now and eat it later."

Rachel definitely knew the real reason why I was going but chose wisely not to say anything.

I knew I wouldn't physically be in the room, but I would rather not be in the same area when Haley confirmed her engagement to another guy. I needed a distraction.

I was such an idiot. How did I get myself into this in the first place? I used to pride myself on not being one of those guys. Yeah I knew I was dysfunctional, but it worked for me. Now I was realising I was a bit more conventional than I thought and I didn't like it.

"Actually can I come with you? I'm bored," Brooke asked.

Rachel sighed at her words, but again chose to say nothing.

"I won't be back earlier if you're needed later," I said.

"It's ok, they don't need me. They're just taping the two of them," Brooke explained.

"Sure," I said.

Rachel sighed again, but who was I to judge Brooke to for not wanting to be here.

"I'm going to work," she said walking out the room.

"Shall we go?" I asked Brooke.

I turned off the stove, and put the lid on the pan.

"Yeah," she said getting up.

I grabbed my keys and we walked downstairs and to the car park.

We drove over in my truck and fiddled with different radio stations, everything feeling normal for the first time all day. Brooke and I had been busy all week and it was nice to chill out with her.

Maybe it was just nice spending time with someone who didn't want to discuss my love life, or lack of.

I parked up at a garage who had a rare engine piece I was after. They were surprisingly still open—yes I took the chance and made the 'long' drive instead of making sure and staying home.

"Can I help?" a guy in his mid fifties asked, wiping his hands on a rag.

"I'm Chris, I was supposed to pick up a piece. I called yesterday," I said.

"Oh right," he said, then noticed Brooke behind me, "Princess Brooke."

He looked extremely surprised to see her in his small shop.

"Hello," she said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, and she gave him a friendly smile.

The man disappeared into the back and then came out with a brown packet. I opened it up and checked it out before handing over my staff credit card.

He rang up the total and I shook his hand as I went to leave.

I stopped by the door though when I noticed Brooke wasn't moving. I walked toward her and saw her eyes fixed on a small screen in the corner.

Haley was all dressed up, with her hand on Nathan's arm, who was sitting beside her in a suit.

They were both laughing as the reporter asked them questions.

The television was on mute but it didn't take a genius to work out what they were saying, selling their happiness perfectly to the nation.

I guess no matter how far away we went, there was no escaping our problems. At the end of the day we'd always have to go home to it in the end.

xxxx

**A/N: Right so this was the longest chapter to date. I very nearly split it in half but I didn't because of the effort you guys went to, to review the last chapter. I really hope you guys liked it. Please take a minute to leave a few lines to tell me what you think about what's going on right now!**

**I go back to Uni in five days and I desperately want to finish this story before I go! I'm going to try see what I can do! **

**xx**


End file.
